The Story of Hino Rei
by Slyth-Rei
Summary: Follow the Senshi of Fire from her birth on Mars to the end of Crystal Tokyo
1. A Quick Biography

A Quick Biography  
Birth  
  
"Push, Hana!"[1] the midwife urged. "One more good one and she'll be out." With the next contraction, Hana pushed, screaming with effort and pain. Her husband, pacing outside the room, stopped at the sound of the scream. When the scream ended, he found himself waiting for a noise, anything to tell him that his wife was all right. Paralyzed with fear, he stood there. The midwife came to open the door, and found him standing in place. She smiled wearily at him. "Your wife is all right. She's feeding your child. Go on in." He rushed in and went straight to the only bed in the room. His wife looked up at him and smiled, the strain of a hard childbirth written clearly on her face. Suckling at her breast was a tiny girl with a full head of black hair. The man looked at his wife and child with love, tears streaking down his face. "She's beautiful," he said, the emotions churning within him breaking his voice. He hadn't expected a child for another two or three years, yet here was his daughter, in the flesh. "What did you expect? Of course we'd have a beautiful child," Hana retorted. "Kan,[2] what should we name her?" "Rei. Hino Rei." "A fitting name for a princess, I think," Hana agreed. And if Akoni[3] was right, then the name is more than fitting.[4]  
Age 18 Months  
  
The baby was sitting alone in the middle of a huge room, talking to herself. All of a sudden, she stopped and turned around, expecting to see someone standing a few meters behind her. There was no one there when she looked, but as she continued to stare, a form began to materialize. The baby stood up and tottered awkwardly to the now-clear figure. The woman regarded the baby carefully, as if the infant held an answer to a long-awaited riddle. In response, the baby gurgled, a small jet of flame appearing behind the baby in sync with the gibberish. The woman raised an eyebrow with this demonstration. "All right," she said, kneeling to the baby's height. "So Hino Rei is the next Sailor Mars." The baby merely smiled, a small halo of fire appearing from nowhere to surround, but not burn, her jet-black hair. "The question is," the woman continued, "are you what I am looking for?" The baby said nothing. Footsteps could be heard outside of the room, getting closer. The woman sighed, and promptly disappeared. The baby tilted her head in question, then disappeared as well. The footsteps reached the door, which opened. A man, in the prime of his life, stepped into the room and looked around. He sniffed the air, and smelt the lingering aroma of fire. She's definitely been in here, he thought. At least she didn't start a panic this time. Upon seeing nothing, he walked out, and resumed the search for his daughter, Princess Hino Rei of Mars.  
  
The mysterious woman reappeared in a different room, in a different palace, in a different place. She took two steps away before she heard the cooing of a child behind her. She whirled around in surprise. Sitting on the floor in front of her was the very same infant she thought she had just left. "Now, how in space did you do that?" she said, hands on hips. The toddler merely smiled.  
Age Two  
  
The High Priest walked forward to bow at the foot of the queen's throne. "You sent for me, majesty?" "Yes, I did. I seek counsel from the Fire," the queen said, addressing her husband in his role as High Priest. "What is it that you wish to know?" he asked impassively, betraying no evidence that he knew the queen, much less that he was her husband and father to her child. "I wish to know why the Fire has deemed it necessary to break the traditional cycle of rulership." Kansei made no movement, but his wife could tell the priest was confused and a little scared. "I ask for clarification, majesty." "In the years since my family has gained the throne of Mars, each queen has had only one daughter, who, in turn, has become the queen of Mars." Kansei bowed his head in acceptance, but beneath the placid exterior his heart was racing. What is she trying to say? he wondered internally. The queen took a deep breath, then continued. "I would like to know why I am pregnant, High Priest." Kansei looked at his wife's face incredulously. "Pregnant, Queen Hana?" "Yes."  
  
Later that night, in their own room, Hana and Kansei talked. "And it is rumored that Queen Saitoku's[5] second child is displaying a greater connection with the Mercurian heritage than her older sister." "Really?" Hana nodded. "It's also been said that the Princess of Pluto has returned." "The Guardian of Time? But why?" "I think," Hana said slowly, "that we need to look at the ancient prophesies again." "Why?" Kansei argued. "We haven't had the need in such a long time. What good do you think it will do?" "My grandmother, Akoni, believed that the fulfillment of many of the prophecies would come about in my time or Rei's. I wouldn't be surprised if some of it had do to with.with the Guardian." Kansei stiffened. "You think she's come back?" "Kan, there are many things we don't know about her. What we do know would fit with the other prophecies. They say that the average length of a Guardian's reign lasts ten millennia. The last Guardian was inaugurated that long ago. The evils accruing in the world would fit with the traditional testing the Heiress would have to deal with before ascending. And even if it's not the Guardian, too many things are happening. The changes in the structure of each royal family. The power the Silver Imperium Crystal has amassed recently. The rumors that my sister will call the senshi, and call them early, too early. Kan, I just don't know." "If it is the Guardian?" "Every Guardian in the history of the Universe has been called from Mars." "So either Rei." "Or the unexpected child."  
Age Four  
  
Rei stood at the edge of her balcony and leaned over, looking down. It's too far to jump, she thought to herself. I suppose I could get a rope.  
  
"Why bother with the effort?" Rei heard, the voice speaking directly to her mind. Rei began to smile, for she knew who was asking the question, but quickly stifled it. "Because I'm a Martian." "Are you?" Rei frowned. "What are you suggesting?" she asked, dispensing with the telepathic communication. No one else was in her room, but she knew she would be heard. "You are not like them. You are too powerful. Ask them. Ask them about your great-grandmother, ask them about the lineage of the universe, ask them about Hasha." "Who is Hasha? And why should I?" "Just ask."  
  
Rei knocked on her mother's study. Hana looked up from the papers she was working on with a grimace, but when she saw her daughter, it turned to a smile. "Rei! Come in, honey. I wasn't expecting you." Rei walked over to her mother and gave her a hug. "I thought you were going to the canals today with your father and Lia[6]. Did you decide not to go?" her mother asked. "Mom." Rei began hesitantly, "I have a couple questions for you." "Go ahead," her mother replied. "Ask away." "Well.you see.I was wondering.who is Hasha?" Hana's mouth dropped open and she gaped at her daughter. "Hasha?" Rei nodded. "Rei, honey. You're only four. I don't think this is something we need to discuss." "What about my great-grandmother?" "Akoni? What about her?" "What about the.the lineage of the universe?" "Rei," her mother asked sternly, "who have you been talking to? Who told you about these things?" "Nobody told me anything about these things, mama. They said I should ask you." "Who did?" "Will you tell me about Hasha and Akoni?" Rei's mother shook her head. "Then I won't tell you who told me."  
  
Rei sat in her room, contemplating the ancient manuscript that sat on the desk in front of her. I don't understand. Why don't they love me anymore? Why do they focus everything on Lia? "They think she's someone she isn't," a voice behind her said. "Do they love her more for that, sensei?"[7] Rei asked. "It's not that they love her more, Rei. They are scared of what they think she is and are trying not to anger her." "What do they think?" "They think she is not theirs. They think that a stranger will come and take her away, and train her to be more powerful than they could ever imagine." "But they are wrong?" "But they are wrong."  
Age Six  
  
Rei stormed off angrily. Various things along her path randomly burst into flame as she passed, but she made it to the temple without blowing up the palace itself. She ritually cleansed herself before entering the temple, then opened the huge gates mentally. Rei stepped inside and the doors closed behind her. A priest scurried forward, bowing. "Princess, we did not expect to see you today." Rei waved him off and continued her advance. He backed away, but followed behind her. "Do you wish to meditate with the Fire, princess?" "Yes, I do," she replied. The priest motioned to other acolytes to prepare the main room for the princess. They rushed away, one to open the door Rei was rapidly nearing. He bowed low as she passed, murmuring the acceptable greeting. Rei paused in her trek and turned to regard the man. Her eyes narrowed, and the priest behind her stopped in his tracks before trying to placate the anger he assumed was growing in his princess. "Please, princess, this is one of our newest acolytes. His family in the Western Plains sent him a month ago. His name is Shin Jou - he's of the Shin family that has been one of the biggest supporters of your mother dur- " Rei cut the priest off with a wave of her hand, then used that hand to raise the acolyte's chin up so she could meet his eyes. He gulped nervously, remembering the stories others had told him, of what happened to acolytes that displeased the raven-haired power. Meeting her eyes slowly, his nervousness fell away. He saw the beauty in front of him, but more than the beauty, the spirituality that radiated from her. His face relaxed as hers began to smile. "You have done good with this one, priest," she said, addressing the hovering man behind her. The priest sighed thankfully, glad that his princess had not done anything precipitous. "You are called Shin Jou?" she said, addressing the new acolyte, who nodded back. "Have you been given a temple name yet?" He shook his head, unable to speak. "What do you think of Anjin?"[8] "I would be honored to carry that name," he replied shakily. "Consider it yours then," Rei said firmly. She went to walk on, but stopped again and turned around. "Anjin? Would you like to meditate with me?" "I would be honored, Princess." "Come on, then," Rei said, taking Anjin's hand and leading him into the room that housed the Fire of Life. The doors closed behind the two, leaving the priest shaking his head in disbelief. "First she comes in and sets five acolytes on fire in two months, says they're not committed. Then she decides that the next one is good enough for her to name. Forget the fact that only the High Priest is the only one that's allowed to do that. Of course, the girl's exactly right about his character. She's so sure of herself that she doesn't even ask me what I think of him before she asks if he wants to meditate with her! She's never asked anyone else to meditate with her. In fact she's forbidden anyone to meditate with her, even the High Priest, her father! Ai!" The priest began to walk away, but then noticed the hem of his robe had mysteriously caught fire. He began jumping up and down in rhythm with his shrieks, and somehow put the fire out. "If you weren't a princess," he muttered in the direction of the Fire Room. He thought for a second, and then cracked a grin. "If you weren't a princess, then your father wouldn't have a chance. You're only six, but by space, you'd be the High Priestess if you weren't the princess."  
Age Seven  
  
"Rei, you mother and I have a surprise for you." Rei looked at her father and threw him a look of impatience. "Your aunt Serenity and cousin Usagi will be coming to visit." "When?" "Tomorrow." So she was right, Rei thought as she bowed and left her parents. Aunt Serenity will come and take me away. "And you'll ask her, won't you." "I have to. You know what you are. I need to train you," the mysterious voice answered Rei's inner questioning, as it always did. "When will I have the chance to rest? I'm so tired." "It will be a few more years, but then your rest will be long. Long, but extremely hard."  
  
The visiting princess fidgeted through the official greetings and released a huge sigh of relief when the ceremonies were over. She looked for Rei, but could not see her anywhere. "Aunt Hana?" "Yes, Usagi? What is it?" "Where is Rei?" "I'm not sure. She just disappeared once Kan was finished with the ceremony. Why don't you go check the temple training grounds? She's been spending a lot of time with one of the acolytes there." "Thanks, Aunt Hana!"  
  
Usagi skipped off happily, in search of her cousin. She snuck quietly to the walls of the training ground and looked for a hole to peep through. Finding one, she peered through and was amazed at what she saw. Rei sat on the ground across from an acolyte - it looked like a boy! The two were facing each other, surrounded by clay pots. As Usagi looked closer, she realized that each had their eyes closed and hands folded in a meditative position. Usagi watched silently, trying to hear any noises the two were making. She heard nothing.  
  
"Now, Anjin, focus. Imagine you are looking out of your eyes. See your hands. Unclasp them and move them apart slowly. As you do this, see the fire that begins to glow between your hands. Feel the heat grow as your hands move further apart. When they reach the width of your body, hold them in place. See the fire burst into flames."  
  
Usagi's eyes widened as she saw the space in front of the boy burst in flames. She stifled a shriek when she saw the fire engulf his hands, but couldn't hold in the gasp when she saw that his hands didn't catch on fire, didn't even burn.  
  
"Now look around the mental you. See the pots? Throw some of the fire into the pots."  
  
Usagi saw some of the fire die and wondered about it for a nanosecond before the pot nearest the boy blew up. The fire regrew under his patient control, then a small portion of it died. Another pot blew up. By the time all twenty or so pots had been destroyed, Usagi was ready to collapse. Even her soldiers on the moon were unable to control the fire. She remembered what her mother had said, that the fire was the hardest to control, and anybody who did so unwillingly or without the necessary willpower had been horribly injured, gone insane, or died. It took one of immense power and strength to control the fire, and here was a boy, only a few years older than her, sitting with her cousin, using the fire to blow up pots!  
  
"Very good, Anjin. I think that's enough pot-blowing-up for today."  
  
Usagi held on to the wall, watching the acolyte and her cousin stand up. The two bowed to each other, and Usagi thought they were through. Instead, she heard the acolyte clearly say, "Thank you for the lesson, princess." Thank you for the lesson? Usagi thought. You mean Rei was teaching him how to do that? "Do you feel up to combat practice today, Anjin?" "Shouldn't you be finishing up, princess? Your relatives are here. I wouldn't want to keep you from entertaining your visitors." "Nonsense, Anjin. Queen Serenity is with my mother. My cousin is.close by. She's all right for a few more minutes." "Right, Usagi?" Usagi looked around, wondering who had just done that, spoken directly to her mind. It dawned on her that it was Rei, and Usagi turned back to spy on this mysterious person she used to think was a normal Martian.  
  
Inside the walls, Rei and Anjin bowed to each other, turned their backs on the other and walked three steps apart. They turned back to each other. Rei held her hand up, and a sword made of flame instantly appeared in it. Anjin did the same. They began to fight.  
  
They're both good, Usagi thought. I'm glad Rei's going to be my protector if she can do all that. And it looks like she already knows all the fighting styles. It was a good observation, for Rei and Anjin used moves from all the traditional fighting styles, Martian, Terran, and Urasian, the three hardest to master, included. At one point, Rei dispensed with the sword and somehow conjured a bow and arrow of flame. After observing ritual, she notched the arrow and drew back the bow. Letting go, the arrow flew at the heart of Anjin. He stepped out of the arrow's way in the nick of time to avoid getting hit. "Nice maneuver," Rei commented, the bow and arrow disappearing. "I'm just lucky you taught me how to do that," Anjin replied. Rei chuckled, and then re-manifested the sword. The two began to fight again. After a few minutes, the two broke apart. Neither had been seriously injured, nor was there a clear winner. Usagi was impressed, but more so when she heard Anjin say, "Thank you for the practice, princess." "Anytime, Anjin. If you want to have a real match sometime, just let me know." Anjin smiled. "I doubt your parents or my mentor would approve of that." "Well, we just wouldn't tell them," Rei answered quietly. "I'm sorry to run out so quickly, but I should be going." "Are you all right?" "Yes, Anjin." Rei walked over to the gate. The doors opened, and she stepped through them. Before they closed, however, she looked back. "Thank you, Anjin. For everything." She started walking again and the doors closed on a dumbfounded Anjin.  
  
"Usako. It's so good to see you," Rei said, walking along the wall and seeing her cousin. "Rei? I never knew you could do things like that! And you were training him? He's got to be at least five years older than you!" "Actually, he's about ten years older. He's going to be the High Priest someday. He's very nice, you two would get along." "The High Priest? How do you know?" "I just do, Usako." Usagi looked closer at Rei, seeing things on her face that a normal seven year old wouldn't possess. "Rei? Is something wrong? You look so.so tired. You've got worry lines around your eyes and mouth." "A lot has been happening, cousin. So much so fast." "Ah, Rei. Why didn't you tell me? You know we're kyouou."[9] We can't be kyouou anymore, Usako. I have a secret. "I didn't want to worry you, Usako." "Well, you won't be able to anymore. You're coming to live with us, on the Moon. Mom's calling you to be one of my senshi! Isn't that great?" "Yes, Usako. That's wonderful." The two began to walk back to the palace. Usagi was wondering why Rei didn't seem surprised or excited. In fact, if she didn't know any better, she would have thought Rei was holding back tears. If only you knew, Usako. My troubles won't leave me alone. In fact, they'll be stronger on the moon.  
One Week Later  
  
"So you will be leaving in three days, Rei." Rei nodded in the direction of Queen Serenity. "Thank you for the honor, your majesty." "Rei," her mother said. "You are allowed to take one person with you. Is there anyone you wish to invite along with you?" "No, thank you. I will go alone, Queen Hana."  
Age Seven and Two Months  
  
Serenity sat in court, hearing the pleas and requests of her citizens. Whilst mediating a trade dispute, she noticed a strange woman enter her throne room carrying a letter. The woman got in line to speak to the queen, who promptly settled the dispute. Ignoring those who had arrived before the mysterious woman, the queen beckoned for the visitor to be brought forth. The woman strode forward and bowed at the waist. "Queen Serenity, I bring a message from Daiuchuuno Hasha, the Guardian." "Please, messenger. Read it." "A thousand pardons, majesty, but it is for your eyes only." "Very well," the queen said. She motioned the woman forward, and received the letter. Her job done, the messenger backed away, still bowing at the waist, and left through the door she had entered only moments before. The queen read the letter in puzzlement.  
The Next Day  
  
"Your Majesty. Thank you for indulging me." "No, Guardian, it is you who indulge me. To what do I owe this honor?" "I have a request of you, majesty." "Name it, and if it is in my power to grant, I will." "I wish to claim Hino Rei." "As what, Guardian?" the queen asked in shock. "As my own." "As." "As the Heiress." Serenity regarded Hasha carefully. "How do you know she is the one? Her parents believe her sister to be." "Lia is the Weave's way of securing the bloodline of Mars. Ask Hana, Rei was born two years too early for tradition. Since her birth, she has been the Weave's. I claim her for instruction." "Does she even know about you?" "Rei has heard the ancient prophesies since her early childhood. She knows that her parents refuse to discuss her great-grandmother or me. She has known about me for a while, but she has known me personally since before she was two. She knows who she is, and is ready to assume her destiny." After a moment of silence to let that comment sink in, the queen said, "I am not one to deny you, Guardian. She is yours." "Thank you, Serenity. This will not be forgotten." Hasha inclined her head toward the queen. Before leaving, she also acknowledged the other person in the room. "Sailor Pluto, honored of the Weave. It was good to put a face to a destiny." With that cryptic statement, the Guardian dissipated in a swirl of muted colors.  
Age Fifteen  
  
"And so Endy will be coming to visit soon. He's supposed to be talking about Beryl, but I know he's coming to see me. We're having a big dance, and I want all of you to take one of his generals."  
Five Days Later  
  
Endymion, Prince of Earth, landed his ship on the center courtyard of the palace. He walked off to fanfare and headed in the direction of the Moon's Royal Family. He bowed to the king and queen, then accepted the proffered hand of the princess and kissed it. The princess curtsied back, a blush spreading across her face. Endymion's four guards followed behind him, and each bowed to the royalty. The group of eight walked leisurely toward the palace. Along the way, they met four beautiful women. Endymion smiled as he introduced his guards to the princess's protectors. "Kunzite, Jedite, Neflyte, Zoisite. It's my pleasure to introduce you to the Moon Senshi. Princess Aino Minako, of Venus and commander of the senshi. Princess Kino Makoto, of Jupiter. Princess Mizuno Ami, of Mercury. And this," he said, grabbing the arm of Rei with a laugh, "is Princess Hino Rei of Mars. Rei is Usagi's cousin, and a savior! Remember the problems we were having translating the historic documents we found in the caves of Hiram?" The four generals nodded, but only one remembered what Endy was talking about. "Rei is an expert when it comes to ancient stuff, and she came and found the missing link so that we could decipher the codes on the papyri!" "Princess Hino, that was incredible work. The people of Earth are forever in your debt," one of the generals volunteered. Rei eyed him curiously, then responded. "You are welcome, General Jedite, as well as the people of Earth. It was an honor to be able to help."  
Age Seventeen  
  
Rei opened the letter slowly, and read it with even more care. Once she had perused the words, she refolded the letter and walked outside under the noonday sky. Amongst the cherry trees, Rei sat and pondered aloud what she had read. "Anjin as High Priest? I knew it would happen, but I can't believe that father would willingly give up his place. Something had to've happened. And marrying Lia? Traditional, but I can't believe that he would do that. He never liked her. But things might've changed. I've been on the moon for ten years. I've only seen him three or four times. He's what, almost thirty now. Time he married, I suppose. And the house on the Plains, mine. I always liked it, so far away from everything. It's a nice gesture, but I'll never be able to see it. They must be disappointed. Hasha hasn't come for Lia yet like they thought she would." "Who's Hasha?" Jedite asked, coming upon her and hearing just the last five or so sentences. "And why does she need to come for your sister." "Oh, it's not important." "Are you sure?" Jedite asked, not believing her. "Yeah, I'm sure. And as long as you're here, did you hear that my parents have given me the house I told you about before?" "Did they? Congratulations!" Jedite said smiling, picking up Rei and spinning her around. Her put her down gently and hugged her. "Maybe we should ask Endy and Usagi for some time off to go visit," he whispered into her ear. "They'll never let us," Rei answered, the end of her sentences trailing off into laughter as Jedite tickled her. "We could ask," Jedite said seriously, looking into Rei's eyes. Rei let out a half-smile, acquiescing. Jedite whooped in triumph and grabbed Rei to dance an impromptu jig with him. They ended up sitting down, breathless. Rei put her head on Jedite's shoulder and looked into his eyes. He looked back at her and the two began to kiss.  
  
It was nightfall when they returned the palace, going straight to the throne room. They asked the queen and Endymion to allow them a break to travel to Mars and see Rei's new house. Endymion and Serenity looked at each other and smiled. "If it is all right with the prince, I have no problems," the queen said. "I have no problems with it. But only a week. Beryl's getting more people under her and if things continue, we'll need you two back here." Jedite and Rei bowed and promised to come back in a week. The two walked out of the courtroom as fast as etiquette allowed them. The two royals laughed when the pair was out of earshot. "I'm glad they hit it off so well," Endymion commented. "They make a good pair." "Yes, they do," the queen agreed. "Maybe we'll have a wedding to look forward to after they come back." The queen nodded, but inwardly felt a small bolt of panic. A wedding? I wonder if she's told him.  
  
Jedite and Rei left for her new house on the Western Plains of Mars, an area called Meridia. They left innocent and free of worries. ----------------------- [1] Hana: Japanese, meaning flower. [2] Kan: What Hana calls her husband in private. Full name is Kansei, meaning "Tight self-control" [3] Akoni - Rei's great-grandmother. [4] Hino Rei means Prayer/Spirit of Fire. The Royal Family is responsible for overseeing the Chief Temple of the Fire of Life, central to the Martian religion. The name is auspicious because it alludes that Rei will be used by the Fire as an extension of Itself. [5] Saitoku: the queen of Mercury. Meaning intelligence and virtue [6] Lia: Rei's younger sister, now a year and a half old. [7] Sensei: Japanese word, meaning teacher [8] Anjin: meaning the method of obtaining peace of mind through faith [9] Kyouou: Japanese saying, meaning "one's heart of hearts; the depths of one's mind". Basically, it means that the two are joined by the heart, a close bond that can't be broken. 


	2. Prologue 1

Prologue  
  
He appeared out of nowhere, a figure whose clothing was the exact shade of midnight that surrounded him. As he approached the entrance to Hikawa Jinja, the only creatures that noticed his presence were the temple's guardians, Phobeos and Deimos. The two ravens, friends of the miko- priestess who lived in and tended the temple, settled one to a shoulder, and left only when he got to the temple doors. Opening them, he went inside, passing unharmed through the wards against evil, and sensed his way to a small, tidy bedroom. Its inhabitant was the only one in the temple, and was the object of his search. He leaned over the edge of the miko's bed and moved her raven hair away from her alabaster face. He bent over to kiss her cheek, and watched delightedly as she rolled over, smiling in her sleep. Once again, he shifted her hair, and this time traced a line across her face and down her arm. He strained to listen as she murmured one, single word. "Jedite." He smiled. 


	3. Part 1

Chapter One  
  
The ten senshi stared in amazement. They paused their attack in shock as they took in the first sight of their target's face. Two of their number, Super Sailor Mercury and Eternal Sailor Moon stepped back into the protectiveness of their comrades. The one other senshi who had seen the villain before started walking towards the enemy. "Mars!" shouted Venus. "What do you think you're doing?" Mars continued toward the enemy as he stepped up to meet her. "MARS!" Venus screamed, as Super Sailor Mars linked hands with Jedite, fell into his embrace, and disappeared with him.  
  
Later that night, as the senshi gathered at the mansion in which Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru lived, there was - of course - only one topic of discussion. "Well, I still think she's insane. Or something. She didn't do that because he made her. She betrayed us!" "Oh, shut up, Mina!" Mako yelled. "I'm sick and tired of your lack of trust in Rei. Maybe she went with Jedite because she knew he wouldn't yell at her as much as you've been! Nothing she's done for the past month has been good enough for you! She never fights hard enough; she's too preoccupied. You always find something to nit pick at!" Mako blushed in embarrassment as she looked around at all of the wide eyes and gaping mouths. She added, much more calmly. "I think Rei's been a saint lately. She's never come out and said what I just did, and she's had more than a right to. She had a reason for this." Five people broke into animated conversation-Mako, Mina, Michiru, Hotaru, and Chibi. The other four went into the kitchen on the pretense of finding something to drink.  
  
Once in the kitchen, the four women-Usagi, Ami, Haruka, and Setsuna-sat down on opposite sides of a classically carved, square bamboo table. Usagi spoke first. "We should know what's going on with her; four sensitives, one of them a wise, 1,000 year old senshi. Have you noticed anything.odd, Haru? I know Rei's been apprenticing you at the temple." "As you all know, Rei passed her miko exam about three and a half months ago," Haru began, as the other three nodded. "At that time, according to custom, she is allowed to take on an apprentice. Rei approached me, and asked if I was interested. I was, and agreed.on one condition: that she tell me why she chose me. I remember that Rei thought about it, and answered very carefully and almost cryptically. 'Very long ago,' Rei said, 'you were the fourth strongest in mind. You are now the third. You need training.'" At this, Haru shrugged and continued, not noticing Setsuna's sinking shoulders. "Since then, Rei's control over her own.powers has greatly increased. Her communication with the fire has become deeper and more personal. The discipline needed for the kind of power and control she has, I'm told, equals that of Merei." At the questioning looks, Haru explained. "A history lesson has accompanied my temple lessons every day," she said wryly. "Merei was a miko who lived in the 13th century. She was reputed to perform miracles and was believed to be the spirit of Toreima, a wise miko-prophet from the 7th century. Some leaders, now, believe Rei to be the spirit of Merei and, in turn, Toreima." "I think we understand, Haru." Usagi then turned to Setsuna, who now sat with a frown on her face. "Anything to add?" "No. Continue," Setsuna said coldly, with an underlying note of anger. "Very well," Haru picked back up. "Recently, Rei has been spending more time at the fire. She seemed.distressed, and couldn't sleep. She's reported troubling dreams. When she's meditated, it's taken longer for her to focus." Haru paused, and took a deep breath. She continued slowly. "She's.been talking in her sleep." Ami's head snapped up. "Any idea what she's said?" "I have some," Haru replied. "One word repeated many times was Jedite." Usagi and Ami gasped as Haru's eyes locked onto Setsuna's. "She also talked a lot about a place, Meridia, I think." Setsuna closed her eyes and cradled her head in her hands. "You know this place, then?" Usagi asked. "You don't remember? You, of all people!" Setsuna leapt up from the table, chair crashing on the floor, eyes blazing with pain and sadness. Ami also rose, with a tad more gracefulness, and walked over to where the distraught woman was standing. Ami placed a hand on one of Setsuna's stiff shoulders and gently said, "We're sorry, Setsuna. We don't remember. Sit down. Everything's all right. What can you tell us?" "Oh," Setsuna said in a whisper, still standing. "I could probably tell you everything. The Hei.Rei made good on an old, old promise today." Setsuna let Ami guide her back to her chair, and sat down as Haru got everyone a glass of water. Setsuna half-smiled at Haru, and took a long sip. As Haru sat back down, she said, "So, Setsuna?" Setsuna took a deep breath and began her story.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Come on, Rei. We haven't been on a picnic for a while, and today's a perfect day-42 marks." Rei smiled. Jedite was right-it was a perfect day. Warm, with the barest hint of a breeze. Not a cloud in the sky, no other person in miles. Rei conceded with a nod of her head. They went off in the direction of the kitchen.  
  
"What do you mean, there aren't any guardos? I just picked some up a few days ago!" Rei said, distrusting her companion. She went over to the icebox and started looking through it. After five minutes, she spoke. "Aha!" Rei rose, triumphantly displaying two pieces of green fruit, each roughly the size of a potato. "You did it again!" Jedite exclaimed. "Jealous?" Rei insinuated while playfully brushing against his arm. Jedite rose to the bait, grabbing her by the waist and spinning her around. "Of your search-and-rescue talents, my love? Definitely not!" Rei laughed, and tried to wiggle out of his grasp. Jedite wouldn't let go, however, so her efforts merely landed both of them on the floor. After controlling his laughter and regaining his breath, Jedite leaned over to where Rei was still laughing. His head over hers caught her attention. She stopped giggling and looked into his eyes before rising to meet his lips with her own.  
  
Needless to say, the two sweethearts did not leave for their picnic until much later. Once they finally did, Jedite carried a basket loaded with Martian and Terran delicacies in one hand, and Rei's hand in the other. The walk to their 'spot' was silent after the morning of intimacy, but it was the type of silence that brings two people closer together.  
  
"You know," Jedite began, lounging his head on Rei's lap as she stroked his hair, "that Endy said he always knew that we'd get together?" "How?" Rei asked. "We always used to fight so much. I suppose we still do, sometimes," she added as an afterthought. "He said there were two reasons. First, he thought that our fighting covered up our true feelings." "Well, it did," Rei said. "The very first time we kissed was when I couldn't bother arguing with you over the history of the Imperial Martian Line," she joked. "You just didn't want to lose." "I'll ignore that. What was his second reason?" Rei asked, curiously. "He said that because we're the two most powerful psychics in the universe we'd understand each other." "We do, a lot better than others understand us. It also makes our connection stronger." "True," Jedite mused.  
  
@}-------  
  
"Ah," Haru said. "That's what Rei was talking about when she said I was the fourth strongest of mind." "Yes," Setsuna replied. "Rei was the strongest-still is. Jedite was the second, and you were fourth, Haru. Queen Serenity-your mother, Usagi-was the third most powerful. When she died, you took her place, Haru." "But, Setsuna," Ami questioned, "at the time that Haru asked, Rei didn't know that Jedite was alive. Why didn't she tell Haru that she was second?" "How do you know that Rei didn't know that Jedite was alive?" Setsuna asked. "Well, Usagi, Rei, and I saw him killed!" "No," Setsuna argued, "you saw him 'ported back to the Negaverse. He never died. Queen Beryl put him in a crystal for eternal sleep. When Sailor Moon killed Beryl, her spells dissolved-including the one on Jedite." "And you thing Rei knew he was alive the whole time?" Usagi questioned. "They had-and have-a connection deeper than anything we can comprehend. Of course she knew." Setsuna then continued her story.  
  
@}-------  
  
After spending lunch together, Rei and Jedite walked back to the cottage. While they were cleaning up the remains of their meal, Rei picked up her communicator an instant before it began beeping. "Rei here. What's up?" "Mars! Where the hell are you? We've been trying to reach you for the last three hours!" "Nice to hear you too, Venus. I'm sorry, I was out." "Well, isn't that nice. Now get your butt back to base!" "Why? What's going on?" Rei asked, shooting a concerned glance at Jedite. "Can't say; we're not secure. Oh, and do you know where Jed is?" Rei winced, knowing how much her companion hated the shortened version of his name. "I can get a hold of him. Why?" "He needs to come to. Pick him up, will you? Venus out." Rei looked at Jedite and shrugged. "We'd better go. Don't worry, she's not sensitive."  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The two fighters walked through the main hall of the Moon Palace. The sound of Jedite's boots clicking on the floor was drowned out by the bustle of people. Soldiers were leaving in formations as servants were running to and fro. Rei looked at Jedite and telepathed to him. "I think we should head straight to the Control Room. I'll try and contact Haruka." Jedite nodded and watched as his love 'talked' to Haru. The control of her powers was so complete that he, the second in such power, couldn't even tell she was communicating. All of a sudden, Rei pulled Jedite into a side room, and closed and locked the door. "I have to transform, and we have to teleport into the Control Room. The doors are sealed." Jedite picked up on Rei's worry. He knew, just as she did, that the doors were never sealed. His attention was then taken by the sight of Rei transforming into Sailor Mars. Breathlessly, he waited until she was done, then hugged her in a crushing embrace. "You are so beautiful, princess of Mars," he murmured, nuzzling her neck. Mars sighed deeply, then pushed him away. "We don't have time," she said apologetically. "They're waiting for us." Jedite frowned, then nodded in agreement. Mars focused, and transplanted them from a closet to the Control Room.  
  
"It's about time you got here!" Venus said angrily, once Mars and Jedite had fully rematerialized. Mars shrugged, and began walking toward Mercury as Jedite walked in the direction of his prince and fellow generals. Once Mars reached Mercury, she noticed her friends sly smile and raised eyebrows. "Have fun on your picnic?" Mercury 'pathed to Mars, who smiled back. "Your attention, please." Queen Serenity stood in the middle of the room. She pushed a button on the keypad she was holding, and a tactical screen lit to life. The queen motioned toward different positions on it as she talked. "The threat from Beryl and the Negaverse has become more real in the past 5 hours. Her forces, in black, have mobilized and are heading this way. Naturally, our first line of defense has also mobilized; you'll see them in white. As you can see, the two armies should encounter each other at this point, in red, in about two days. I'll now turn this over to Neflyte, general in charge of the Terran forces." "Thank you, Queen Serenity. Our combined forces, As the queen said, should encounter the enemy in approximately 47 hours. The main threat to our army is Beryl's elite Shadow force. This force is comprised of Beryl's best warriors, known as the Seven Shadows. They are magical in nature, and so Jedite, Kunzite, Zoicite, and I will teleport to the army ships in hopes of killing these Shadows, or rendering them permanently useless. We'll be leaving shortly. Sailor Venus?" "Thank you, general. We wish you the best of luck." Neflyte and the other three generals nodded as Venus continued. "In the case of further advance by the Negaverse forces, we have set up three more checkpoints or defense lines. One here, in yellow, the next here, in purple, and the last on the moon, in this palace. Hopefully, it will never come to that. All of the senshi will be quartered here in the palace for the duration of this threat, and train everyday in the eventuality that we are called into action. Any questions?" No one took Venus up on the offer, so the meeting was "Dismissed!" Jedite walked over to a now-worried Mars and put an arm around her shoulder. "We'll be fine," he whispered, and kissed her forehead. "Jedite!" "Yes, Neflyte?" "It's time to 'port." "I'm coming." Mars stood on her tiptoes and whispered in Jedite's ear. "Come back to me." Jedite nodded, and then left with his three friends and fellow generals, as Mars watched. "You two seem very close," a voice from behind Mars said. She whirled around, and answered. "Your majesty. Yes, we are," Mars aid simply. "Does he know?" The queen asked. Mars looked at the ground, then into the face of her queen. "No," she said, "he doesn't."  
  
@}-------  
  
"Doesn't know what?" Usagi asked, interrupting Setsuna's story. "We'll get to that, eventually," she replied. "Anything else?" "Did they really love each other that much?" Ami asked. "Yes, they did. And still do," Setsuna said with a smile. "May I continue?" Everyone nodded, so she did.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Rei paused, listening to the announcement. "All senshi, please report to the Control Room. All senshi to the Control Room." Rei stood up and surveyed the room as she stretched. Half of it was utterly demolished, the other half on fire as a result of the training exercise she had just completed. She half nodded in satisfaction before grabbing a towel to wipe the sweat off of her face. After taking a long swallow of water, she 'ported to the Control Room.  
  
The telescreen in the middle of the room was set up, but not yet on. Ami and Mako were already there, so Rei walked over to them. "You're so lucky that you can do that, Rei. Ami and I had to wait for a teleport to turn on," Mako said. "Oh, it's not all it's cracked up to be. What's going on?" "The fleet is almost ready to intercept. Mina wanted us to watch it," Ami replied. "Ah," Rei said. Suddenly, the rest of the senshi, the queen, and Prince Endymion appeared. Mina walked over to the telescreen and turned it on. She then rejoined the group. Rei moved to the back of everyone, and closed her eyes.  
  
The bridge of the flagship came into view on the screen. The audience listened to a play-by-play of the action. Haruka walked over to where Rei as standing like rock and placed a hand on her shoulder. Rei didn't move, which confirmed Haru's guess, that Rei was 'pathing with Jedite. About five minutes later, Rei stiffened, then the rest of the senshi heard the news. "We're being boarded!" Rei muttered under her breath, and Haru thought she said, "I understand, Meridia," but wasn't sure. Just then, Rei passed out, falling into Haru's arms. Haru gently laid her on the floor, then listened to what her psychic friend already knew. "The generals have been taken to the Negaverse flagship! The Shadows are still fighting! What should we do? What are our orders? Your majesty, what are our instructions? What-" The captain's voice was cut off and the telescreen only displayed static. The senshi looked at the prince, and saw a man trying valiantly to hold back his rage and grief. The queen turned to find Rei, and saw that she was lying on the floor, unconscious, being protected by Haru. Usagi followed the queen's gaze, and yelped when she saw Rei. She ran over to where Haru was, followed by her fiancé. Endymion, fond of the girl who had captured his general's heart so thoroughly, added the thought of her pain to his own blazing rage. He watched with cold unfeeling eyes as Ami, Mako, and Setsuna carried Rei to the teleport to take her to her room, and watched as Haru whispered into the queen's ear, then also left. The others soon left, leaving Endymion alone with Usagi and the queen. "Usagi, would you leave us, please?" her mother asked. "I need to talk to Endymion alone." Usagi hesitated, then 'ported out. The queen placed her hands on Endymion's shoulders and spoke gently. "Do not fear for your generals. We'll get them back. As for Rei, I know you're fond of her. She'll pull through, don't worry about her. As for the war, it's not hopeless yet. We've got some tricks up our sleeves. Trust me, my son. We'll win." Endymion nodded uncertainly, then walked to the 'port pad and left. The queen, now alone, spoke to the Control Room. "The Heiress is our greatest hope now. Our only hope."  
  
@}-------  
  
"Who is this Heiress? What good could she do?" Usagi asked, interrupting once more. "The Heiress," Setsuna replied slowly, "is the second most powerful person in the universe." "Second to who?" Haru asked. "Well, the queen of the moon, right?" Usagi said. Setsuna shook her head. "Sorry Usagi. The Lunar Queen is the third in line of power. The Heiress is second to the Guardian." The other three sensitives shivered, the air in the room suddenly cooling. "Can you elaborate?" Ami asked. "Of course," Setsuna answered. "Think of space, the part that we can see and travel in, as the top layer of an ocean that you can't see beneath. Underneath visible space is an invisible and ever-present ocean of magic, called the Weave. Before the Moon Kingdom was created, a person-the Guardian-forged the magical links that connect all of the planets and moons. The Moon Kingdom depends on these links. As I've said before, during the Silver Millennium each planet was known for being the best in a specific area. For instance, the Mercurians were widely accepted as the most knowledgeable and wise, those of Uranus had the best working control of the earth and soil, and so on and so forth. Most notably were the people of Mars, who were gifted in the lore of magic. For many centuries, it was the people of Mars who upheld the links of the Moon Kingdom. During this time, the royal line of Mars grew more and more gifted in magic, until the strongest magician ever known in the Universe was born and came into power. Rei." Setsuna was interrupted by Ami. "What! Rei? The strongest?" "Yes," Setsuna answered impatiently. "Can I continue?" She did. "As I was saying, Rei came along. From very early in her childhood, she demonstrated more power than both of her parents combined could control. When Rei was seven, just after she was chosen as a senshi, the present Guardian appeared. As tradition, she tested Rei, and found her to know some of the secrets of the universe. Rei was the Heiress. She fit the traditional requirements, she was a female of the House of Mars. She also fit other requirements laid out by the Guardian and Queen Serenity. The Guardian approached Queen Serenity during court and made her claim. The queen agreed; a formality only, then told me. As a result of that meeting, I am one of only two people who have ever met the Guardian and know of Rei's unique position.at least until now." With this, Setsuna stopped. "I see," Usagi said slowly. "When did Rei remember? In this life, I mean." "She never forgot." "What's that supposed to mean?" Ami asked. "I'll get to that. May I continue, Usagi?" Usagi blushed, then nodded. "Where was I? Oh, yes, I remember."  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Rei awoke, her eyes slowly adjusting to the light in her room. She sat up, realizing for the first time that she was in bed. Usagi was sitting in a chair next to the bed. "What happened?" Rei asked, still unsure of where she was and what had occurred. "I remember I was in the Control Room with everyone. I was 'pathing with Jedite." Her spine stiffened and her eyes coldly focused as she continued. "Beryl caught him." "Yes, she did," Usagi said, worried about the state of her protector. The queen entered, summoned by Rei's increased brain activity. She placed a hand on her daughter's head, and spoke. "Rei? Maybe you need some time off. A rest, perhaps?" the queen said, expecting some argument. Rei's eyes unfocused and filled with pain and tears. "I would appreciate that, your majesty," Rei answered softly. The queen, caught off guard by Rei's agreement, asked, "Where would you like to go?" "Home."  
  
Rei materialized in a small, plain bedroom. She put her bags on a hard bed, and left the room to go into the kitchen. Once there, she made herself a cup of peva- a hot, red liquid that tasted curiously like modern day espresso. After downing the peva in one long gulp, she put on a pair of tattered hiking boots and left the house to walk.  
  
Half an hour later, Rei reached Meridia; a lovely flat plain covered with cornflowers and cherry trees. She faced the setting sun and watched it disappear, lost in her thoughts. Sensing someone behind her, she snapped out of her reverie and turned around. "You came," Jedite said. "Yes." He approached her, sensing no fear. "Has she changed you?" Rei asked, secretly probing his mind. "Only just enough," he answered. Sensing no desire to kill, kidnap, or brainwash her, Rei fell into his open arms sobbing.  
  
Once she had settled down, Jedite tried to explain. "You see, Rei, Beryl's only changed my loyalty. Before, it was to Endy and the Moon Kingdom. Now it's the Negaverse. She hasn't touched my reason, my intellect, my heart. I'm still the man you love, only with a different master. Do you understand?" "I do," Rei answered. "Not only because of what you've just told me, but because I probed your mind when you first appeared. You're still the man I love." At first, Jedite was angry-no one can probe another without the other's permission! It's a law! Then he realized that he would have done the same thing. Rei watched as he worked all of this out and happily laughed when Jedite turned back to her and said, "What can this humble servant do to please his mighty mistress?" "Kiss me," she said.  
  
Long after the stars came out, the two rose from the ground. They started walking back towards the cottage hand in hand. Before they had walked ten steps, Rei stopped, gasping in shock. Jedite, two steps ahead, realized he was walking alone, and turned to see what was wrong. The sight stopped him cold. He saw Rei, eyes wide and mouth open, pleading with her eyes for him to tell her that she had sensed wrong, that they could go home. He couldn't. Ten feet behind Rei stood seven senshi and a princess. Jedite froze.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing, Rei? Queen Serenity gave you time off, during war, to recuperate. Is this how you do it? Consorting with the enemy during war is treason. You should be court-martialed!" Venus's words rang through the plain as several senshi were stunned. "Court-martialed?" Jupiter squeaked. "Come on, Venus. Lay off of her," Neptune said. "NO!" Venus screamed. "She's WRONG! We can't bend the rules for her." Princess Usagi angrily turned to the senshi leader. "Venus, go wait in the house. Jupiter, go with her and make she that once she gets there, she stays." Jupiter nodded, leading off an angry and muttering Venus. Once she had made sure of Venus's exit, the princess once again turned her attention towards Rei. Serenity walked forward, followed by Uranus, Mercury, and I, until we were two paces behind Rei. The others left, with a word from Usagi. She spoke gently to her friend. "Rei, come with us. We'll take you back to the moon, everything forgotten." Usagi searched for any sign of movement in Rei, but nothing happened. "You know you can't be with him. He's been brainwashed. He's evil." Rei didn't say anything, didn't move. She was still looking at Jedite. Angry that Rei wasn't doing or saying anything, Jedite spoke. "Your highness, I am NOT evil and I have not been brainwashed. I still love Rei, more than anything in the universe. She is my life, my inspiration, my only desire. Nothing in my feelings for her has changed. She is.she is my heart, my soul. She haunts me in my dreams; she teases me when I'm awake. The passion that we share is fire. The love between us outshines the sun. You can't take that away from us. You may separate us, but I own a part of Rei that you never will, and she owns a part of me that I never knew existed until I met her. She has become everything to me." He stopped and watched, pained, as a single tear fell from Rei's eye, and as he stepped forward to brush it, she fell to the ground. She clutched her head and screamed inside of it while she sobbed outside of it. The second mind-scream caused Mercury to fall unconscious, as the rest of us all winced at the pitch and power of a third mind-scream. "Why must I choose?!" Rei 'pathed, putting every word inside of a scream. "I'm too young, I don't know, don't understand! Why? WHY!" By this time, Jedite and I were the only ones left standing. The screams had also overloaded Uranus and Usagi, while leaving Jedite as a wreck of pain and sorrow. I knew it was up to me. "Rei," I said aloud. "You must choose. Don't decide on what your heart tells you-it will say Jedite. Don't decide on what your head tells you-it will say the moon." By this time, I was whispering into Rei's ear, noticing the reawakening of Uranus and Usagi. "You must choose. Do what the Weave commands." Rei stopped crying, the breath catching in her throat. I saw the slight nod she gave, and backed away from her. Jedite, Uranus, Usagi, and I watched, as she mouthed some words. The others didn't know what she said, but I did. "O Weave of Life, O Fires of Mars-thy servant asks a boon. Of Guidance, Certainty, and Wisdom I lack. Command thy servant to do thy wishes. I will follow through. I ask you now, What should I do?" By this time, the pleasant plain of Meridia was overtaken by gales and a thunderstorm. With lightening crashing everywhere, thunder booming in our ears, and wind trying to knock us down, Rei received an answer. As violently and quickly as the storm had begun and the winds rose up, they dissipated, leaving only a slight breeze. Rei walked over to Jedite, and kissed him. "We've lost her," Uranus murmured. "Wait," I said. Rei took Jedite's face in her hands, and gazed sadly into his eyes. "My love," she began, "know that if it ever comes to this again, if ever I have a choice again, I will go with you." Jedite nodded, and kissed her one last time. He mockingly bowed towards Uranus, Usagi, and I. Then he disappeared.  
  
Rei turned around to face us. "You're my witnesses," she said. "If I ever have to choose again, I swear on my own life that I will go with my love, not my loyalty." I turned around, expecting nothing more.  
  
@}-------  
  
"So that's it, then," Haru said. "That's what you meant when you said that she made good on an old promise today." "Yes, that's what I meant," Setsuna replied. "But the story is far from over." 


	4. Part 2

Chapter Six  
  
Uranus and a now-awake Mercury de-transformed while Rei watched. Usagi went to comfort Rei, but she shook Usagi off coldly. Rei began stalking in the direction of her cottage. "Rei?" Usagi asked, unsure of the fire senshi. Rei paused and waited for Usagi to continue. "Rei, I know it's hard, but you made the right." Usagi's voice trailed off as Rei turned around. "You know? You KNOW? You don't know anything!" Rei screamed, defiantly facing Haru, Ami, and Usagi. She turned around again, her backs to all of us, folding her arms across her chest and coldly whispering. "What do you know of choices, of responsibilities? You're nothing, any of you. Just doing what you're told, living the good and easy life. You don't know the feeling of an incredible burden hanging over your shoulders, and then someone comes along who loves you in spite of the burden, doesn't care about the burden. Then, then you have to tell him, 'No, I'm sorry. I love you, but my duties are more important than my desires." By now, Rei was sobbing uncontrollably. Usagi moved to console with her, but Rei put up her hand, instantly creating a psychic barrier that no one could break through.  
  
Then she turned, and looked at me. "Don't worry, Setsuna," she 'pathed. "I never told him who I really am. And you were right; the Weave did instruct me. Even in my hardest decisions, I'm told what to choose. If its any consolation at all, you-out of all of them-could come closest to knowing what it feels like. To answer to something beyond anyone else's comprehension and be responsible to that. For you it's Time. For me it's the Weave. Our lives are not our own." I shrugged, and after a second, nodded. The others cast curious looks my way, wondering what Rei had 'pathed to me. Then Rei left, walking back to the cottage, barrier still up.  
  
When she reached her home, Mina began to rant and rave again. "I don't care, Rei. You're under arrest." Mina approached Rei to grab her. We tried to warn her about the barrier, but she didn't listen to us. Mina walked right into the shield of psychic energy and got zapped, flying to the other side of the room. By the time she picked herself up, Mina was bright red-both from anger and pain-and furious with Rei. I honestly though that Rei would lose hold of her powers, purposely or not, and kill Mina. Amazingly, Rei was in complete control the whole time, an astounding demonstration. Without a word, Rei 'ported to the moon, taking me with her, and leaving the rest to find their own way back.  
  
Rei and I gained an immediate audience with the queen when we arrived. We told her everything that had happened, including Mina's threats and actions. The queen, a very wise and perceptive woman, listened to the story and saw, instead of a traitor, an emotionally and physically drained senshi. "Rei," she said gently, "we'll talk about this later. Why don't you go and lay down for a while." "Thank you," Rei answered, unemotional and detached. "I think I'd like that." Rei left and took the queen's advice. Apparently she did like it-she didn't wake up for eight days.  
  
@}------  
  
"Eight days?" Ami interrupted. "With no food or water?" "That's right," Setsuna answered. "You have to remember that Rei is different from the rest of us. She gets her life, her sustenance from the Weave." "Why?" Usagi whispered. "Why didn't she let me help her?" "Let me ask you a question, Usagi," Setsuna said. "Do you understand her?" Usagi shook her head, then cried as Setsuna asked her, "How could you have helped?" Ami went over to Usagi and calmed her down. "Did you have to do that?" Ami asked Setsuna bitterly. "Yes. Otherwise she would berate herself for the rest of her life. Anyway, none of us, no one in the universe, could have helped her. No one."  
  
Usagi took what little comfort Setsuna offered in that statement and quieted down so that the story could continue.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
As I said, it was eight days before anyone saw Rei's open eyes. Once she awoke, she would just sit in bed, ignoring anyone who walked in her room. We tried to get her up, moving, but she refused to cooperate. Mako went in to see her with new menu creations, but even that didn't catch Rei's interest. The second day after she awoke, the tenth day after her fateful decision, Mina snuck in to see Rei. "I know we're not exactly on good terms, Rei," she started, sitting in a chair next to Rei's bed, "but we need your help." Mina took a deep breath, then continued. "No one wanted to tell you, but.well, the enemy has broken through our second checkpoint, on Capella. There's just one checkpoint left between them and the palace. Queen Serenity wants to send us to get the Seven Shadows, but.well, we don't want to leave without all of us going. That would break tradition. The senshi always go and fight together." Mina watched, amazed, as Rei sat up, now looking almost normal except for a glint in her eyes that Mina couldn't understand. "When are we leaving?" Rei asked in that cold, unemotional and detached voice that scared the living daylights out of her leader. "In an hour," Mina answered.  
  
"Your majesty." Queen Serenity broke from her conversation and turned around, amazed to see Rei standing behind her. "Are you all right, Rei?" the queen asked. "Yes, thank you. I'm feeling more of myself again. May we talk?" The queen looked at Rei, then dismissed everyone else from the room. "Okay, everyone's gone. What do you want to talk about?" "Mina came and told me what's been happening. They shouldn't go," Rei said seriously. "To get the Shadows? Why not?" the queen asked. "The Shadows are magical, and one is stronger than the four generals were combined. The senshi, apart from myself, are not magical in nature, only in power. If you send them, they too will be captured," Rei explained. "What do you propose we do?" Queen Serenity asked, while thinking about the truth of Rei's statements. "Send me." The queen's jaw dropped in astonishment as Rei clarified her statement. "Send the Heiress."  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Queen Serenity emerged from her chamber with Rei in tow. "I've summoned the senshi to meet in the Control Room. Can you teleport?" "Yes, I can," Rei replied. "Good," the queen said. "'Port us both. It will save time."  
  
"So, I have decided to send Rei. Alone," the queen concluded. The room burst into conversation. Rei, standing next to the queen in front of everyone, surveyed the senshi. From the back of the room, Mina stood and began walking to meet Rei. The closer Mina got, the quieter the room became. When she had reached the front, Mina looked at Rei, and spoke. "Good luck. We'll be rooting for you." Rei closed her eyes, and 'ported to Capella's surface.  
Chapter Eight  
  
Rei opened her eyes to see the cold and gray atmosphere around her. She knew she must succeed; that she was the last hope. Her eyes focused on seven figures that were coming her way. The Seven Shadows approached her, each wearing a different color. The leader, in red, bowed towards Rei, and spoke. "Sailor Mars, Rei, this is an honor. But we expected to see your friends as well." "They won't be joining us," Rei answered coldly. "I see. Tell me, why are you alone? You know what happened to your generals. It didn't take too much to overpower them." "I am not a general," Rei answered simply. "You think you're better?" "Yes." With this pronouncement, Rei turned off the camera that had been sending images and sounds to us. She had left us blind and clueless. All we could do was wait.  
  
About fifteen minutes later, the air in front of us started to shimmer. Everyone tensed, until we saw Rei's form condense and materialize. Everyone was shocked, except for the queen and I. We knew Rei's power, even if we didn't understand it. The rest of you gasped, for there was not a single bruise on her. Rei approached the queen and bowed, holding out seven rainbow gems in her palm. "You majesty," she said tiredly, "this is all that remains of the Seven Shadows." Rei straightened up, and looked into the queen's eyes. Serenity nodded. "We thank you for your service, Rei. Now you must rest." Rei agreed, and 'ported to her bedroom, taking me with her. From what I understand, as soon as Rei and I left, the control room broke out into an uproar. Everyone wanted to know how she had done it alone; how she forced the Shadows into the crystals; what Serenity would do with them. The queen was calling for silence, though no one could hear. It took Mina's loud "BE QUIET!" to settle things down enough for the queen to talk. "Thank you, commander," she told Mina, who nodded in reply. "Rei will not be disturbed by uninvited guests while she rests. Only those whom she calls for may see her. We all know that she is tired after her ordeal. She has been very brave, and performed a great service to all of us. Furthermore, no one will ask her how she managed to perform this service. If Rei wishes to tell, that is her choice, but no one shall ask. Understood?" Everyone nodded, feeling a little ashamed of their earlier behavior. "Many of you are curious to know what I shall do with these gems. I am not sure yet, but I will tell you once I know. Keep in mind that the Shadows are not the only forces that Beryl has. She still has the generals, as well as legions, to command. Rest, build strength, and prepare for the worst. You are dismissed." The queen waited until everyone except Haruka had left. "Haru," she said. "Yes, your majesty?" "Did you feel anything, from Rei, when she was out there?" "No, I didn't, majesty." "Isn't that unusual?" "Yes." Serenity nodded, dismissing Haru. She looked around the now-empty room. "Thank you, Heiress. You protected us while protecting yourself." She left.  
  
@}--------  
  
"So no one knows what happened on that asteroid, do they?" Ami asked Setsuna. "No one knows." Setsuna looked at the others, waiting for them to complete their thoughts. Haru looked up quickly, as did Ami. Usagi was last, armed with questions. "You never looked in your time key?" "I've tried, but Rei's somehow managed to block that time out." "Rei is magical in nature, while the rest of us aren't?" "Correct." "How is that possible?" "Rei is the daughter of the Weave. She has Weave magic running through her just as we have blood. She isn't really human like the rest of us. She's a pure magical being who has chosen to appear to us like one of us." "How did the Shadow know her name?" "Usagi, we have to remember that the generals had been caught. Jedite knew who Rei was, then Beryl did. She passed down the info to her soldiers." "Rei took you with her, after she gave the gems to my mother. What happened?" "She told me that she had transformed into the Heiress. She told me that she had hidden that event from everyone and everything, including my time key. She told me it was magnificent to let the magic in her change her to her real appearance. She said that letting the magic go was wonderful, wielding the power she had been born with was natural and easy. She told me she didn't want to bottle it up again, to wait for the next chance to be her true self. She told me she was going to rest, and asked me to leave. I did." Usagi nodded, taking all of the information in. She then waved her hand for me to continue, a gesture remarkably similar to one her mother used to make. I obeyed, as is my custom.  
Chapter 9  
  
A day later, we saw Rei's face emerge from her bedroom. She still looked tired, but every pore seemed to radiate a certain power and grace. It was amazing, seeing Rei like that, but once she knew she was different, it was gone. It seemed as if she was always busy: always going somewhere, always doing something. Most of you avoided her, especially Mina. No one had the heart to tell her that Jedite had just captured Mars for Beryl. When a few of us finally did track her down, I think she took the news rather well.  
  
"Um, Rei? Can we talk to you for a second?" "Sure, guys. What's up?" "Well, you might want to sit down." "Sit down? Why? Haru, Ami, Setsuna-what's going on?" "It's Beryl. She, um, she sent Jedite to capture a planet." That was as far as Haru got. Rei's eyes filled with tears, as she looked at the ground. "Yes, I know. Beryl's got Mars now." Rei looked up into the faces of her friends. "Thanks for letting me know." With that, Rei walked off, leaving us standing in the hallway in amazement. The normally temperamental senshi knew her planet was captive to an evil enemy queen. She knew her love had captured it. Yet, she didn't make a fuss, she didn't bawl-she left. Quietly.  
  
@}-------  
  
"Then what happened?" Usagi inquired. "We later found out that she spent many hours behind closed doors, speaking with the queen. I wasn't privy to the Rei's conversations with Serenity, so I don't know what they talked about. Strategy, captivity, the crystal, the Heiress, the Guardian. The next thing we knew, Beryl was laying a siege down against Earth."  
  
@}-------  
  
"Sailor Mars, please report to the Control Room. Mars to the Control Room." Rei looked around her darkened room. The blinds were down, every crack filled with a towel, sheet or something. She put the glowing staff in front of her under an invisibility charm, and waited for the room to clear of the magic just performed. She opened her bathroom, washed her face, transformed, and 'ported out.  
  
All of us senshi were in the Control Room, and watched as Sailor Mars appeared. She walked over, and stood next to Sailor Venus. "As most of you know," Queen Serenity began, "the Nega-forces have recently captured Mercury and Venus. Their forces, as of this moment, are attacking Earth. Despite the preparedness of the Terran forces, Prince Endymion and I both agree that Earth will be unable to hold out much longer. In this event, Beryl will have captured every planet save Pluto. It is the opinion of Sailors Venus and Uranus that Beryl will set up a major command post on Earth, in order to capture, and destroy, the Moon." With this, Serenity took a deep breath, and continued. "All civilians are at this present moment evacuating the Moon. I've spoken with the ruling powers in the Asteroid Belt, and they are willing to house our people until this crisis is over. I have decided to send Sailors Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn with my people. No," she said, raising a hand to quiet down the protests, "it has already been determined. I need people that I trust to assure that all of the civilians make it safely to the Asteroid Belt." An aide of Serenity's 'ported in at that moment, and handed her a message before 'porting back out. "I've just been informed," the queen said haltingly after reading the note, "that Earth has capitulated. They've just proclaimed Beryl queen, in accordance to her wishes." Endymion closed his eyes in pain, realizing that his parents had to have died in order to allow Beryl her wish. Usagi placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort the man who had now lost almost everything.  
Chapter Ten  
  
Very soon after that, the last ship of civilians was preparing to leave. Hotaru and Michiru had accompanied the previous vessels, and this was to be Haruka's ride out to the Belt. A moment before she had to board, she spoke with Rei and I. "What will happen, Rei? Will we know?" Haru asked. I wondered how Rei could diplomatically answer this without giving away the foreknowledge I knew she possessed. After looking to me for help, which I did not give, she uncomfortably cleared her throat. "Everything will turn out all right, Haru. And yes, you will know what happens." Haru looked into Rei's eyes, and found assurance, what she was looking for. She nodded, and left. Everything was so quiet. The queen, the prince and princess, and us five senshi were the only ones left on the moon. We were alone, waiting for the inevitable.  
  
It didn't take very long for Beryl to launch an armada against us. Queen Serenity got word from our depleted intelligence forces on earth as soon as Beryl had left. According to our spies, Beryl had been preceded by several ships. Because I had not left the queen's side since the other outer senshi left, I found out when she did. The queen told the others at the nightly planning session. I watched for a reaction from Rei, and had my feelings confirmed-Rei displayed no shock, only dull sorrow. Rei knew, before the rest of us. You know, in the hours between Beryl's launch and her arrival, it seemed that Rei knew everything. Things she wasn't supposed to know.like battle plans. Beryl's battle plans.  
  
"Are you sure, Rei?" Mina asked for the ten-thousandth time that day. "Absolutely," Rei said patiently. Taking a deep breath, she repeated her convictions for the ten-thousandth time that day. She's going to land here," Rei said, pointing to a spot on a map, "and come in this way to the courtyard," motioning to a new area. "So, based on this theory, we should concentrate our soldiers here, here and here, block off this avenue of escape, and confront Beryl, and her generals, in the courtyard. It may be risky, but if Rei is this sure, and Beryl is planning to do this, there's no way we can lose." Mina looked around for approval, and got it. She nodded to Rei, who began issuing orders to the normal standing army.  
  
Rei was right. Beryl landed where she had guessed. The Nega-forces marched off their ships, in perfect formation. They marched straight into an ambush. The Moon's armies, perfectly placed, fired their weapons at the invaders. The Negaverse's armies fired their weapons at the defenders. With laser-lights bouncing off of everything and everyone, smoke polluting the air, and the confusion that any battle has, pure pandemonium and chaos ran rampant. By the time anyone could tell, the Moon was victorious. Us five senshi, back in the courtyard, watched through the window on my time key. Practically all of the normal Nega-force army was dead. Beryl had no army, but she had four generals to guard her.  
  
We saw, with our eyes, as she approached the courtyard. I turned off my time key, and hid my talisman. Preparing to leave, I sent Rei a message. "Heiress, protect the future." Rei nodded, and I left.  
  
I was now with the queen, the princess, and the prince in the locked control room. "Your majesties," I began, "it is not safe for you to stay. This-" I was cut off by the queen, who flatly refused my request. I conceded, which is the only thing one can do when refused by the ruler. Endymion set up a tele-screen, and we watched the confrontation begin in relative safety. 


	5. Part 3

Chapter Eleven  
  
"Well, how nice of Serenity to send out people to greet me." She motioned to her generals. "I believe you all know each other." Sneering in Rei's direction, she added venomously, "And Miss Mars, how nice for you to be able to see the man you love before you die." "I will not die today, Beryl, but you will." These words, though few, gave the senshi enough hope to continue on their quest to protect their princess. When Beryl said, "Brave words, Mars. Let's try it, shall we?" Mina glanced at everyone, giving the go-ahead.  
  
The four senshi lined up opposite the four guards. Mars and Jedite were heartbroken, knowing that each one had to follow orders and kill the other. Neflyte decided that he'd had enough. He let loose a strand of evil black energy and directed it towards Venus. When Venus saw the evil heading toward her, she blocked the evil energy with a strong crescent beam. The two energies collided, and disappeared. Venus sighed. This might take a while.  
  
Eventually, the battle began to split up as one senshi and one Nega- general moved to four different points in the courtyard. Neflyte and Venus were still going at it, and I was glad to see that Venus was ahead, though slightly. Seeing the two fight reminded me of the time when Neflyte was still good, and in training with the senshi.  
  
I walked with the queen to the training grounds. Even from our distance, we could hear the two commanders heckling each other. "Is that all your Venus chain can do, Mina? I can get out of that so easily!" "Oh, yeah? Well, your energies aren't exactly worthy of respect!"  
  
Jupiter was hammering Zoisite with everything she had, and was clearly winning. The battle was somewhat uneven, usually Mercury and Zoisite fought. I asked the queen about that. "You know, Setsuna, I hadn't even noticed that. It is odd, isn't it. I wonder why Beryl let them fight so unevenly staggered." As a result, Mercury and Kunzite had destroyed their portion of the courtyard, but the senshi of water was badly hurt. Rei and Jedite, separated from the rest, weren't fighting. Each was sending very miniscule powers, not enough to hurt, at the other. After a very weak celestial ring attack, Rei realized she could no longer sense Ami. Her friend was gone. Rei paused, and looked at Jedite. "My love," she said. "I know, Rei. If you can, you must." Rei nodded, choking down her tears. She wiped them away, then pointed her finger at Jedite, who simply stood there. "Mars Snake Fire Consume," she whispered. The streams of flame turned into pythons, and raced in Jedite's direction. The pythons hit and clamped on, drawing all of the energy out of Jedite. At last, he collapsed, and Rei ran over to him. "Someday," he whispered. "Someday," Rei answered, and watched, pained, as her lover succumbed to the raw power she had hit him with, and disintegrated. Jedite was gone.  
  
By the time Rei had done this, Mercury was gone, as were Venus and Jupiter. It seemed that Neflyte had killed Venus. Jupiter had defeated Zoisite, but had been promptly killed by Neflyte's last energies. Her friends, dead. Through the haze that threatened to claim her, Rei saw the two generals who were left. Former friends. The memories.  
  
Neflyte, the leader of the four, the most dedicated of all of Endy's guards. Kunzite, the comedian, who had for so long been the "Official Cheerer- Upper".  
  
But not any more. Now, they were all under Beryl's spell, and threatened the very sanctity of the universe itself. With Beryl, the guards, and those of us in the control room watching on, Rei changed. Wind howled, the planet shook, storms began to develop as lightning crashed. Water poured from the heavens, and the air crackled with fire. The woman we all knew as Rei was gone, and in her place stood the Heiress. For the first time, the Heiress was seen in her full power and glory. Rei was now pure Weave power, a being of floating electricity and light. The air around her caught on fire, as two pure Weave orbs stared at Beryl. Beryl stared back, in amazement, at the sight before her eyes. She knew there was no way to win, not against the Weave's daughter. The generals, fighting the impulse to bend at the knee, prepared to fire their evil energy into the cloud. Serenity, Usagi, Endymion, and I watched, Usagi and Endy in amazement, Serenity and I in sorrow. You see, it was written long ago that the Heiress, even though immortal, would somehow die in the midst of chaos to bring peace back to the universe. In the midst of that death, all royalty would also leave the realm of the living. I knew what Serenity was thinking, that this was that time. Rei would die, and so would her daughter. A tear formed in the corner of her eye, and fell as we saw Rei fling pure Weave energy at the generals. The air around the traveling magic fizzled and flickered, caught between the invisible Weave and the visible universe. The pure 'right-ness' of the Weave hit the pure 'evil-ness' of the generals, and their atoms were split and absorbed into the air. Knowing the inevitability of her death, Beryl launched a poison-tipped arrow at the center of the ethereal being in front of her. Beryl, also, knew the prophecy. We all watched in silence as the arrow pierced Rei. She returned to her human form, unconscious and close to death. Beryl stepped over Rei's inert body and began walking towards the palace. We all felt it then. Rei, too, was gone.  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
As soon as we knew for sure that no one else was left, the queen ordered me to return to the Gates of Time, and stand guard there. I obeyed. Once I got back to the immense mystery that is time, I watched the end of the Silver Millennium, in silence.  
  
Rei rose from the ground, wincing at the tenderness of the newly-healed tissue. Standing up gingerly, her eyes took in what she had felt before. She gasped at the brutal carnage, running over to Sailor Mercury, who was laying dead on the ground. "Ami, my friend," she murmured. Rei looked around, sadly, and saw Mako and Mina; the three were lying on the ground, mutilated, dead. The gouges went deep, the smell of fresh blood hung in the air. Rei ran to each senshi, leaving fresh tears by each one, and I knew that she was cursing the memories that ran through her mind, just as they had through mine.  
  
Ami, looking up from a book, smiled at Rei. Putting the book down, Ami rose, and offered to help Rei clean the temple.  
  
Mako, cooking in the kitchen, reached over Rei to grab a jar of orange peel. Mixing a teaspoon of it into the bowl, she lifted a spoonful of batter out, and shoved it into Rei's mouth.  
  
Mina, the fearless leader, grimaced as another of Rei's attacks flew past her defenses. Pouring all of her energy into a love-me chain, she laughed as it wound around Rei.  
  
As Rei glanced around the palace courtyard, the scene of death, she noticed that one senshi was missing: me. I stepped out from behind the curtains of time, and she stiffened. "Why did this have to happen, Setsuna?" she asked. I said nothing, but watched out of the corner of my eye, as the last tear hidden in that magical being named Rei slipped out. Hitting the ground, it exploded into three pieces. Each piece took on a color; one blue, one green, one orange. Each droplet of salt-water flew to a senshi and wrapped around them. The colors grew, and consumed. By the time they dissipated, each senshi was restored to her normal beauty. There was no sign of blood, no sign of death. Rei took no notice of this, but looked heavenward for a moment. Then her face turned to stone as she faced the palace. "Rei, no. Don't go in there. Please!" I cried. I knew what was inside, I had watched it happen. But no. Rei stalked up the long path, and opened the door. She disappeared inside.  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
I stood in shock for a minute, then ran to catch up with Rei. I followed the sound of her boots as they clicked on the tile floor. When I came up behind her, she looked as if death had overtaken her. In a way, it had. Before her, lying on the floor in each other's arms, were Usagi and Endymion. "They look so peaceful, lying in death," Rei said quietly, the sound echoing through the quiet palace. She was right. The princess and her love were.smiling. Rei sighed. She could not mourn her princess, her lover's prince. All of her tears had already been shed. She stepped over them, and walked towards the fallen queen.  
  
Queen Serenity, thirteenth ruler of the Silver Millennium, was sitting on the ground. Hearing us approach, she looked up. Both Rei and I stifled gasps at the sight of her face. Tears-streaked skin was burnt, and still bleeding. In fact, half of the skin on her body was gone. "It took a lot to defeat Beryl," she managed to get out. "But I did it. Me and the crystal." The Silver Imperium Crystal was still in her hand, cradled by bone only. The crystal itself was dull, all of the power it had was used up. Rei ran over to the queen, and gently held her. "Your majesty, I-" Rei was cut off and the queen managed to speak some last words. "Heiress, please, as a favor. Send them to the future. All of them. That way.that way they can live again, as they were meant to. They can return the universe to peace. And you, you and Setsuna, will guard them, and prepare the way." She shuddered, knowing that only a few precious moments were left. "The crystal, Rei. Keep the crystal for my daughter." With that, Serenity was gone. Rei and I were the only ones alive.  
  
After placing the royals in somewhat of a more dignified state, Rei and I sat down to work out how to best accomplish the queen's last request. "That might work," I mused. "The shadows are already in crystal form, they would just be reborn into humans." "And I could put the rest of the souls into crystals, and send them all to be reborn as well." Rei said. "It wouldn't be that hard. The senshi have their heart crystals, so does Usagi. Endymion has a smaller one, so even he wouldn't be that hard to send to the future."  
  
We agreed that this would work, and got down to business. Rei walked to each person, and concentrated briefly, putting each soul and heart crystal into a bubble. She had done the three senshi, and Usagi and Endymion. We walked outside, and paused at the memory of the generals and Beryl. "Setsuna, we have to send them as well." "Why?" I asked. "Usagi and the senshi will have to defeat Beryl and the Negaverse. To know that they can. Otherwise." She let her sentence run out, and watched as I realized the import of her words. "No one can be sent through time without their death's hand being sent. To do so would destabilize the fabric of time." Rei nodded. "Can you do it? They're all.um.disintegrated. Dust." Rei closed her eyes tightly, as the sir around us started to crackle. The air shimmered, and after a few seconds, five more crystals appeared. All were black. I was more than shocked at this display of power.  
  
@}-------  
  
"And as you probably guess, Rei sent the crystals to earth, to be reborn into humans." Setsuna finished, as her audience awoke from it's shock and enrapturement. "What happened to you and Rei?" Haru asked. "I returned to guard the Gates of Time. Out of Time, I never aged. I watched everything as it happened. Rei, though, decided to go to Earth, with the crystals. She watched, for centuries, waiting for the reincarnations of her friends. She guarded the crystal until you came, Usagi. She guarded the universe until the senshi were ready." Looking at Haru, Setsuna smiled, and said, "So no, Rei is not the spirit of Merei or Toreima. There were no such people. Rei assumed the identities of Merei and Toreima, as well as many others." "What happened to the people and senshi in the Asteroid Belt?" Ami asked, always the scholar. "Somehow, once Serenity died, everyone in the universe did. It took a little time, but it seemed as if the universe couldn't live without the purity of a Lunar Queen. After Rei had sent the souls of the five people on the Moon to Earth, we took a trip out to the Asteroid Belt.  
  
@}-------  
  
Rei teleported us to the capitol of the Belt, a pleasant city called Junera. As we entered the city, people stopped what they were doing, to watch. It was unnerving, having to walk through hundreds of people to get to the capitol building. I remember that you, Haru, were standing on the steps, also watching us approach. When Rei and I got close enough, you ran out to meet us. Both Rei and I could see the question in your eyes. "It's over, Haru. Beryl's dead, and so are her generals," Rei said. "And everyone else? Serenity, Usagi?" Rei paused, as her eyes showed the depth of pain that she was feeling. "All gone, Haru," she whispered. Haru stood in shock, as Michiru, Hotaru, and the ruler of the Belt came out, summoned by the report of two Lunar strangers. The Belt's ruler, a generous person named Catin, saw Haru, and the look Rei was giving her. "I see," were all the words that came out of her mouth. She turned back to the capitol building, and motioned for the five of us to follow.  
  
Catin was not an ignorant ruler. She had also heard the prophecy regarding the Heiress, and somehow saw that in Rei. She took us to a room, and allowed us to discuss our course of action.  
  
@}-------  
  
We, of course, decided to send the three Outers to the future. Rei recognized the superiority of the talismans in battle, and knew that the princess could not hope to survive future threats without the help of the Outer senshi. When the time came to send the Outer senshi's souls to the future, Catin knew that no one in the universe could live without the help of the senshi. She realized that her people would all die. Catin asked Rei to keep the people alive, in some way. As a result of Catin's words, Rei sent portions, pieces of souls, so that no identity was lost forever. Everyone in the universe, in one way or another, lived on."  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
At that time, the kitchen door clanged open. Mako entered, and stopped at the sight of the four sitting around the table. "What have you been discussing? You're all so serious." Usagi smiled sadly at Mako, and rose slowly. "It's a long story, Mako. A very long story." She walked out of the kitchen, followed by Ami, Haru, and Setsuna. "What did I say?" Mako wondered, now alone.  
  
The four walked to the door, ignoring the conversation that was still going on in the living room. Opening the coat closet, Usagi and Ami grabbed their jackets. "Thank you for your hospitality, Haru. And thank you for the story, Setsuna," Usagi said quietly. Ami added her thanks, and the two bowed, as Haru and Setsuna did also. Usagi and Ami walked outside, and began to head for home.  
  
The two walked in silence for some time, until Ami began to speak. "She's still Rei, Usagi. Nothing can change that," Ami said, in efforts to comfort her leader. Understanding that nothing she could say would help, Ami stopped talking. Within minutes, the two reached the entrance to Ami's home. "Good night, Usagi." "Thank you, Ami. Good night," Usagi replied. She watched as Ami got safely into her home, then continued towards her own. After some time, Usagi sensed a familiar presence in front of her. It was Rei. "Setsuna told you, didn't she." Rei said, more of a statement than a question. Usagi nodded, as Jedite came into view. He grabbed Rei's hand, and stood next to her, enduring the gaze of Usagi. "It's okay," Rei assured. "Once Beryl died, the spell placed on Jedite's loyalty disappeared. He's wholly himself again." "Why didn't you tell me, Rei?" Usagi whispered. "I couldn't. No one could know that I was the Heiress." Usagi started. "What do you mean you were the Heiress. You aren't any more?" "No, I'm still the Heiress." Rei placed a hand on Usagi's shoulder. As Rei touched her friend's shoulder, a coursing energy went through Usagi. With it came a cold realization. Rei was the Heiress. The second most powerful person in the universe. Usagi bowed her head, then her knees. "Heiress, I am your servant." Rei turned to Jedite, who merely lifted an eyebrow. She turned back around, and surveyed the teenager in front of her. "Usagi, Princess of the Silver Millennium, who will in the future be Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo. Rise." Usagi looked up, and saw Rei's face, the face of one of her best friends, not the face of distant stranger. She leapt up, hugged Rei, and started to cry. "Why? How will this change? What are going to do?" Her words ended in sobs. Rei tried to comfort Usagi, but she was soon interrupted.  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Unbeknownst to Usagi, Ami had not stayed at her apartment. She had been following her leader, at first to make sure that Usagi would get home safely. Once Ami had seen Rei appear with Jedite, she had ran back to Haru's apartment.  
  
"Haru? Haru!" Ami yelled, out of breath. Haru and Setsuna came running. "What is it Ami?" Setsuna asked. "Usagi.walking home.Rei and Jedite." Ami tried to say between gasps of breath. Haru and Setsuna looked at each other, then Haru went to find Michiru. "Mich, Setsuna and I are going to walk Ami home. We'll be back soon." Michiru nodded, and kissed her lover. Haru and Setsuna set off, following Ami to the point where she had left Usagi.  
  
The three crept up, hearing Usagi's sobs. Setsuna, seeing Rei, stopped and bowed her head. "Heiress." "Setsuna, Keeper of Time and Space," Rei said while disentangling herself from Usagi. Ami went to Usagi, and held her while she continued to sniffle. Setsuna stepped to Usagi's side, while Jedite stepped to Rei's. "I know that Setsuna told you what happened, back in the Silver Millennium," Rei said, addressing Usagi, Ami, and Haru. "But she forgot one thing." "What?" Haru asked. "She didn't give you the history of the universe, the galaxy. She didn't tell you about the planet Muse, the other elements of the universe. She didn't tell you about everyone else." "Everyone else?" Usagi asked, now calm. "We're not the only senshi, the only people from the Silver Millennium. There are others." Usagi, Ami, Haru, Setsuna, and Jedite looked at each other in amazement, as Rei elaborated. "There are six other senshi, on this planet. Six senshi, and one trainer." "Are you in contact with them?" Ami asked, stunned. "Yes." 


	6. Epilogue 1

Epilogue  
  
Hours later, Rei, Jedite, and Setsuna were in the kitchen of Hikawa Jinja. While the reunited couple was sipping cherry bark tea, Setsuna was speaking. "Six, you said. Six and a trainer? Why don't I remember them?" Placing her hot teacup on a place mat, Rei smiled. "You asked me, back at the end of the Silver Millennium, to erase your memories of them. I did." "Can you tell us who they are?" Jedite asked. "Of course."  
  
The discussion lasted well into the next day. 


	7. Adventures in Kaviq

Kaviq  
Written by: Reichieru Noubunkya  
"Revolution starts with the individual. It starts with a person making a commitment to do what's right. Revolution is not imposed upon another, it is kindled within them."  
  
"The choice, as every choice, is yours: to fight for freedom or be fettered, to struggle for liberty or be satisfied with slavery, to side with life or death. Spread the word of life far and wide.hold your heart open to the truth."  
  
-Mumia Abu-Jamal Excerpt from the Encyclopaedia of the Silver Millennium  
  
Hen Anysbryd: Also known as the Uebel Antediluviano or Ancient Evil. Many religions contain a story of an evil angel/spirit/being that was thrown out of Heaven/Paradise/Valhalla, and became the father of all things evil. This actually mirrors the history of the Hen Anysbryd. Once a divine embodiment of the Weave, the Anysbryd developed feelings for the first Guardian. Instead of carrying these feelings to a logical and peaceful conclusion, the Anysbryd decided to act on his fantasies. These fantasies were violent and murderous, so the Weave could not handle his presence as part of Itself. The Anysbryd was expelled from the Weave and became the embodiment of all things evil.  
  
Muse: a planet, once located between Jupiter and Saturn. Originally, Sailor Muse was meant to bridge the gap between the Inner and Outer Courts of the Moon Queen. This was not meant to be a permanent solution, but the first senshi of Muse served this purpose well. Instead, her duties evolved to be a member of a group of other senshi that had more powerful, yet more linear powers. It was during the reign of Queen Minerva that the Chief Mage of Mars (see Religion: Mars, Fires of), the high priest Jiku Marimo, turned his back on his loyalties. He left Mars, and his duties, and enslaved the peoples of Muse. The Queen of the Moon rose against Jiku, but not even the power of the Silver Imperium Crystal was enough to defeat him. The Heiress, in obedience to the Guardian and in consideration of Minerva, destroyed Jiku with fire, but he took Muse with him. All that remains of Muse are the craters in Jupiter and the rings of Saturn.  
  
Religion: Kaviq: Kaviq is a Guardian-worshipping world. After the Great Cataclysm, a small group of Chymi escaped to the Great Forest of Naien. In Naien, they continued the Chymian religion and traditions. During the reign of Queen Vesta, the group underwent a change in operation. The Chief Priestess is now chosen by her peers, measured by her devotion, wisdom, and control over magic, to live in Naien while the others return to the great cities and proselytize. It is the Chief Priestess's lot to uphold her people, continue to learn, and train a successor.  
  
Religion: Mars, Fires of: The people of Mars had been known since the time of Gekijouno Higosha, the first Guardian, for their control over magic. While other planets were discovering and streamlining their talents, the Martians upheld the magical and mysterious links of the Moon Kingdom. As the centuries passed, the royal line of Mars grew more and more gifted in magic. Most generations of Martian royalty had one royal child, a female to carry on the bloodline of the Royal Family. The female would be crowned queen on her 25th birthday, or after the death of her mother, whichever occurred first. As princess, then queen, she traditionally marries the High Priest of the Fire of Life. This religion is uniquely Martian. In the main temple on Mars, a large fire would be kept alive. It was believed that the spirit of the Martian people, as well as a divine and benevolent spirit, was in the fire. Priests and priestesses cared for the fire, the higher- level clerics communicating with the internal wisdom. High-level clerics often worried about the continuation of the Fire, seeing some disaster in the future of the Silver Millennium. Those clerics received visions near their death that alleviated these worries. Some, shortly before dying, prophesied a religion on Earth that would continue the tradition of fire- guarding and -watching. It was also a relief to learn that this religion would be created at the hands of a Martian princess and priestess.  
Prologue  
  
The figure looked around, searching the darkened alleyway with the eyes of a seasoned warrior. Detecting no movement, he darted out of the doorway and into the night. A few minutes later, six people, with the air of power all around them, stopped at the same door. The leader of the group, a petite woman, nodded at three of her companions. The other two took up guard positions outside the doorway as the four broke the door down and rushed inside. "Kunda!" the woman roared. "Freeze!" The people inside panicked and suddenly sparks were flying from nowhere. Books and papers lying around mysteriously caught on fire, as one or two of the room's inhabitants abruptly vanished into thin air. The police began firing lasers, and within seconds, the remaining occupants were dead. The leader glanced at each body, before spitting on the floor. "The dog got away." She walked outside and sniffed the air. The five looked at her. "We just missed him." They all walked away. No witnesses of their presence remained alive, except for the two people who had gotten away somehow. The dead bodies inside of the room were already rotting.  
  
In a darkened alleyway, in the slums of Sydney, a murderer paused over the body of his latest victim. Hearing movement behind him, he turned. Someone hiding in the shadows spoke. "Oi, mate! Hold it right there!" The murderer dropped his weapon, turning to escape. Another shadow, another voice. "And just where do you think you're going?" With walls on both the right and left, and people blocking his escape, the murderer knew he was doomed. With final courage, he asked, "Who're you?" The person behind him spoke. "Glad you asked. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Sailor Elemental, and in front of you is Sailor Force. You, mate, are cooked."  
  
In a crowded tourist attraction of downtown Knightsbridge, a purse- snatcher swindled another old lady. Casually sauntering away, a voice from behind yelled. "Hey, you! Stop!" Needless to say, the thief set off running. Whilst chasing him, one of the two people spoke to the other. "How come the sodding idiots always run when I say that?" Her partner threw her "the look". The thief, out of breath and cornered, turned to face his captors. "I give up," he gasped. "Who are you?" "I am Sailor Psyche," the taller of the two answered. "And my companion is Sailor Muse. I'm afraid you'll have to come with us. I hear Scotland Yard has been looking for you."  
  
In a trendy section of Paris, two people sat at a sidewalk bistro. After a cup of espresso, the two women saw what they had come looking for: the trade between a local drug lord and the president of a major corporation. One turned to the other, and nodded. Slipping discreetly into the bathroom, they transformed. "Space Silence Power!" "Star Nova Power!" Finished with the transformation, one turned to the other. "Ready, Sailor Star?" "Oui, Sailor Space." They crept out in search of the criminals.  
  
And, in the Hikawa shrine outside of Tokyo, a young raven-haired woman was talking to a beautiful tangerine-haired woman. "They have been sufficiently trained?" "I believe so. They have not yet met, though, according to the directions you gave me." "Good. The time is near. An evil approaches, one that the Heiress must handle. She wishes to leave the planet reasonably well-guarded." "You're expecting." "A tremendously powerful diversion." "The Guardian." "Will do nothing." The orange-haired woman nodded, and asked one last question. "You will let me know?" "I will."  
  
The tangerine hair, and its mistress, faded out of sight. The remaining woman walked back into the temple, and began to gaze into a fire. What she was seeking is not known. Her name, though, is. She is the chief miko of Hikawa. She is Rei Hino.  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was late in the afternoon, and Haru's lesson for the day was not finished. She sighed, heavily, hoping to give her teacher a clue. It was apparent that Rei did not notice. She's probably ignoring me, Haru thought.  
  
"Your thoughts are still too loud, Haru," Rei 'pathed. This telepathy was a strange remainder from the time that Rei, Haru, and many of their friends lived on the moon. It was not understood how the present reincarnations of Haru, Usagi, and Ami retained this trait, but it worked well in battle, so.anyway. The clock in the room next to theirs chimed the time. "And I'm not ignoring you. I wanted you to stay and meet a friend of mine. She'll be here in about ten seconds." Sure enough, ten seconds later, the doorbell of the Hikawa Jinja rang. Rei bounced up from her sitting position and flew to the doorway. Haru raised her eyebrows at the display, but smiled. She enjoyed Rei's exuberance. It was a welcome change from the normal maturity that separated her mentor from the majority of people. Rei returned into the room, leading a tall woman. Haru, always the polite student, rose and bowed. "Greetings. I am Ten'ou Haruka, a disciple of Hino-sensei." Raising her eyes, Haru scanned the woman in front of her. Taking in the orange hair, twinkling emerald eyes, dressy shirt, fashionable jeans, new shoes, and tasteful jewelry, Haru mentally decided that Rei's friend had a good taste in clothes, as well as companions. "Pleased to meet you, Ten'ou-san. I am Kyuukino Sakka, a friend of Rei- chan. Your teacher and I have known each other for a long time." Haru looked at Rei, searching for any sign of restraint or discomfort. She found none. "Haru, Sakka's staying for dinner tonight, and we would be delighted if you and Michiru could join us," Rei asked her student. Haru wracked her brain for any previous engagements, but found none. "We would be delighted. When should we be here?" Rei looked at Sakka, and smiled. "We've got a lot of catching up to do. Perhaps eight thirty?" "Excellent. See you then." "Goodbye Haru."  
  
Haru left the temple, and slowly walked to her motorcycle. Who was this Sakka? Perhaps tonight she would find out. Hmm. The thought was intriguing.  
  
"So that was Haru," Sakka stated, accepting a glass of water from Rei. "Yes," Rei answered, sitting down on the couch next to Sakka. "Could you tell?" "She was most definitely Uranus. Therefore, I assume that Michiru is Neptune?" Rei smiled. "Correct. The two are inseparable. Always have been." "Well, enough about the other senshi, Rei. Tell me, anything interesting been happening lately?" "What haven't I told you already?" Rei asked with a smile. "All together, it's rather a long story. I wouldn't know where to start." "What about with the romantic interest? Still seeing Jedite?" "Oh yes," Rei laughed. "Very well, then. Let's begin with Jedite."  
  
The topic of discussion was at that moment sitting at a long, oak table cursing his job, his employer, his company, and his fortune. All he wanted was to go home and be with his love. Instead, business had brought him to New York, along with his best friend, Darien. A conference, focused on international relations, commanded his presence, a fact that he resented. Very much. ".And I think that brings us to." he heard, not really listening. His mind was consumed with thoughts of Rei and seeing her once again. It had been two months since his return to her and he had treasured every moment of it. He got the strangest impressions from her, though. Every once in a while she would slip and start to say something, but she would never finish her sentence. Jedite knew about Rei's destiny and her perfect sight into the future, yet the tone of her voice at those times would scare him. Despite his faith in her, a nagging voice in the back of his mind wouldn't let go of his fear. "Jedite?" "Yeah, Darien?" "You okay?" "Yeah. Just thinking." "Well, we're done for the day. You ready to leave?" "Sure." Darien looked at his friend closely, detecting a certain amount of despair in Jedite's voice, but left it alone.  
  
Rei felt the emotions from Jedite travel down their special link. She knew that he suspected she wasn't telling him everything, knew that his love for her would overcome any doubts he had. She sighed heavily. "What is it, Rei?" Sakka asked, raising in eyebrow in curiosity. "Nothing, Sakka. Don't worry about it." They began to prepare things for dinner.  
Interlude - London  
  
After turning the purse-snatcher into the authorities, Sailors Psyche and Muse had found a solitary place and de-transformed. Wearing normal teenage clothes, the two girls looked harmless. An onlooker would guess that both were of Asian descent, and wouldn't be far off of the mark. Actually, the two girls, cousins, had only moved to London a few years ago. Surprisingly enough, they picked the lingo up very quickly, and were now almost indistinguishable from the other Asian minority making up the cosmopolitan mix in London. Right then, Sailor Psyche, better known as Gen'eino Nentou, and Sailor Muse, Gengono Seiatsu, were both enrolled at the University of London. Nentou was studying psychology, as befits her other self, while Seiatsu was in the middle of the best literary program in Great Britain.  
  
Cousins since birth and friends shortly after, Nentou and Seiatsu had grown up next door to each other. Both sets of parents believed strongly in family, so they didn't object, but welcomed the fact that their daughters were the best of friends. Throughout their younger years, Nentou and Seiatsu dismissed the measures their parents had taken in order to keep the girls happy. When Gen'eino-san was transferred from Osaka to Okayama, he refused to move his family, instead finding an apartment in Okayama to live at during the week, and commuting the 450-kilometer distance twice every weekend. When Gengono-san was offered a promotion by his company, he turned it down, knowing that he would be asked to move to Spain. Both companies prided themselves on family-ties, and when they discovered the dedication of the two fathers, honored them for this. Gen'eino-san was shortly transferred back to the Osaka office, and Gengono-san was awarded the promotion without having to move. Eventually, the girls grew up, and realized all that their parents had done for them. When Nentou and Seiatsu were accepted into the finest secondary school in Japan, they thanked their parents publicly for their support. When they both won coveted places in the University of London's student exchange program, they thanked their parents by winning scholarships that covered the outrageous cost.  
  
It was during the university term that they were approached by Sakka. The two had finished a long day of classes and were relaxing in their small, yet tasteful, apartment. A knock on the door that Seiatsu answered changed their lives forever. The woman came in and introduced herself before telling the two who they really were.  
  
Now, a few years later, they were the talk of the town. After graduating with honors from their respective divisions, the two were true Londoners. The literary underworld loved Seiatsu, the movement's mascot. This view was now filtering into other underground divisions: music, theatre, and cinema all picking the girl up as an inspiration. Nentou's popularity was firmly planted aboveground, in the universities, public institutions, charities, and government personnel in the city. She was the youngest person in England to ever have a best-selling book, titled The Real You: Mind as Master of Matter. The book had become a blueprint for everyone in the past few months, addressing everything from self- improvement to public relations to illness and healing. People aboveground, Nentou's supporters, couldn't understand their hero's feelings toward Seiatsu, just as Seiatsu's fans advised her on more than one occasion to throw off the "dead weight." Neither girl was rising to the challenge, though. Of course, London also appreciated Sailor Psyche and Sailor Muse. More than once, the two superheroes had been praised and given awards to by the police and government. Since their mysterious arrival, London's crime rate had gone down significantly, a fact that they were both proud of. Only Sakka knew the identities of Sailors Psyche and Muse.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
After ushering in her guests, Rei went into the kitchen to finish the meal preparations. Sakka, Haru, and Michiru were left in the sitting room together, along with a carafe of water and four crystal glasses. "Help yourselves to the water, Haru," Rei 'pathed to her student while clanging dishes. Haru followed directions, and poured water for Michiru, Sakka, and herself. Seeing Michiru engage Sakka in conversation, Haru went to the kitchen. "Need any help?" Rei paused, looking up from the fish she had just taken out of the oven. "Sure. There's some lemon juice in the fridge. Could you get it for me?" In answer, Haru walked over to the refrigerator, opened the door, pulled and the lemon juice, and gave it to Rei. As Rei lightly sprinkled the juice on the fillets, Haru spoke again. "What's the deal, Rei? Who is Sakka?" "We'll get to that, after dinner. Can you help me carry this stuff out?"  
  
After the four had finished gorging on fish, vegetables, rice, and an assortment of desserts, Haru brought up her question again. "Okay, Rei. You said that we'd discuss this after dinner, and we're done eating." "Discuss what?" Michiru asked, feeling out of the loop. "Me, most likely," Sakka interjected. Michiru turned to Haru, who sat there nodding. "Yes," Haru replied, a bit taken aback at Sakka's straightforwardness, but ready to answer it with her own. "You and Rei are so relaxed around each other, like you've known each other forever. How much do you know?" "Haru!" Michiru hushed. "Be polite! Sakka is Rei's guest, and-" "It's all right, Michiru," Sakka said. "Haruka has every right to ask. Yes, Rei and I have known each other for a very long time, almost, what, two thousand years?" "Something like that," Rei smiled. "I know a lot about you, too. I know that you are Sailor Uranus, and you are Sailor Neptune. I know that you were reincarnated twenty-one years ago into your present selves. I know that Rei was Sailor Mars. I know that she has since stepped down from that position to take her Heiress-ship seriously. I know that she will one day be the next Guardian. I know that she never died. I know that I didn't either." Haru and Michiru were shocked at Sakka's words. "You've been alive since the Silver Millennium? How can that be? I thought everyone from that time died when the senshi were sent to the future," Haru questioned. "Obviously not. Rei didn't die, nor did Setsuna." "When I came to Junera, and informed you and Catin of Serenity's death[1], we talked about possible plans, do you remember?" After seeing the nods of Haru and Michiru, Rei continued. "After we decided to send you to the future as well, I left for a few minutes. Do you remember that? During the time that I was gone, I summoned and talked with Sakka, who was staying on a planet in the outer Belt. She elected, as was her choice, to remain alive for the couple of millennia it would take for the senshi to be reborn." "But I thought everyone died." "Well, Michiru, there are loopholes for everything, especially if you're the Heiress. I sent Sakka to a safe place while the Universe was being reborn. Once Earth was repopulated, Sakka and I came down. Because I had the Silver Imperium Crystal and knew that the princess would be born in Japan, I stayed in Asia. Sakka elected to wait for the other senshi, dividing her time between Europe and Australia. "Is that where they are?" Haru asked. "Yes," Sakka replied. "And none of them know that any other senshi exist. The three pairs each think they're the only ones." After a slight pause to assimilate the information, Haru spoke again. "So what exactly are you? Are you a watcher, a trainer, something else?" Sakka turned to Rei, who nodded in response. "Go ahead, Sakka," she said. "They might as well know." "Know what? Michiru questioned. "I am the Muse," Sakka answered. Haru stared in amazement, first at Rei, and then at the woman she had come to know as Sakka. "You're who?" "The Muse. I am the inspiration of bards, the breath of poets, the magic of composers." Haru was speechless. "Does she transform? Does she look any different?" Michiru wondered out loud. Rei turned to Sakka, and nodded. Sakka stood up, took a deep breath, and folded her hands in front of her. Opening them up, like a book, strands of magical words flew out, enveloping her. The words twisted, and sang, the melodies beautiful to hear. Where the words touched, Sakka was changed. Her jeans and tee shirt turned into a beautiful, toga-like gown the color of periwinkle. Her hair was bound back by a length of gold chain, while stunning twisted gold carrying inlaid pearls graced her ears. Her sneakers were replaced with sandals the color of midnight, the laces twining enticingly up her thighs. A pure gold y-chain dropped a single pearl into the center of her neck. In the exact middle of her forehead, the Greek symbol for beginnings, Alpha, was glowing. Porcelain skin, rouged cheeks, and a hint of lip-gloss completed the ensemble. All in all, Sakka was beautiful. It was easy to see why Sakka was the Muse, and had inspired musicians, writers, poets, and singers for millennia. Haru and Michiru sat in their chairs, stunned beyond their wildest imaginings. Michiru had the strangest urge to retrieve her cello and just play, it didn't matter what. Likewise, Haru was itching to get to the nearest piano. Rei, either used to Sakka's magical emanations or immune, simply watched in amusement as the two senshi sat, conflicted. "I think they've seen enough, Sakka," Rei 'pathed with a smile. Sakka delicately detransformed and sat back down before Haru and Michiru gained control of themselves. "Wow," Haru commented huskily. "That was incredible."  
  
The night passed with Haru and Michiru learning more history and hearing more stories, but the two enjoyed listening as much as Sakka and Rei enjoyed talking. When Michiru and Haruka eventually left, Rei and Sakka stood at the door of Hikawa and waved. "And don't forget, Haru. Be here at 7 for tomorrow's lesson." "Of course, Heiress."  
  
Sakka and Rei went back inside and talked longer, until the sun was beginning to rise over the cherry trees outside.  
  
Interlude - Paris  
  
After turning in the latest caught criminals, Sailors Star and Space had detransformed before deciding to go for a late-night stroll. Hoshino Meido and Uchuuno Kara walked down the Champs d'Elysee, grabbing lattes as they went. It seemed as if everyone was out enjoying the clear, star- studded sky, and the two were not left alone. Concert-going Parisians recognized Kara - the accomplished flutist had been traveling around France for several years now, delighting audiences everywhere with her virtuosity. Those interested in science recognized Meido as the groundbreaking physicist whose recent discovery, the 'meidon,' had revolutionized the field. The two had been parrying fans and skeptics all night and finally found quiet near the heart of Paris. On a beautiful night such as this, and under the Arc d'Triumphe, it was hard for Hoshino Meido and Uchuuno Kara to remember that Paris was not their native land. It usually wasn't hard, for both girls knew the customs and language as well as any true Parisian and the country had adopted the two friends as her own. Tonight, though, something was different. A sense of destiny surrounded the two, like the feeling they had had three years ago in Nantes.  
  
It all started when the best friends had moved with their parents to Paris. Their fathers worked for the same company and thought that their daughters would benefit from a European upbringing. When the company announced it was opening an office in Paris, both men volunteered to move. Both were chosen and the families moved quickly. The girls were only 4. Although their passports said they were Japanese citizens, Meido and Kara had lived in Paris for 16 years, and 16 years in one place gives one a certain perspective. Somehow, they had managed to stay true to the customs of their parents and still grow up with a Parisian view of life. When the Hoshino and Uchuuno families moved back to Japan, Meido and Kara decided to remain in France. Both had enrolled at the Sorbonne, where they discovered a mutual love for astronomy. Meido specialized in quantum physics, while Kara played the flute as an extra activity.  
  
One night, shortly after their nineteenth birthdays, Meido and Kara were walking down the main street in Nantes. Kara had just finished playing a run of concerts at the Cathedral of Saint Pierre and Meido had, that morning, completed a series of lectures at the local university. Due to go back to Paris the next day, they had planned their last night in Nantes very carefully. Meaning to go for a walk along the riverside and maybe grab an espresso, they were instead drawn to an orange-haired woman at an open- air café. "Care for an espresso?" she said. Without waiting for an answer, she motioned to two chairs opposite her. The two friends sat down, exchanging a glance, as the woman called for the waiter. "Oui, madam?" "One amaretto espresso, one French vanilla espresso, and I'll have another mocha latte, si'vous plais." "I'll be right back with those." She smiled at the retreating waiter, and turned back to Meido and Kara, and the astonished looks on their faces. "How did you know our favorite drinks?" Meido asked, incredulous. "Lucky guess, I suppose. Let me introduce myself. I'm Sakka."  
  
With those fateful words, and the conversation to follow, the lives of the two childhood friends changed forever. Now, the two girls took care of their public in two ways, through the open activities and by being Sailor Star and Sailor Space. No one seemed to complain. The general populace of France never knew that the musician and scientist they were so proud of were the very same two that protected them all.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Haru arrived early and headed straight for the fire room. She purified herself before entering, and approached the meditating Rei quietly. Haru knelt behind her and sank into a meditative position herself. Later, she didn't know when exactly, Haru heard, "Are you ready for the day's tasks?" "Yes, sensei." "I want you to go outside. Sit on the ground, feel your power come from the earth. Meditate for a while." "And after that?" "We'll see." "Sensei, I obey." Haru got up silently, bowed to the back of her teacher, and left to begin her task.  
  
Rei brushed a lock of hair from out of her eyes, taking a break from her sweeping. She smiled, recognizing the presence walking up the temple walkway. Rei leaned the broom against the side of the temple and took a couple steps out of the shadow so that her visitor could find her. Setsuna looked carefully at Rei, and then grinned. "When exactly did Sakka leave this morning?" she asked. "About half an hour before Haru got here." "And you haven't had any sleep in the past two weeks." "I'm doing all right," Rei protested. "Even if you are the Heiress, it's not healthy." "Yes, mom," Rei cracked. The two laughed and walked into the kitchen.  
  
Rei cleared off the table, being especially gentle with a notebook, Setsuna noticed. Setsuna sat down and waited as Rei poured each of them a glass of water. Rei brought the glasses over to the table, as well as another pitcher, and sat down across from Setsuna. "So, what's the disciple doing today?" "Bonding with her element." At Setsuna's inquisitive look, Rei clarified. "It's not fair to have her meditate on the fire if it's not her element. It makes much more sense to have her connect with the earth. There's a natural connection to build on, plus her senshi powers are earth based." Setsuna nodded in understanding. "Is it different for each person, then?" "Well, there are only so many things to meditate on, so you're bound to get repeats. The difficult thing is teaching other people how to bond with things you have no understanding of. It's like." "What is it, Rei?" Setsuna asked, noticing Rei's head cock to one side, as if listening to someone. "Someone has arrived. One of the Guardian's messengers." "Is it.?" Setsuna said, worried about the message. "No, nothing that serious. I'll be back in a second, Setsuna."  
  
Rei walked outside and started walking up the hill behind the temple. Her eyes narrowed to focus on the approaching person. Rei paused, and the figure reached her and dropped to a knee. "Heiress," he began, out of breath. "Rise, Musou. What have you seen?" "Civil War, on the planet Kaviq." Rei nodded, Musou rose, and he vanished.  
  
Interlude - Sydney  
  
"Thank you so much, Sailor scouts. We've been after this bloke for a while." "You're welcome, officer." With that simple exchange, Sailors Elemental and Force discharged their prisoner into police custody and left. A few blocks away, they slipped away from fans and well-wishers into a dark alley and detransformed. Seconds later, Yousono Kaiji and Ikioino Seiryoku emerged and melted into a crowd.  
  
They eventually reached their studio loft in uptown Sydney. After grabbing some bottles of water, the two relaxed in mesh hammocks, looking out over the bay. "Do you remember when Sakka told us who we were?" Kaiji said after a few minutes of silence. "I never imagined it would get like this. Did you?" "No. It all started so.simply and anonymously. Like she saw us and thought, 'Hey, why not them.'" Seiryoku nodded in agreement.  
  
The event they were discussing had occurred almost three years prior. The two girls were assigned a room together at the college they were attending. Kaiji had moved to Australia only a few weeks before the term. Seiryoku's circumstances were quite different from that of her new roommate. Her parents had died when she was a young girl, so Seiryoku had been sent to live with an Australian aunt. Since that time, Seiryoku had considered Australia her home, so Kaiji appreciated the advice Seiryoku gave her about living 'Down Under.' The two didn't see much of each other in class, as Kaiji was a geology major and Seiryoku was majoring in physics, but they became inseparable outside of school. In no time at all, the two had progressed from being total strangers to soul sisters, especially after discovering a mutual love for long distance running. The two had won several inter-college championships together, but preferred the peace and quiet of the open road and silent companionship to cheering crowds and award assemblies. One day, while running, the two came across a juice stand. This was a bit disconcerting, as the road they were running on was abandoned - no one was around for miles, and no one had been for quite some time. This other woman introduced herself as Kyuukino Sakka and poured two glasses of guava- kiwi juice without being asked. Kaiji and Seiryoku looked at each other in puzzlement, as neither of them had asked for anything. "It's free," Sakka said. "Thank you," Kaiji said, somewhat suspiciously. "I just have one request." "I knew it!" Kaiji said. "What's the catch?" "I need to tell you something. Something that will change your lives forever." "What is it?" Seiryoku asked.  
  
With that, Kaiji and Seiryoku were introduced to Sailor Elemental and Sailor Force. In other words, they were introduced to themselves. Since that time, their lives had become full to bursting. The two were forced to stop running, except when chasing after criminals. They had since graduated from college, both in the middle of their classes. Kaiji was working for a private surveying company and Seiryoku was pursuing a research grant in the university, but their real lives existed outside of the job and school.  
Chapter Four  
  
Setsuna walked over to the notebook that Rei had moved with such care. After looking around, she hesitantly picked it up. She looked at the last page Rei had filled, and what she saw took her breath away. Rei had drawn herself, a self-portrait that was revealing physically and emotionally. It showed everything, from Rei's uneven hair to the scar on her stomach to her chipped-off toe nail polish. In the same manner, Setsuna could see all of Rei's varied emotional states, her annoyance, her vulnerability, her power, her anger, her sadness. After Setsuna had caught her breath, she flipped through the other pages. The sheets were filled with sketches, with writing; with so many things that Setsuna didn't understand. It all showed, once again, Rei's power, mystical knowledge, and grasp on the situations concerning the people she loved. Setsuna put the notebook down slowly as she had found it and walked out of the room. She didn't notice as the notebook magically sparkled out of existence and into invisibility.  
  
"Rei? Is everything okay?" Setsuna asked, finding Rei motionless on the hill. "No. I need to leave. I need to tell Usagi and Sakka. I need." Rei stopped, running a hand through her hair. After a deep breath, she tried again. "I am needed somewhere. I need to tell Usagi before I leave, but I was thinking this would be a good time to introduce the other scouts to their future queen." "I see," Setsuna said. "Do you want me to summon Usagi?" "I'd appreciate that, Setsuna," Rei smiled. "Why don't you call the inners and the outers, and I'll inform Sakka." Setsuna nodded and walked back into the temple.  
  
Rei telepathically summoned Sakka. After a few seconds, Rei noticed the air in front of her beginning to shimmer. She watched as Sakka materialized, the woman appearing as the Muse. Rei nodded, as Sakka bowed her head. "You called?" Sakka asked. "Yes. I am needed outside of the galaxy. I wish your senshi to meet their queen." "I understand, Heiress." The Muse bowed once more, and shimmered out once more. Rei's eyes turned to the sky, as if she was searching for a particular star or planet. She bowed her head to the ground, not finding what she was seeking, then turned and went back inside.  
  
"Usagi?" "Yes, Setsuna?" "Rei requests the presence of you and your court at her temple as soon as possible." "Can't it wait? I'm in the middle of something." "No, Usagi. The Heiress is commanding you to appear, with your court." "I understand, Setsuna." Setsuna shook her head in disbelief at the audacity of Usagi toward the Heiress, and then contacted Haru. Haru, in a direct antipodal response, immediately promised to bring Michiru, Hotaru, and herself to the temple. Her job done, Setsuna went to the kitchen and helped Rei make tea.  
Chapter Five  
  
In their loft, Nentou and Seiatsu jumped up when they heard their communicator watches going off. Nentou got to hers first, and answered. "This is Psyche." "Nentou, this is Sakka. We're going on a little trip."  
  
Five minutes later, Meido and Kara answered their communicators. "Oui? This is Space." "Meido, do you remember I once told you that I answer to someone else? That she was the one who told me where and when to find you, what to tell you, how to train you?" "Yes," Meido said slowly, meeting eyes with Kara. "What about her?" "Well, she wants to meet you." "She does? That's great!" Meido exclaimed. "Will you be picking us up?" "No. I need you to meet me in Australia," Sakka said, before reading off the address to Meido. "But, Australia! How can we get there? Will it be safe to teleport?" "Yes. You need to be there in two hours. Don't be late." Sakka signed off quickly, as Meido and Kara stared at each other for a few seconds, still trying to comprehend everything they had just learned.  
  
Mere seconds after that, two watches in the middle of Sydney went off. "This is Elemental." "Kaiji, bring Seiryoku. We'll rendezvous outside the Opera House." "Sakka? What's going on?" "You're going to meet some people. They need your help."  
  
Fifteen minutes after she had left, the Muse reappeared to Rei. "I have called them all. I will meet them, and we can teleport. Where do you want us to come?" "Meet me here, Sakka. I'll have the others over, and we can get the preliminaries done with. We've left this meeting too long." The Muse left, and Rei went back inside the temple.  
  
When the other outers arrived, they immediately went about preparing the meeting room. Just as they were finishing, Usagi and her court walked in. They sat down without offering to help and ignored the others. Haru was trying to swallow down her anger, unsuccessfully, when she heard Rei's voice in her head. "Don't bother, Haru. They'll get over it."  
  
Kaiji and Seiryoku were standing outside of the Opera House, trying not to attract too much attention. "What people do you think Sakka meant?" Kaiji asked Seiryoku, who just shrugged in response. Sensing a teleportation in progress, Kaiji turned to pinpoint the location. She grabbed Seiryoku's arm and they went to surround what looked like two people as they glimmered into being. "Who are you?" Kaiji growled at the two bewildered women. "We're not going to hurt you," one of them replied in halting English. "I am Meido and this is Kara," the other said. "A.friend told us to meet her here." "What's your friend's name?" Seiryoku inquired, now more curious than scared. "Sakka, Kyuukino Sakka."  
  
By the time Sakka turned the corner with two more girls in tow, Kaiji, Seiryoku, Meido, and Kara were deep in conversation. "It's so nice to know there are others," Meido was saying. "In fact, there are even more than you know about," Sakka said, startling the four. "Sakka?" "What's going on?" "Who are they?" Sakka laughed, seeing the deep confusion on the four faces in front of her and the two behind her. "This is Nentou," she said motioning to the girl on her left, "and this is Seiatsu," she said pointing to the girl on her right. "Sailors Psyche and Muse." "Sakka? Should you be telling them that?" Nentou asked with a pronounced English accent. "Don't worry, Nentou," Kara said, getting the feel of English better. "We are all.how do you say.Sailor Senshi?"  
  
Ten minutes later, the six senshi noticed that Sakka was nowhere to be found. "She prob'ly just wanted us to clear that up without being around. I still can't believe she didn't tell us about you guys." "Well, Kaiji, I'm sure Sakka had a good reason for it," Meido tried to say before Nentou nodded impatiently. "We can ask her, but we have to find her first." They decided they had no idea where to begin, so it would be better to just wait there. A couple sat down on the curb and a couple more leaned against light posts while the remaining two paced up and down the sidewalk.  
  
"What's this all about, Rei?" Usagi said loudly, but she received no response. She looked around angrily for Rei, but she was outside of the temple, talking to Haru. "Where is she?" Haru asked, speaking of Sakka. "Patience, Haru."  
  
"There she is!" Seiatsu yelled, sighting Sakka. Sakka was motioning for them to hurry and follow her. They did. "Where are we going? What's this all about?" Meido asked Sakka, but the Muse just waved off the question. "You'll see when we get there." They made their way to an abandoned building and went inside, making sure they weren't followed. "Hold hands. I don't want anyone to get lost on this trip," Sakka ordered. The six senshi, by now completely overwhelmed, did as they were told. Under Sakka's direction, they teleported out of the building and out of Australia.  
Chapter Six  
  
"Here they come," Rei said. Haru thought she heard a hint of relief in Rei's voice, but all thought of that disappeared when Haru saw seven distinct forms start to materialize. "Seven?" Haru said to herself, then realizing what she was seeing turned to Rei. "Are these the others?" Haru asked. Rei nodded and walked forward to greet Sakka. Haru went back inside to whisper to Setsuna. Usagi saw the quiet conference and demanded to know what they were talking about. Before Haru refused to answer Usagi's question, the temple doors opened again. The Japanese senshi saw Rei walk in with Sakka and six other women.  
  
At the same time that Mina began to question Rei, one of the strangers spoke. "Sakka? What's going on? Who are these people?" Meido asked, her French accent shutting up the obstinate Sailor Venus. "Meido, everyone, I'd like to introduce you to the other senshi." Pandemonium broke out.  
Chapter Seven  
  
It took a while, but everyone calmed down. When each person had a cup of tea in hand, Rei spoke. "Sakka, thank you for bringing them here." Sakka nodded, and Rei went on the address the new senshi individually. "Meido, Kara, Nentou, Seiatsu, Kaiji, Seiryoku, thank you for coming. I've been following your achievements closely. You should all be very proud of yourselves. Not only are your abilities as senshi very impressive, but your other activities is worthy of much praise." They murmured thanks, but were still confused. "My name is Rei. I used to be a sailor senshi, Sailor Mars, but I had to give up my position to concentrate on my destiny. For those of you who don't know, I am the Heiress, the daughter of the Guardian of the Universe. Sakka will tell you what that means after this, but for now, please allow that to suffice. These are the other sailor senshi. This," she pointed at Usagi, "is Sailor Moon. She was the princess of the Silver Millennium, and will be the queen of Crystal Tokyo. The others are Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Saturn." Rei then turned to the inner and outer senshi. "The woman that brought them here," she said, motioning to Sakka, "is named Kyuukino Sakka. Many of you have heard of artists needing a muse, inspiration to write, compose, paint. Sakka is the original Muse, from the time of the Silver Millennium. I don't have to explain it now, but Sakka will later. You will all have a chance to introduce yourselves thoroughly later, but I must tell you why I called this meeting." "Yes, please, Rei. It's about time." Rei glanced at Mina, but dismissed the comment. "One of the Guardian's messengers has given me a directive from Hasha. A civil war has broken out in one of my worlds and I have to go stop it. I wanted to introduce you to each other, because the special senshi will be training with the planetary court while I am gone. It will only be for a few days, but this will be a good time to get to know each other." "Can you explain, Rei?" Haru asked. "Where is this war at? And why should you get involved?" "The Guardian has a vested interest in the planet. Kaviq houses the most powerful Guardian-based religion in the universe, so Hasha's concern for the people is especially great." "Is that the only reason? So that the Guardian makes sure her praises are still being sung?" Usagi asked, her tone biting and hateful. The special senshi looked at each other in confusion at the apparent lack of respect and the division between the Heiress's supporters and the future queen. "Usagi, Kaviq's history deems intervention now." "Tell us how it began, then." "Very well. Since the Beginning of Time, before the Silver Millennium began, even before the existence of people in this solar system, Kaviq was. Inhabited by two races, the planet's early history was one of peace and scientific advancement. The Junica were a people tall in stature. Their race was a noble one, creating masterpieces of art, literature, and beauty. This unique leaning toward self-expression eventually led to the beginnings of the scientific age of Kaviq. Later on, the race split into three groups, or sects. The Junicians concerned with art and its many outlets became known as the Hage. Those pursuing scientific advancement called themselves the Chishiki. The third group that arose was concerned with nature; toil was their chosen lot. These Junicians went by the name Chihyou. Although different groups, the Junicians remained one people, with three main professions. They were pacifists, and believed in a goddess of peace and light. "The other nation was Chyma. The Chymi were a race of magic. As the history of Kaviq progressed, so did the magical knowledge of the Chymi. They believed and worshipped an all-powerful magical ruler of the universe. This goddess, it was claimed, was seen by early members of the Chymi who named her Shinpi, the Great Mystery. Legends also mention Shinpi's daughter, Eien[2]. Where the Junicians thought their god in everything, the Chymi believed in an absolute divinity and her daughter, seeing them as people. As far as religion goes, the two were easily reconciled. Shinpi and Eien were said to be the embodiment of the magic all around. "Eons later, around the time of Usagi's grandmother's ascension to the throne of the Silver Millenium, a new group of people came to Kaviq. They arrived on ships that flew through space. It quickly became evident that this new race was bloodthirsty, a warrior race. They killed almost all of the Junicians and eagerly subjugated the Chymi. The killers, the Tsuyo, soon learned of Chymi magic and it's many uses. The Tsuyoan leaders forbade the teaching and practice of magic and the Chymi lost their spirit."  
  
Rei paused, to survey her friends' reactions before proceeding. Slowly and gently she continued. "There has always been discontent among the Chymi. My messenger told me that a civil war has begun. That can only mean that the Chymi have regained some of their lost power and an open rebellion is occurring. The guardian has decreed that I stop it." "You must be Eien, then," Ami stated. "You're the daughter of the Guardian." Rei nodded her assent. "Will the Chymi accept that?" "Yes, they will. The Guardian they speak of left them a piece of stone. This stone came from the planet Muse, before it was destroyed. The stone only responds to Weave magic, and only exceedingly enormous amounts of it. She said that anyone who claimed to be Shinpi or Eien would have to cause the stone to respond. They'll test me, if they still have the stone, and I'll pass." "Speaking of magic," Mina began, always interested in power, "what kind was theirs, and how powerful was it?" "Their magic was based on elements, much like your attacks. Certain mages performed certain spells, depending upon the situation. There were seven different types of magic on Kaviq: water, fire, air, earth, love, light, and life. As for power, they were pretty strong magicians before the Tsuyo. Any one of the mages-in-training could've disabled the Silver Imperium Crystal instantly. But now.I'm pretty sure they've rediscovered only the lowest level of spells. At least, that's what I'm hoping." "How will you end the war?" Usagi asked, now quiet. "The Tsuyo only respect strength. They don't care what form it comes in. I will restore power to the Chymi, and watch on the sidelines. I know the Chymi will win, so I'm counting on them to be lenient toward the Tsuyo." "When will you go?" Haru asked. "As soon as the meeting is over." "So, why the meeting again?" Meido asked. "I want you to learn to work with the other courts while I'm away. After I come back, there will be a slight rest period, and then you will be forced to defeat the most powerful enemy you will ever face. To do that, you will need to know each other." Meido accepted the answer. "If there's anything else." Rei invited. "I think that I should go with you. At least take someone from the inner court," Usagi said haughtily. "No, Usagi. I am going by myself." "Rei -" "Usagi, my mind is made up," Rei interrupted sternly. She looked around, and then pathed to Sakka. "While I am gone, you and your senshi may stay here, at the temple." "Thank you, Heiress. I appreciate that." "Keep an eye on them, Sakka. It will not be easy." "I can see that." "Nothing should come up that you can't handle, but call me if you need me. I will hear you."  
  
With that, and a few final instructions that no one really paid attention to, Rei teleported off of Earth and out of the universe.  
  
Interlude  
  
Jedite sat up, gasping for breath. He looked around wildly, then threw off the covers and began pacing the floor. "Rei?" Rei!!!!!!!!!!!!! His mind screamed, searching for his love. She was nowhere to be found. He couldn't sense her anywhere. Darien awoke, startled out of sleep by the noise. He opened his eyes sleepily, grumpy that his dream about Usagi had been interrupted. His frustration left instantly as he saw his friend. "Jedite? What is it?" "It's Rei," he replied, paining Darien with the tone of utter hopelessness. "She's gone." "Gone? What do you mean?" "I can't sense her anymore." "Hasn't she cut off communication with you before? Maybe it's just something." Darien stopped at the shaking of Jedite's head. "That's different. I still know she's there when that happens. This, it's so.empty."  
Chapter Eight  
  
Rei appeared in a clearing, which, in turn, was in the middle of a large, dense forest. She stood still for a moment, closing her eyes and sensing her surroundings. "The house is that way," she finally murmured to herself, casting her glance toward the darkest part of the woods around them. Rei set off for her destination, careful to listen for any predatory animals. She was thankful that the Guardian had already told her a little about Kaviq. For instance, Rei knew enough about the planet to make sure she changed her clothes on the transportation over. She had emerged onto the surface of Kaviq wearing a crimson sari, under which was a long-sleeved white shirt. She was wearing sandals, flat pieces of leather with straps that wound up under baggy white pants. Without creating them herself, strange tattoos had appeared on Rei's arms, the intricate design covering them entirely. The forest she was in was strangely quiet. The foliage was beautiful, plants and trees of every color imaginable creating a dense woodland. She could hear birdcalls and the distant running of some four-legged creatures, but her trek was uninterrupted.  
  
After some time, Rei slowed down and stopped. With a wave of her hand, and out of nowhere, a house appeared. It was made of glass, but a strange kind of glass. One could see through the window-like walls, but not see what they contained. The glass was powerfully protected. Nothing and no one could enter if not invited and the invisibility spell spoke of a great command of the Weave. A woman came running out of the house. "Who is there?" she yelled. "Make yourself known!" She was tiny, almost elf-like, but extremely intimidating with green hair and eyes. She was beautiful but not, obviously, in the classical sense. She was wearing a sari, but hers was all white. Rei walked from the trees to the path in front of the house. "Do not be afraid, Iki'ou Jundo." Jundo moved forward to confront this stranger. "Who are you?" she asked. "Why are you here and what do you want with me?" "I am Hino Rei, from Earth, a planet far away from here. I am here to help you in your battle." "How can you help, Earthling?" Jundo spat. "You know nothing of our trials here on Kaviq." "Yes, I do." "How could you?" "I am Eien."  
  
Jundo was shocked. "You do not know what you are claiming to be, Hino Rei." "I am the Heiress of the Weave, Heiress to the Guardian, Princess of Known Existence. I am Eien." "I do not believe you," Jundo said flatly. "Do you still have the rock that Shinpi left here? Test me." Jundo stood and looked at Rei for what seemed like an eternity. Jundo's gaze was penetrating, but she eventually concluded mentally that she could not read Rei's mind like she could with any other creature. She invited Rei into her house, to test her. Rei accepted, and followed the elf-woman into the glass house to begin her most dangerous trial yet.  
  
Rei walked up the circular glass staircase, following Jundo. When they reached the top, Jundo turned right and led Rei down a long corridor. Where the two walked, the glass floor turned to stone, serving to isolate the hallway from the other parts of the house. At the end of the hallway was a locked door. Jundo inclined her head to Rei, implying that the claimant would have to open the door. Rei motioned with a finger for the door to unlatch and open, and it did. Before she could stop herself, Jundo gasped, "The strongest lock charm I could create was on that door!" She quickly regained control of herself and led Rei inside. A chest sat on the far wall of the room, but was the only thing in the room. Jundo walked over to the chest and unlocked it. Even prior to Jundo picking it up, the Weave stone was pulsing with light. It's never done that before, Jundo thought. She must be telling the truth. But why is she here.why me? Jundo stepped in front of Rei and held out the stone. Rei took the stone from Jundo. Light and sound was exploding from the stone, and had been from the second Rei held the stone. The brightness of the light had forced Jundo to spell a dimming shade between her eyes and the stone while the sound had pushed Jundo to her knees. "Do you believe?" Rei asked, her voice barely audible to Jundo in the presence of the other music. Jundo nodded, and Rei put the stone gently back in the chest.  
  
"You are Eien, the Heiress, that I accept. But why have you come here? And why now?" "The Guardian, Shinpi, has seen your suffering and the suffering of your people. I have been sent to help."  
  
"Help?" Jundo squeaked. "Eien is to help?" Rei nodded. "But why.I mean, if Eien allows.?" "Please, Jundo. You may speak freely." "Why doesn't Shinpi simply intervene and destroy the Tsuyo? Why can you only help?" "If the Chymi are to rule the land of Kaviq, the Guardian wishes that they first gain it. It would do nothing for them to simply be handed the keys to controlling the world." Jundo nodded at this. "Shinpi is wise. But I do not understand how Shinpi expects us to win? We have been fighting the Tsuyo for months now, and we are no closer to an advantage over them than when we began." "I have come to train your people." "For what end, Eien?" "To give your people their powers back."  
Chapter Nine  
  
A week had passed on Earth, and still there was no sign of the Heiress. Sakka was having trouble controlling her senshi. With all six of them together for the first time, all they wanted to do was sit and talk, compare their lives with everyone else's. The haughtiness of the inner court didn't help. It took her some time, but Setsuna eventually guessed what was going on. She decided to take a trip over to Hikawa and see if she was right. When she surveyed the situation and found it worse than her supposition, she quickly 'pathed Haru. The senshi of Uranus came over at once, bringing along Michiru and Hotaru. When she saw what was going on, she jumped into action. "Right," she said. "We're practicing." She began to organize the special senshi, who were too surprised to disagree.  
  
By the end of the day, the eleven of them were exhausted. The outers returned to their home and beds while the special senshi meandered inside the temple before finally collapsing in fatigue.  
  
Interlude - A Midnight Return  
  
The sky was black and heavy with night. Seven people slept in the temple of Hikawa Jinja, oblivious to the world outside of their dreams. Without warning, one figure appeared suddenly on the hill behind the temple. She walked slowly through the cherry blossoms that floated to meet her and was welcomed by two ravens. "There now, friends. I told you I would be all right," the woman said, petting the ravens before setting them off again to protect the sacred grounds. She turned and scanned the courtyard, searching for any changes that had been made in the past week. Finding none, Rei went into the main temple, the doors opening magically before her. Once in the temple, she walked to the room of the Sacred Fire. She sat down tiredly in front of the flame and tried to mediate. After an hour of getting nowhere, though, she sighed and went to the corner of the room. She curled up against the wooden walls and fell asleep, waiting for sunrise when her work would begin again.  
Chapter Ten  
  
Haru and Setsuna returned to the temple early the next morning, determined to force the physically exhausted special senshi into practicing while they were too tired to argue. They entered the main compound and headed in the direction of the bedrooms, but three steps in, both Haru and Setsuna stopped. They looked at each other, then changed direction and headed to the Fire Room. Haru took a deep breath, then opened the door. "Took you long enough," Rei said quietly, facing the fire in a meditative position. Haru came in and knelt on her knees, hands folded on her lap, waiting for instruction, while Setsuna merely folded her arms with a slight smile. "Took us long enough? You were gone for a week, Heiress." "Touché, Setsuna, but you're right," Rei said, accepting the rebuke while standing up and brushing off her skirt. "Deimos told me what's been happening. The inners, the special senshi. You two need a break." She nodded for Haru to rise, then wandered out of the door to the kitchen. "What kind of break, Rei?" Haru asked. Rei was silent until she arrived in the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the basket on the kitchen counter.  
  
"Well," Rei answered, between bites. "I was thinking that you two are my best friends, and the most faithful servants of the Guardian, the Heiress, and the Weave on Earth. Plus you guys need a break from all this," she said, waving the apple around expansively. "And, I was thinking that I need to go back to Kaviq, so." "Are you inviting us along?" "Would you like to go?"  
  
A scant ten minutes later found the three disappearing from the kitchen. Sakka walked in seconds after they left and looked around, confused. "I coulda sworn I heard someone. Humph." She went back to bed and quickly drifted back into sleep.  
Interlude - Jedite  
  
I miss her so much, Jedite thought as he stared out of the window. Usually the sight of clouds below and nothing but clear skies put him in a good mood, but not this time. He hadn't felt anything from Rei for over a week, and he couldn't wait to get back to Japan to check on his love. I know it's something important. Otherwise she wouldn't have cut the connection. Unless. "You okay?" Darien asked, leaning over the empty seat between them to place his hand on Jedite's shoulder. Jedite nodded, his gaze never wavering from the window. "Jedite, you're lying. You've been like this for a week! You have to tell me what's wrong." "It's nothing," Jedite answered moodily, in a tone that brooked no discussion. Darien sighed, settling himself in his seat once more. "Fine, if you don't wanna talk about it, we don't have to. If you change your mind, you know where to find me." With that, Darien closed his eyes and tried to drift off to sleep. It's nothing, prince. It's just that I think I've lost my only reason to live.  
Epilogue  
  
"What was it like, Haru?" Michiru asked, as the two talked over croissants and tea. "It was.like nothing I've ever experienced. It was so different there. Rei would walk down a street and people would stop everything and bow at her feet. Everyone listened to every word she said. They refused to let her do anything, even take off her own shoes. The temples were amazing. Hundreds of people in each temple, offering prayers to the Guardian and Heiress, bringing sacrifices and knowing that Shinpi and Eien heard every prayer. Priests and priestesses behaving with perfect morality and wisdom. Schools set up where everyone, regardless of gender or age, could learn. No hunger, no want, no separation of economic classes. We stayed with the Chief Priestess of the world. They had political leaders, no rulers to oppress others, but the priestess was the last word on everything. Rei said she had had it hard, but was the most perfect example of Weave obedience in the Universe. And she thought I was better! She said she was jealous, because I was learning from the Heiress, and I've come to realize how rare that is. Jundo told me so much about the history of the Weave and the Guardianship in the past week than I ever could've learnt on Earth. Looking at Rei, now, I can't help but give her the respect she deserves. I'm amazed she's chosen us, has blessed us with her wisdom and friendship. The whole thing blows my mind!" Michiru put down her teacup. "Haru, it sounds like paradise. I would almost expect to see the streets paved with gold." Haru chuckled. "It was paradise. No gold streets, but.it was so.amazing." "I wish I could see it." "Maybe someday," Haru said. "We're going to be around for a long time." "True. You just make it sound so perfect. You were only gone for nine days." "I know!" Haru said, excited again. "Just think what we could learn if we went for a longer stay! I mean, could you imagine what it would be like if we were there for three or four weeks? Six? Two months?" Michiru smiled down at Haru. "We'll just have to ask Rei the next time we see her."  
  
Setsuna, half the mansion over, knew Haru would be extolling Kaviq and the way of life there. She sat on her window seat, trying in vain to rid herself of a sense of discontentment. She was tired, was depressed to be back on Earth. After seeing what a real Guardian-based civilization was like, she resented Earth for not being one. It was so different there, she thought. Everyone on Kaviq knew of Rei's bond with her friends, and had treated Setsuna and Haru almost as well as Rei. It was an honor for them to meet us, the fellow senshi of the next Guardian. She knew it wasn't just that, that any person Rei called friend would be treated just as well. With a deep sigh and a heavy heart, Setsuna left the window, changed into pajamas, and slipped quietly into bed. "Why do you put up with Earth, Heiress? How can you love all of us so much when we don't understand?" A single tear rolled down Setsuna's cheek as she fell asleep. ----------------------- [1] See The Promise, Part Three. [2] Japanese, meaning "Eternity" 


	8. Beginning Conflicts

Ah, the wonders of air-conditioning, Rei thought as she walked in to the airport terminal with Usagi at her side. The two friends had just entered the international terminal, waiting for an airplane from America to land. Jed and Darien had been gone for two weeks at a business conference in New York, but the two couples felt like an agonizing eternity and a half had passed. Usagi and Rei watched planes come and go, the airport at Narita ever busy. Eventually, the plane with their loves landed, and twenty minutes later, Jed and Darien walked into sight. Darien went straight to Usagi and buried his face in her hair. Jed walked straight into Rei's arms. As the two were hugging, Rei felt.something. She stiffened, catching the attention of her love. Jed let go of her and stepped back, scared to see the look in her eyes. Rei's psychic training had picked up an energy source, an incredible power. "Rei? Are you okay?" Jed telepathed to his beloved. When Rei didn't respond, he spoke out loud. "What is it, Rei?" She still didn't answer, her whole being tracking this power. "Rei?" By this time, Usagi and Darien were looking at the couple, concern in their eyes. "That woman." Rei whispered. She caught sight of the woman, walking out of the terminal with her deep burgundy hair moving side to side. Rei let go of Jed, and ran after the mysterious woman. By the time Rei reached the doors, the unknown person was gone. Rei looked everywhere, but didn't see burgundy hair and felt the powerful energy was fading. The power, leaving. The others caught up to Rei, and Jed placed a hand on her shoulder. "Rei?" he said. "Heiress?" With that word, Rei came out of herself, back into reality. Dazed, she followed Jed, Darien, and Usagi to the car. Once seated and packed up, they began driving home.  
  
Now, Narita Airport isn't that far from Darien and Usagi's apartment in a Tokyo suburb, and Jedite and Rei's temple in Cherry Hill. Despite the small distance, Rei managed to regale the story of what had happened to the others. "What finally knocked you out of it?" Darien questioned. Rei shrugged, and Darien, turning to Jed, asked him what he had 'pathed to her. Jedite glanced at Rei, then answered. "I called her Heiress. That's when she came back." Darien and Usagi exchanged looks, and Usagi spoke. "What does that mean, Rei?" Rei knew what it meant, that a messenger had been sent to warn her. Her confrontation with the Hen Anysbryd[1] was near. "I don't know, Usagi," she lied. "It probably means that whoever it was, was from the Silver Millennium." Usagi's response was drowned out by a rush of wind. It startled Rei, the wind. Coming from out of nowhere, it bespoke of a magical control of nature. It seemed that she should remember something about this, but whatever it was evaded her mind. Just when she had calmed herself down, it started to hail. Rei shivered.  
  
After dropping Usagi and Darien off at their apartment, Jed drove back to the temple. The red sports car dodged in and out of traffic as torrents of rain fell from the now-black sky. Jed reached over and turned the radio on as a weather announcer's report came on the air. "It seems that the storm we're currently experiencing started this morning with gale-force winds and hail. I'm sorry, folks, but this one came out of nowhere. Looks like nature's just having a temper tantrum. Should be over by this evening." Jedite turned the radio to a different channel in disgust. "Nature's having a temper tantrum? That man should be a story-teller, not a weather announcer." That startled Rei. There was something so familiar, something about nature, and tempers. Once again, her memory failed. Closing her eyes, Rei felt the familiar Weave pulsing through the air, through the earth, through her. The comforting waves of ever-present magic washed away Rei's concerns. She gave in to the roar, and dozed off.  
  
Jed woke Rei when they reached the temple, and as the two walked to the door, Rei's psychic sense quickened yet again. The power was back. Walking cautiously up the steps, she saw burgundy hair. Its owner had her back to Rei, but she exuded such determination and strength. Rei sent Jed into the temple to unpack, and went to talk to her mysterious visitor.  
  
"Excuse me," Rei began. "I am-" At that point, the woman turned around and interrupted her. "I know who you are, Heiress." Rei looked at her closer, searching for a sign of the woman's identity. Her orange eyes, like those of a cat, pierced out from under the short but thick burgundy hair, highlighting her tan skin. She arched a delicate eyebrow, and folded her arms. Her clothes were remarkably elegant: a pair of black silk pants coupled with a forest green shirt betrayed the apparent simplicity of the style. Her hands were long and graceful, but callused from hard work. Her attitude spoke volumes, of violence and compassion, cleansing and torment. Rei remembered. "Shizenno Katto[2]. It's been a long time." "So, you do remember me, Heiress. I was beginning to think you'd forgotten." "That's so easy to do when you're over two thousand years old and know just about every person in the galaxy," Rei retorted quickly, a smile breaking on her face. "Kat, why don't you come in? We can have some tea and catch up on old times. Or," she added, noticing the crease in Kat's forehead beginning to show, "you can tell me why you're here." Kat nodded, and they walked up the hill behind the temple. Knowing that Kat wouldn't be here unless it was a matter of life-or-death, and also knowing who sent her, Rei pathed a message to Jed. Jed, this is important. I'll be back when we're finished, breaking off their communication. "All right, Kat. We'll be fine here. Why don't you go ahead." "Very well, Heiress. The Guardian awakened me this morning, and sent me to find you. She has a message for you. She says 'The Anysbryd is waiting.' Heiress, what does this mean?" Rei smiled sadly, knowing that the hour of her biggest trial was waiting for her. Shizenno Katto was the messenger of destiny, and she didn't know. Didn't know the ancient stories, didn't know about Rei's future, or Rei's past. The Heiress took a deep breath, and began to tell her of the Ancient Evil. "Well, Kat, in ancient times, even before the links of the Silver Millennium were forged."  
  
It was nightfall before the story was finished, and as Rei concluded, she waited for Kat's reaction. Rei was not disappointed. She stood up, and looked into the sky, her confusion and anger creating fireworks in the sky. Heat lightning, as beautiful as the woman who created it. "I'm sorry, Heiress. I had no idea what my message meant." "It's all right, Kat. I knew it was coming. One day, it will be my duty to protect the universe, and this is the only way to see if I can. Every other Guardian has gone through this." Kat nodded, and asked another question. "What will happen to the Sailor Scouts?" "Well, they've been training with the Muse, and with the other scouts. Only temporarily," Rei added hastily, seeing the look on Kat's face. "Just for times like this, when I won't be around, and the fight would be too hard alone. They've been learning to fight...better. They'll be all right." "The Guardian did mention to me that the Anysbryd always sends a diversion. Why?" "The Anysbryd does that to make sure the Heiress comes alone. It also guarantees that the no one will interrupt the fight. I believe something about that was mentioned about that in the original contract that the first guardian signed with the Anysbryd." "Even with all of the scouts fighting together, the diversion might prove to be too much for them to handle. May I have your permission to stay, and help if the need arises?" "I'll have to talk to Usagi," Rei said, mulling it over, "but I think that would be wise." Standing up, and brushing cherry petals from her hair, she began walking back to the temple. "Come on, Kat. Let's have you meet the future Queen Serenity."  
  
Kat and Rei walked back into the temple. Jed was waiting, patiently. Oh, how I love that man. He doesn't know where I am, or whom I'm with, but he doesn't fuss. He lets me be.me. The only one who knows Rei, not Sailor Mars, not the Heiress, not the future Guardian; me. And he still puts up with me. With that thought, Rei had to chuckle. Jed's eyebrow raised, and Rei re-established their 'pathic link in time to hear him say, "What was that all about?" "Just reflecting." Jed turned to Kat, and bowed politely. "Welcome to Cherry Hill, kihin[3]." Kat returned the bow, and accepted the cup of tea that Jed was offering. With tea in hand, Rei led Kat to the Eternal Fire room, and left her there, with promises of return.  
  
Closing the door behind her, Rei leaned on it for support, sighing. The weight of the universe was on her shoulders, and she was finding the burden hard to carry. Events had been set into motion, events that she had no control over. Rei was scared, as anyone in her position would be, but knew that she would triumph, that good would win. It was with this in mind that Rei stood up and made her way, resolutely, to the kitchen. She could show no fear from this point on, to anyone.  
  
Jed was waiting for her in the kitchen. "Who should I call?" he asked, intuitively knowing that my mysterious visitor would need to be introduced to others.  
  
"Everyone," Rei replied. Seeing the surprise on his face before he could mask it, she continued. "Kat brought an important message. Everyone needs to be included in planning. You call the queen and the others in Japan, and I'll reach Sakka. She'll get the others here quickly." Jed nodded, and sent out a telepathic message to Usagi, Ami, Mako, Mina, Hotaru, Setsuna, Haru, Michiru and Darien. Rei contacted Sakka, who promised to reach her charges. Within five minutes, all of the foreign scouts, and Sakka, had arrived at the temple's front door. "Seiatsu, Nentou,[4] Meido, Kara,[5] Kaiji, Seiryoku,[6] Sakka[7], it's good to see all of you. Come in and have some tea." They all entered, and headed in the direction of the kitchen. Rei knew that Jed would play the role of polite host, and so she decided to wait on the front steps for the others to arrive. Phobos and Deimos were upset, the temple's safekeepers feeling the disturbance in the universe before the senshi. Rei spent a few minutes trying to reassure them; however, they eventually flew off, unhappy and scared. Oh, to be able to fly away from my duties, Rei pondered, at once realizing the impossibility. A few minutes later, Haru, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru reached the front door. Sending Michiru and Hotaru after the others, Rei pulled Haru and Setsuna back. "Haru, I want you to keep an open and active mind, okay?" She nodded. Rei knew that Haru understood her words, that Rei was telling her student to scan the other scouts' thoughts during the meeting. Haru moved on to rejoin Michiru and Hotaru in the kitchen. Rei faced Setsuna. "What is it, Rei?" She asked, concern etched in her face. Kat picked that moment to leave the Fire Room and Setsuna caught a glimpse of Kat's profile. She froze, remembering the power, and assignments, of Shizenno Katto. Turning slowly back to the Heiress, Setsuna arched an eyebrow. Rei nodded. Setsuna's face turned white, and her strength suddenly left her. Rei squeezed her shoulder in an attempt to comfort the older woman. With pain and an obvious effort, Setsuna followed Haru's footsteps into the kitchen with pain and an obvious effort. Usagi and her entourage shortly arrived, and Rei escorted them to the kitchen after a quick look at the sky. It seemed blacker than usual.  
  
Everyone had a cup of tea in their hand, and many had a cookie (or two). It was easy to see the divisions of scouts, separate groups sitting together. Rei caught Kat's eye from across the room. Kat unobtrusively approached the Heiress. "Do you see? They still don't accept their unity." "It will only make their defense harder," Kat observed. "I hope you're wrong, for their sake." Kat scanned the group, now beginning to worry about the task approaching. Rei nodded unobtrusively to Haru, who began to breathe deeper, and more focused. Usagi, the future Queen Serenity, asked the first question. "Why are we here, Rei?"  
  
Rei took a deep breath, then slowly began to answer. "This," she said, motioning to Kat, "is Shizenno Katto. She is the primary messenger of the Guardian. Daiuchuuno Hasha[8] has sent Kat to me now, with a message." The looks on the faces of the scouts showed that they were beginning to get the idea. Usagi took a guess at the nature of the message. "It's.it's the Anysbryd. Isn't it, Rei." "Yes, Serenity. The Heiress's time has come. She has been ordered to banish the Anysbryd."  
  
After a brief period of silence, Rei continued. "My trial will be held tomorrow. As Kat reminded me, the Anysbryd always sends a diversion to keep the senshi busy. Kat will oversee the fight." Rei raised her hand to ward off the protests from the inner and special senshi. When they calmed down enough for her to continue, she addressed the reasoning behind her decision. "I know that some of you feel that Usagi should oversee the battle, due to her position and destiny. Kat and I both agree that she will be needed at crucial points, and thus is unable to watch and instruct all. The overseer must not have that responsibility, but be free to direct all. Sakka would be the obvious choice, as you all know her, but she will be elsewhere for the duration. Therefore, I have chosen Kat." The outers nodded, agreeing with the Heiress. Sakka looked confused; she had not heard of her task-to-be. "I still don't agree, Rei," Usagi said, a frown gracing her flawless face. "I'm not asking for your agreement, Usagi. I have made my choice." "Still, I think-." "The decision stands," Rei interrupted in a tone that ended all discussion. Venus scowled at what she considered was disrespect towards the future neo-queen. The special senshi, having never heard Rei use that tone before, were intimidated into submission. "Now, I want to brief you on the type of diversion the Anysbryd usually sends. You will, most likely, have one opponent. He or she will be agile and impervious to most attacks. Ami, you must scan for weaknesses immediately, to avoid major injuries. Once the weakness has been discovered, the senshi with the best potential to injure the enemy must use all attacks possible. The others should protect them. Setsuna, be on guard for time-manipulations especially. Usagi, as soon as there is a chink in the armor, you must direct your strongest attack at it. This will widen the crack. The senshi should then double-team and throw everything at it. That should weaken the armor enough for a moon-dusting. Kat, is there anything you would like to add?" "I will be observing the battle from somewhere close by. I'll be the only one who sees everything that is happening. If I give you instructions, even if they don't make sense, you must follow them. During the battle, no one is senior to another. You cannot afford to make mistakes. If you do, the Heiress will know." "How?" someone inquired. "I'll know," Rei said. "And once I return, you will too. Are there any other questions?" "What will happen if we can't defeat it?" Kaiji asked, always the optimist. "If it looks like you're having trouble, Kat will do all in her power to assist you. If, even with Kat's help, you cannot defeat it." Rei's voice trailed off as she exchanged glances with Kat. The senshi noticed Setsuna, Kat and Sakka's faces, white and tense. "If we cannot defeat it, what?" Nentou pushed for an answer. Rei spoke hesitantly. "It has never happened before. The senshi always win. But.if you.don't, the contract says that all who tried to help must.die." Noting the white faces, Rei continued. "You asked, okay? If I beat the Anysbryd, then I must be the one to kill you. If he wins, the universe is lost anyway, and it won't matter. My intervention in your fight is not prohibited, but you cannot interfere in mine. Anyone who does must die." "It's never happened, though, and it won't this time, either," Sakka said firmly. "Sakka's right. You are all experienced warriors, and can conduct yourself properly in battle. I am concerned with your sectarianism, though. You will not have the option if fighting as three separate and distinct groups of senshi. If the weakness is electrical energy, then Jupiter and Force must team together. If it is water, then Neptune, Mercury, and Elemental must work together. After Usagi breaks down the armor, double- team with whoever you are closest to. Do you understand?" Rei asked. The outers nodded, the specials grimaced, and the inners's stone faces made no changes. "You must work together. If you don't, I guarantee defeat." Rei finished, and looked around the room. She felt, rather that saw, that only Setsuna, Haru, Michiru, and Hotaru had taken the words to heart. The others had disregarded them. "It had no effect, Heiress," Kat sent, disheartened. "What will come of it?" "I do not know, Kat. Nothing good."  
  
After that, the meeting broke up suddenly. The outers tried to organize the others, but no practice time was set, no meeting place established. They left in the same groups they arrived in. Dismayed at the cold reception, Rei asked the four outers to stay a few more minutes, to "chat". After a quick snack, the meeting proceeded. "What can we do for you, Rei?" Haru asked, also concerned about the attitudes of the other senshi.  
  
"I have told Kat to watch and instruct, but help only if you are in dire need of it. She will have her hands full with the ten of them," she answered, nodding in the direction the other senshi left in. "I expect that you four will bear the brunt of the work. Try to work with the others, but if they will not listen to you or Kat, then I want you to use what I am about to give you. "Setsuna, I give you the power to draw on the infiniteness of time. Haru, I give you the power to impress your ideas on others. Michiru, I give you control of the properties of nature. Hotaru, your gift is the most dangerous. Use it only if you absolutely must, if there is no other way to win your battle. To you, I give the spark of life that dwells in the Anysbryd. This will not help you except if needed at the end, but I expect you shall spend more of your time healing than wounding. These gifts I give, hoping you will not need them, but knowing you might. I have been vague, I realize that, but full understanding will be yours the instant you need to use your gift." Rei finished with "I know I can count on you to behave like civilized senshi," and she smiled. The outers nodded, mumbled their thanks in spite of their speechlessness, and prepared to leave. Before they could, though, Jed 'pathed from the kitchen. "Rei, why don't you let them stay here tonight? It sounds as if they need some encouragement and some decent sleep without having to worry about anything." "Good idea. Will you get the guest rooms ready?" "They already are." Rei smiled as she ran after the Outers. "Listen, it's getting really late," she began, catching up to them, "and the Specials are at your house. Why don't you stay here tonight? I could use some company, truth be told." Haru and Michiru exchanged glances with each other, Setsuna, and Hotaru before turning back to Rei. "We'd love to," Haru said.  
  
After getting the outer senshi settled, Rei returned to the living room to see Kat waiting for her. Knowing that Kat had heard Rei's gifts to the outers and was now showing signs of emotional turmoil, Rei was interested to hear what her old friend had to say. After prodding Kat, the messenger sighed and revealed her concerns. Kat, who had been sitting through Rei's speech quietly, turned to face the Heiress. "I know you have seen what the future holds, Heiress, but those are powerful gifts. The infinite nature of time, the emotions of nature, for galaxy's sake, the Anysbryd's life? "Ah, Kat. They don't know what those things mean." "Yet." "I will grant that, yes. They don't know yet. But it will be needed." "Then I feel truly sorry for them," Kat said. "Why?" Rei asked, startled to hear such compassion come out of Rage. "To be given such power.You lose something after that. Innocence, purity, I don't know, but something's gone." "They need it. To use now, and as experience for afterwards." Kat raised her eyebrows at this, but kept her own counsel.  
  
Soon after that, Kat went to bed. Rei wandered into the Fire Room, the room housing her temple's Eternal Fire. She was not surprised to find Jed in front of the fire pit, deep in meditation. Rei gave one of her patented half-smiles, one that said "It won't be the same after tomorrow, the battle will be rough, but right now, you're here and I'm here, we love each other, and that's all that matters." After looking out the window to see Phobeos and Deimos, Rei knelt behind Jed. Even though Rei was the Heiress, and had the intimate connection to the Weave that she did, she liked to remember her heritage: Princess of Mars, daughter of the Fire of life, Shinto priestess, keeper of the Eternal Flame. Though she had traversed the universe and was herself worshipped by billions, there was nothing so comforting as communicating with the fire. Rei focused her mind, turning inward. Only when her mind was settled did she open it to the Fire.  
  
How long she was in communion with the Fire she didn't know, but when she returned to reality, it was light outside and Jed was gone. She rose, and stretching, walked to the window. How ironic, she thought. The morning that deserves to be awful is the best I've seen in years. Birds chirped as they flew merrily from tree to tree. The sun shone as a gentle breeze circulated the heat. She shook her head in resignation and went to the kitchen for breakfast. Or was it lunch? Even though she knew she wouldn't see Jed, she was nevertheless disappointed when she walked through the door and he was nowhere in sight. Instead, a pitcher of fresh coconut juice and a note greeted her eyes. After checking the clock (9:35), pouring a glass of juice and popping some bread into the toaster, she read the note.  
  
Dearest Rei, I'm sorry I wasn't there to say good morning, but I got a call from Darien earlier. Our company needed us in Shanghai for the afternoon, so. Anyway, have a good morning, and I'll see you tonight, ok? You'll be fine. Ai Shiteru[9]. J.  
  
Another note was right next to it.  
  
Heiress, Thank you for your hospitality. Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, and I have gone to ready ourselves for the battle. May the Guardian watch over you and the Weave keep you safe in it. -Haru  
  
Rei's eyes filled with tears, but none spilled out. She knew what her love was doing by trying to downplay the upcoming battle, and she silently thanked him for it. She also recognized the effort of the outer senshi to not show discouragement in front of her. Not wanting to lose the feelings of love and protection, she methodically went about her breakfast, then chores.  
  
As she was finishing waxing the temple floors, her silent reverie was broken. "Heiress?" Rei didn't turn or jump, for she had felt the presence enter the temple grounds. "Hello, Sakka." "Rei, what are you doing?" "Well, Sakka, I thought it's be obvious. I'm waxing the floor." "At a time like this?" "At a time like what?" Rei asked in reply, throwing the polish and rag into her cleaning bucket and rising. She lifted the bucket and went to put it away. Sakka followed, incredulous at Rei's attitudes. "Have you forgotten, Rei? The Anysbryd? Shouldn't you be resting, or practicing, or something?" "I am doing something," Rei calmly replied. "I meditated for about eight hours, then I started the chores." "You didn't even sleep?!?" Sakka shrieked. "I don't need sleep. I'm the Heiress, remember?" "I can't believe this. I can't believe what I'm seeing. I must be dreaming. She isn't really doing this. It's a trick." Sakka continued her mantra as Rei replaced the bucket and took out a broom. She froze as Rei started to sweep the steps. In a flash, she ran over to Rei and grabbed the broom. "Heiress! You shouldn't be doing this!" "You're wrong, Sakka. This is what I need. The ordinary, everyday, simple. It grounds me. Besides, someone has to keep the temple in order. Now, what is it you wanted?" Sakka looked confused then remembered. "You said last night that I couldn't oversee because I would be elsewhere. What is it you want me to do?" "Sweep," Rei said instantly, and jokingly. Sakka laughed, and said, "I obey," as she took the broom and began. "Seriously, though," Rei said, "Jed was called to Shanghai by his company. It's a trick of the Anysbryd's doing, I know that much. I wouldn't ask, but Darien's with him and you will be needed." Sakka nodded, not questioning Rei's foreknowledge. "I'll watch them, Heiress." "Thank you." Sakka returned the broom to Rei and began to leave, but turned back. "Good luck, Heiress. The power of your predecessors and the security of the Weave be with you." "And you, Muse, may the watchfulness of the Sun be with you.[10]" Sakka inclined her head, and dematerialized. Rei took a deep breath, and continued to sweep.  
  
Late that afternoon, after the sun had begun to dip below the horizon, Rei felt the tugging of the Weave. She stood up from her meditations and walked outside. Straightening her hair and steadying her hands, she took one last look around the temple grounds. She felt Usagi's call to the rest of the senshi and knew that their fight was beginning. Reaching out for Jed, she sensed the presence of evil around him and Darien, and knew. With a sad smile and falling tears, she left time and space.  
  
----------------------- [1] See the second story in this line for full I.D. (I haven't written it yet! Sorry.) [2] Shizenno Katto: Japanese, meaning 'Rage of Nature' [3] Japanese: Noble visitor [4] Sailor Muse and Sailor Psyche, from London. [5] Sailor Star and Sailor Space, from Paris. [6] Sailor Elemental and Sailor Force, from Sydney. [7] Kyuukino Sakka, The Muse. For more info, see footnote number 1. [8] The Name of the Guardian, meaning "Ruler of the Universe" [9] Japanese, meaning "I love you." [10] An old benediction, dating from before the Silver Millenium. The saying originated on Earth, which rotated around the Sun. Because the Sun always saw the Earth, it was considered "watchful". 


	9. The Anysbryd

Rei opened her eyes, finding herself in a place out of space and time. Instantly sensing that her adversary hadn't arrived, she took the opportunity to look around her. The non-place was recognizable as space, yet far enough away from any planets or stars so that the fighters, and no innocents, would get hurt. The lack of air was calming to Rei, as there was nothing to stifle the underlying Weave energy. She looked at her clothes, and was relieved to see the white tank top, skirt, and cloak which made up her battle uniform. Upon closer inspection, though, Rei could see that the symbols on her cloak were changing. The five symbols, love, life, friendship, loyalty, and safety were disappearing and other, evil symbols were taking their place. Rei reached out to the senshi, and felt their disunity and hate toward one another Suddenly, an evil presence appeared. Rei turned around. "Greetings, Heiress," a man said. "I am the Anysbryd."  
  
The senshi all managed to converge on the site at the same time. Speechless, they stared at the diversion, which had come in the form of a giant dragon. From appearances, it looked as if it had impenetrable armor, could breath fire, and would be a daunting challenge. It had also displayed good strategy by choosing to land in a crowded shopping area. While Mercury began to scan the creature, Uranus and Neptune were trying to get the innocent shoppers out of the area. They couldn't do it by themselves, so Uranus yelled for help. "Venus, come and help us get these people out of the way!" Uranus shouted, trying to be heard over the chaos. Uranus could tell that Sailor Moon had heard her, and shouted for her to pass the message along. Instead, Moon glared at Uranus. "Get this straight now, once and for all, Outer," Moon spat. "I have not, do not, and will not ever take orders from dirt." Moon glared at Uranus, willing the harsh words to grow. She then yelled for Jupiter. "Jupiter! The civilians!" Pluto watched this interchange, nervous at the hateful disregard and already questioning their chances of survival, as did Kat.  
  
"Very good," the immigration officer said, perusing the documents that Jed and Darien had given her. "Have a good time in China." "Thank you," Jed answered, and gathered back the passports, visas, and proof of employment. The two friends walked through the final doors.  
  
Rei stared at the man, studying his every feature. He was a well-built red head who exuded calm. Red eyes met Rei's eyes as a cold, cunning smile graced his lips. Rei could sense the evil in him radiate and surround her, but couldn't help feeling attracted to the man. He walked around Rei, scrutinizing her every feature. "I have to admit, Heiress, that you are definitely the best-looking of all those I've fought over the years. You feel the same way, I can tell that you find me attractive." Rei blushed. "I will offer you the same choice I offer all those I battle. Come with me, Heiress. We can rule the Universe together. Be my consort." "I will not," Rei replied firmly. "You are evil, and must be destroyed." "Very well, then. But never say I didn't offer you the choice."  
  
Now that the senshi had cleared the mall of innocent bystanders, they formed a ring around the dragon, who was watching them carefully. As Sailor Moon was stating to speak, the dragon addressed the senshi. "Senshi of Earth!" it began. "Hear me! I am Fai Shan, from the realm of evil. The Hen Anysbryd is my master and I fight here today to fulfill an ancient prophecy. I know each of you for who you are. I respect your abilities, but will not underestimate you like your enemies. You would be wise not to underestimate me. My existence has been for one purpose, this battle today. I have long cherished the thought of sending you all to Hell where you belong, no matter how long it takes. And if I die, how many of your number will I take with me?" Hearing Fai Shan's words, Jupiter grew more and more angry until she could not contain herself and longer. "Jupiter Oak.EVOLUTION!" The power of progress swirled around the dragon, but the leaves of steadfastness and surety melted away in the dragon's presence. "You will have to do better than that!" the dragon thundered. Jupiter hung her head. "Oh no," she whispered.  
  
Darien saw their chauffeur first. "Jed," he said, nudging his friend, "do you think that means us?" He motioned to a sign reading 'Welcome Mr. Chiba and Mr. Hino.' Jed rolled his eyes. "Do you know any other Chibas or Hinos that just arrived on this flight TOGETHER other than us?" "Well, no, I suppose not." They began walking toward the waiting driver.  
  
Kat, watching the preliminary skirmishes from a higher vantage point, felt safe. The dragon could only go after the senshi; unless Kat began to fight, she would not be harmed. The senshi, though, were in trouble. Mercury was scanning the adversary, Kat could see that clearly. She could also see the danger of that - Mercury was a sitting target. Because the other senshi were either attacking the dragon or attempting to save shoppers, no one was guarding Mercury. Kat 'pathed for Elemental to cover the water senshi. Elemental turned to look at Kat, who was shocked by what happened next. Elemental sneered at the overseer, turned back to the dragon, and threw her fire attack at it. In the second following this, the dragon stretched forth it's claws and tore the skin from Mercury's face, from her eye to her chin. Mercury stopped scanning and began screaming. Moon turned from the battle and ran to her friend. "Help me!" Mercury was crying over and over, the sound sending chills through each senshi. Sailor Moon raised her tiara in an attempt to heal her old friend, but no healing energies emerged from the magical instrument. Instead, it's power of destruction came out and headed toward the dragon. The energy hit the dragon, and it reared in pain. "Damn her!" Moon yelled, all of her frustration and rage coming out in those two words. She turned back to Mercury, but was amazed to see no visible trace of an injury on her friend's face. Kat watched all of this with a sense of wonder. "Rei." she whispered.  
  
Rei stiffened. She had felt Mercury's pain and sent some of her energy to discover the cause. Rei learnt that Mercury had been hurt by the dragon and had a deep cut on her face She sent some healing energies to her friend. At that instant, the Anysbryd smirked. "I felt that, you know." He let forth a barrage of evil energy at Rei. If the Heiress hadn't been concentrating so hard on healing her friend, she could have parried the attack with ease. Instead, she was helpless as a mass got through defenses and left her with an exact replica of Mercury's injury. "You are too good, Heiress. Doesn't it make you angry to know that no one down there cares about you? Everyone resents you, nobody listens to you. Now you're healing them, coming to their rescue once again. Why? Let them suffer the way they made you suffer," he whispered in low, snarling statements. Rei could the feel the rage, the same rage that filled her whenever she was maligned or rebuked. She let it out in one large scream, the waves of noise turning to Weave energy as they traveled toward the Anysbryd. "How dare you speak of them that way! They are not all like that, and the ones that are will learn, I will see to it."  
  
Sakka was watching Jed and Darien from behind a newspaper. She had teleported to China before they arrived, and had been waiting for them. As the two men left to pick up their baggage, Sakka folded the newspaper and cautiously followed. She saw Jed and Darien claim their luggage and follow the driver outside to waiting limo. She began to sense something wrong. Her heart beat faster in alarm as she realized the source of the evil was the car that Darien and Jed were getting into. She leapt into action, but before she got to the limo, it - and it's passengers - had disappeared. She stopped in disbelief.  
  
Sailor Moon stiffened, her link with Darien warning her. "What is it, Sailor Moon?" Jupiter asked in concern. "Something's wrong with Darien." "What?" asked Venus. "I don't know. Get back to the fight," she ordered, shaking off the gnawing worry.  
  
Rei could feel the emanations coming from Sakka, ones of disbelief and loss. "You're distracted, Heiress. I wonder why? What did your servant tell you?" "I know you have them. Produce them." "As you command, Heiress." Out of nowhere, Jed and Darien appeared. Each was in his own bubble, oxygenated so that they could breath in space. The two were wild-eyed, unaware of who they were seeing. Already, Rei's skin was covered in minute scratches, and the symbols on her cloak were in the midst of changing. Jed, still a sensitive, felt all the evil thoughts that were coming from the Anysbryd. Unlike Rei, his control was not sufficient to block them all out. He cowered, wide-eyed, before the two god-like figures before him. Darien, on the other hand, had never been a sensitive, and so felt nothing. He looked in alarm at his friend, and turned his indignation toward the only person he knew, Rei. "Rei! How dare you take us away from our business! Just to appease your friend here? I demand that we-" "I'm so sorry to interrupt, Endymion, but it is I who has brought you here." The Anysbryd smirked, looking pointedly at Rei. "See how much they all respect you?" he 'pathed to her. "Get on with it," she answered. "Well, just you do you think you are?" Darien said, angrily throwing his words at the unknown man. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Hen Anysbryd. The Heiress and I were just, oh, you know, fulfilling a prophecy about controlling the universe and such." Darien looked at Rei, alarm written on his face. She returned his gaze steadily, until he turned away, then she sent some Weave energy to surround Jed's capsule and shield him from the telepathic barrage coming from the Anysbryd. "Well, Heiress. You know what decision I want." "I do." "What?" Darien said, almost screaming. "Oh, forgive me, Endymion, Jedite," the Anysbryd said, bowing in turn to each man. "The Heiress must choose which of you is to live. The other will die. Unless, of course, she wishes to surrender and marry me."  
  
Sakka had nothing to do but wait, so she sat on a bench outside the airport, unfolded the newspaper and did just that. She waited.  
  
Sailor Moon doubled over, gagging. Kat looked on this, wondering what the matter was. Sailor Mercury, the only inner senshi not completely focused on the battle, ran to Moon's side. "What is it, Sailor Moon?" she asked, concerned for her friend. "I can feel Darien," she responded in a whisper. "He's so angry, so scared, so full of hate. I've never felt this from him before.it's so strong."  
  
"Sakka," she heard in her mind, recognizing the Heiress's voice. "Yes, Heiress?" "Be prepared. Darien will be coming back shortly. Take him to the Mandrake Hotel. You have a room reserved under the name Sakka Chiba. Take care of him until I call for you." "Of course, Heiress. Um." "What, Sakka?" "Jedite, Heiress?" "He won't be back."  
  
"Have you made your choice, Heiress?" "There's only one decision I can make, Anysbryd." "And?" "Send Darien home." "Very well." The Anysbryd smiled. The bubble around Jed disappeared, along with his air. Jed and Rei looked at each other, one smiling, the other stoic, trying to rein in her tears. "You had to, Rei. I understand." Rei couldn't speak, just watched in silence as her love gasped for breath. As his last breath rattled his body, he sent Rei one final message. "Ai shiteru." Jed died. The bubble containing Darien vanished from sight.  
  
Back on Earth, Sailor Moon's voice trailed off as the emotions began to change. Guilt, pain, and relief swam through the link from Darien to Sailor Moon. They broke off suddenly, and Moon could tell that Darien was in shock, but safe. She sighed in relief and gathered herself back together.  
  
Darien emerged as he had disappeared, from nowhere. Sakka ran over to him. "Darien? Are you all right?" He groaned, and leaned on Sakka, unaware of the surroundings. Sakka hailed a taxi. When one arrived, she threw Darien in the back, then followed. "Where to, miss?" "The Mandrake, please." "Very good, miss. Won't take but two minutes." "Thank you."  
  
The Heiress and the Anysbryd continued to fight, their attacks spreading good and evil throughout this quadrant of the universe. The power and brilliance of the fight was seen by worlds many leagues away, and the inhabitants prayed to the Guardian and Weave to protect the Heiress.  
  
Kat could feel the trouble before she could locate it. Throughout the battle, Venus and Jupiter had been the least cooperative, subverting the Heiress in every opportunity possible. She knew that they would be the cause of much pain, but didn't realize what that might be until it was too late.  
  
Rei could sense Kat's worry, but could do nothing until something happened. The Anysbryd was wearing her down, true, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. Her biggest problem, though, came from her own allies. Every time the senshi made a mistake, the Anysbryd's energies got through her defenses, cutting into her skin and heart. This pain is the worst in the world, Rei thought to herself. If I cannot trust those on my own team, how can I trust anyone? She was reminded, though, of the outer senshi, could see their effort and determination not to let their Heiress down. This uplifted Rei, for the moment.  
  
Without warning, Kat saw trouble. In a fit of generosity, Sailor Force had tried to team up with Venus to attack Fai Shan. Angry at the implication that she wasn't good enough alone, Venus pushed Force away, unknowingly into one of Fai Shan's attacks. The special senshi was thrown back, her leg almost detached from the rest of her body. Mercury and Saturn ran to Force's aid, one to diagnose and one to heal.  
  
Rei gasped, feeling the injury of one of her senshi. Without thinking, she threw a burst of energy down to help Force heal herself. The Anysbryd took advantage of the Heiress's weakness and threw an attack at her. It got through her defenses and sliced deep into her leg at exactly the same point as Force's. Rei kept fighting, letting her body heal itself.  
  
Venus never stopped, never looked to see what her actions had caused. The diminished force kept fighting, but Fai Shan deflected the majority of the attacks. Eventually, he backed Sailor Psyche into a corner and threw a huge amount of evil power her way. Psyche called for help. Jupiter and Venus were the closest, the only ones who could hear Psyche's cries. They looked at Psyche, and returned their attentions to the fight. Psyche knew she was alone and defenseless, but met the attack bravely. She collapsed, dead, the wound crossing her neck and chest. The other senshi only thought her collapsed, perhaps she fainted or was under an evil spell. Who knew? Uranus and Pluto quickly teamed up to teleport Psyche out of harm's way and to the caring protection of Sailor Saturn.  
  
A wave of nausea came over Rei. She sent out Weave energy to find the cause, but felt a gaping loss instead. She knew that one of her allies, one of the Sailor Scouts had died.  
  
Saturn put her hands over Psyche to begin healing her, but felt only death.  
  
"What will you do, Heiress?" the Anysbryd asked mockingly, knowing the cause of his enemy's hesitation. "I must save her." "You know what I will do?" Rei nodded. "You are indeed brave, Heiress, and protective of those who do not deserve your protection." "Be that as it may, I must save her." Rei's powers focused, but instead of throwing them at the Anysbryd, she turned them into healing energies and threw them at Psyche. At the exact second Rei's defenses were down to heal Psyche, the Anysbryd sent one evil arrow at Rei. The arrow pierced and spread a scar across Rei's chest and neck to mirror Psyche's.  
  
Saturn was ready to give up, but felt a flicker of life stir in Psyche. Saturn drew on that flicker and coaxed the spark to spread and return life to Psyche. Saturn took a deep breath and began the long, hard fight to keep her ally alive.  
  
"The Mandrake, miss. Need any help?" "Thank you, no," Sakka answered. She paid the man with money from Darien's pocket, and helped him out. With him still leaning on her for support, Sakka and Darien walked into the lobby. She sat him down in one of the lobby's chairs and strode to the concierge's desk.  
  
Uranus looked around and saw the disarray. All of the special senshi were focused on protecting their fallen comrade from stray energies. Saturn was trying to keep Psyche alive. The inner senshi were being bombarded with Fai Shan's power, and not handling it well. "Neptune, Pluto!" Uranus yelled, angry at her team's performance. The two other outers came quickly to their comrade's side. "What is it, Uranus?" Neptune asked, worried to see a glint of anger in her lover's eyes. "Their way," Uranus said, pointing to the other senshi, "is not working. I think that we must use the gifts the Heiress gave to us, and fight this battle her way." The other two mulled this over quickly, then agreed. High at her lookout point, Kat shivered.  
  
"Can I help you?" the concierge asked. "I have a room, already reserved and paid for." "All right. Your name, please?" "The surname is Chiba, given name Sakka." The woman typed in the information, and stared at the screen for a few seconds before turning back to Sakka with a key. "Your room number is 103, just over there," she said, pointing to a room on the first floor overlooking the lobby. "Here is your key. If there is anything I can do for you, please call me." "Thank you," Sakka replied. She retrieved Darien, and took him upstairs.  
  
Down in the battle, the inner senshi kept fighting. "What are they doing?" Venus asked breathlessly, dodging a retaliatory attack from the dragon. "Who?" Mercury asked. "Them," Venus replied, pointing at the three senshi on the hill. They all looked up to see Neptune slowly bow her head.  
  
Sakka laid the future king on the bed, and told his unseeing mind to go to sleep. Darien obeyed, and the Muse began to pace the room. What's going on? she wondered. Please call for us soon, Heiress.  
  
Neptune closed her eyes and focused herself. "I give you control of the properties of nature," the Heiress had said. She wondered what that meant and how she was to proceed when the knowledge suddenly came to her. Neptune spun in a circle, dragging her foot to protect herself inside the shape. Muttering to herself, she said, "Wind, fire, water, earth, growth, evolution, death, decay. Wind, fire, water, earth, growth, evolution, death, decay." Her voice now rose, audible to everyone in the unnatural silence she had created. "Wind, fire, water, earth, growth, evolution, death, decay!" Fai Shan recognized the power of an ancient magic, one perfected by the druids of Europe and the mikos of Asia long ago, and thought to be lost forever. He panicked, and threw some attacks Neptune's way. She didn't see them coming; her eyes had rolled back into her head long ago. The attacks came and no one saw them until it was too late.they were going to hit Sailor Neptune.  
  
Rei could feel the momentary distraction from the Anysbryd and wondered what the cause was, until she felt the Weave quicken in response to an ancient magical calling. Neptune, she thought to herself. The Ansybryd caught himself, and attacked Rei again, missing the smile now gracing her face.  
  
Fai Shan's attacks sailed towards the oblivious senshi, still repeating her mantra. They reached the edges of the circle, but instead of going on, they met an invisible barrier and collapsed in a show of sparks. Sailor Muse gasped at this, but was reminded that the circle was an ancient sign of protection - no one could hurt, or stop, Neptune. "Winds of damage, winds of healing, prankish winds and winds of keening, come to my command!" Neptune said, raising her hands. Into the vacuum of silence, a slight breeze began to blow. "Heat of fire, fire's cleansing, destroying fire, fire's mending, come to my command!" The air grew warm, and piles of rubble burst into flames. "Depth of water, water's power, rage of water, water's shower, come to my command!" It started raining, but the fire didn't go out. "Mass of earth, earth's grounding, pressure of earth, earth's creation, come to my command!" The earth started to shake, feeding the fires. "Growth and evolution, death and decay, come to my command!" With the last of Neptune's pronouncements, Fai Shan shrunk into himself. The senshi watched in wonder as everything around them changed. The wind made the rain stinging, and the water hitting the fires steamed and enlarged the flames. Small cracks were appearing in the earth between Fai Shan and the senshi. In those cracks, the elements gathered, changing and mutating. Water became fire, fire became air, air became earth. When the cracks were full with this supernatural mixture, the elements leaped with one accord and covered the dragon. He roared in pain as the fire burned him, the earth asphyxiated him, the wind blew him over, and the rain stung him. The four elements kept mutating.  
  
The Anysbryd was again distracted. Rei looked down onto the battle scene and saw her opponent aid the senshi's adversary.  
  
The senshi felt the presence of an even greater evil come to Fai Shan's aid. This evil ripped off the elements and righted Fai Shan again. The evil left, and the senshi gasped at the dragon's new appearance. His armor was broken off and gone in several places, displaying a weakness any soldier could see must be taken advantage of. Uranus felt, rather than saw, the reluctance the senshi had to further anger their adversary. She gathered control of her energy, thoughts, and body the way that Rei had always taught her. With her mind's eye, she saw each of the ten inner and special senshi. Without a word, she commanded their minds to attack the dragon at one spot. They resisted, but Uranus kept up the command.  
  
Just as the Anysbryd's full attention returned to the battle, he stopped in wonder. Rei had transformed herself into pure Weave magic, glinting orbs and all. The Anysbryd shook his head as if humoring a little child, but instead was doubting his ability to last much longer. Even this far into the battle, she can transform herself. No one before her had the energy to make a complete transformation. He tried to transform himself into his pure, evil, blackness, but the process took more time than normal. Hovering in front of the Heiress, he pondered this. Finding no answer to the question, he asked her. "One of my senshi is the Guardian of Time. I think she has just commanded her charge to release infinity to her power." The Anysbryd was shaken. Even the senshi are strong. How can this be? He looked again at the Heiress, and began to understand. He laughed.  
  
Pluto could see her friend was tiring from the effort of controlling ten minds, so raised her staff. "I, Guardian of Time, call upon Time's Infinity! I command you now!" At once, Pluto saw that her orb was pulsing with the power of time, and pointed it at Uranus. "Help her," Pluto whispered. Garnet energy streamed forth and entered Uranus.  
  
Rei narrowed her eyes, watching the Anysbryd double over with laughter. She wasted no time preparing an intricate spell that had the power to bind the Anysbryd until his return was necessary. "You don't know, do you?" he asked between chuckles. Rei had no idea what the Anysbryd was talking about, and didn't care. She kept working, careful to keep the fruits of her labor under Weave invisibility.  
  
Uranus felt the power Pluto had given her, and silently thanked her friend. With the help of infinity, she pressed the senshi harder until their wills broke and, with one accord, they attacked an unprotected part of Fai Shan.  
  
His laughter was dying down as Rei finished and began to circle the Anysbryd, Weave bindings in hand. "Do you even care?" He asked, as she circled him, once, twice, three times, then faced him once again. "No. I don't." She said one word, and her spell came alive.  
  
The dragon shrieked in pain as the energies of twelve senshi hit his unprotected chest. Just when he thought he could take no more, he heard his doom pronounced. "Moon Scepter.ELIMINATION!" Fai Shan screamed, the echo resounding long after he was destroyed.  
  
The Weave bindings shrunk around the Anysbryd, until he was completely surrounded by power. With another word, the Weave began to drain the evil power out of him until he was defenseless. At that moment, both he and the Heiress felt the death of his servant. The Anysbryd hung his head in defeat. With a wave of her hand, and one more word, Rei sent the Anysbryd away. "I pity you," the Anysbryd 'pathed as he disappeared from her sight.  
  
The senshi carried their fallen comrade away from the scene of the battle, still in uniform and just moments before the rescue crews arrived. Reaching the temple, they set Psyche down carefully.and waited.  
  
Once she was sure he was gone, Rei resumed human form and sat down. After contacting Sakka, Rei was immediately plucked away from the site.  
  
After the confusion of the day, Sakka was soundly sleeping on a chair, ready to wake up if Darien called for her. Instead, the telepathic promptings of the Heiress were the impressions that roused her. "Sakka?" "Yes, Heiress?" the woman responded, instantly awake and alert. "I want you to wake up Darien, and be ready to come home. The senshi are at the temple and I will be joining them shortly. Give us an hour, and then teleport yourself and Darien back." "Of course, Heiress, but shouldn't we wait for Jedite?" "No, Sakka." The Muse could detect some slight note of sadness in the Heiress's voice, and inquired as to the cause. "I have lost my love, Sakka. Jedite is dead."  
  
Rei looked around at her new surroundings. Her breath was taken away by the opulence of the palace she was in, as well as the décor. She looked up at the grand staircase and saw Daiuchuuno Hasha descend. Rei kneeled and waited for the Guardian. "Koukei, there is no need for you to bow to me. You are my heiress, we are equals. If anything, I should bow to you." "Bow to me? Why, Hasha?" "There are some things we need to discuss, Koukei." 


	10. Daichuuno Hasha

Mercury looked up from Psyche, putting her computer away. She stood up slowly and unsteadily, gently touching the huge slash on her cheek. "She'll be all right. The injuries, somehow, started healing themselves. I don't really understand how, but the healing energy patterns remind me of, well, Rei's. I've scanned my cut, and Force's, and they show traces of Rei's energy, too. I just don't know how." Kat, from the back of the room, started moving forward. Kneeling next to Psyche, and placing a hand on the scout's forehead, Kat's face hardened. The sky outside rumbled and broke open, rain hitting the ground and bouncing off, the noise thundering. Lightning crashed, knocking out the power and illuminating everything with a deathly glow before leaving the temple in darkness. The next flash of light showed Kat standing protectively over the unconscious scout. "Don't you understand? Don't you know anything?" She said, anger and pain flooding her face and spilling into her voice. "Look at you, all of you, sitting in your little groups. It's your fault! The Heiress is out there, fighting for her life, and she has to endanger herself to save you. You shouldn't have caused her trouble! She trusted you to protect each other, and Earth, while she could not. Do you know how much power it takes to reverse a fatal wound from out of time and out of space? She was equally matched with the Anysbryd, maybe even at a disadvantage, and she sacrificed her power to--" "What do you mean, reverse a fatal wound?" Sailor Elemental interjected. "Psyche's alive. She was in danger of dying from her wounds, but she's still alive." "She was dead," Kat answered, her voice echoed by the thunder outside. "She's living now because of Rei, who could very well be dead. And why? Because the group wouldn't function as a team. Because you don't seem to realize you are one team, you made mistakes. Mistakes which Rei is paying for." The lightning crackled, shaking the temple with its intensity. Serenity was in tears, the knife of Kat's words twisting and cutting into her heart. Jupiter was ready to leap to her queen's defense, but before she could, a voice spoke. "She's right." Everyone, except Kat, turned to see who had spoken, not recognizing a voice that sounded like funeral bells. The sight that met their eyes was, indeed, amazing. Rei stood in the doorway, alone. She was shrouded in a mysterious white light that revealed her figure. Rei's long raven hair was tied back in silver cords and lay gently on a tattered white cloak. Rei's white tank top was bloodstained and ripped, revealing a deep, ugly gash that stretched across her neck and chest, from one collarbone to the opposite underarm. A nasty cut on her face mirrored one on her leg, just above the knee. Her white boots were in shreds, held together only by dried blood. Her white miniskirt was full of tears, similar to Rei's alabaster skin, which was covered with an infinite number of minute cuts and scratches. The symbols on her cloak, unlike the ones of love, light, friendship, loyalty, and safety which should have been there, had been replaced by ones such as pain, intervention, death, sacrifice, and treason. "Kat's right," Rei repeated, her face stern and unyielding. "Are you all right?" Usagi asked. She had, of course, seen Sailor Mars die a few times before, so she got over the shocking appearance quickly. Motioning, she said, "Mercury, see if you can-" "No," Rei said, cutting off the senshi leader. "Ami can do nothing. I shall have the scars from these cuts for the rest of my life. I am alive, no thanks to the ten of you," she added, nodding at the inner and newest senshi. "What about them?" Elemental questioned, angrily gesturing at the outer senshi. "Why not blame them, like everybody else?" "Because they're the senshi who actually acted like it, trying to work with everyone else, and not against each other. How is it that those four senshi recognize the dangers quicker and respond better? How is it that they do as instructed, and work as a team? Why is it that only four, four out of fourteen senshi cause me no pain? Yes, pain," Rei continued, noticing the look beginning to appear on Usagi's face. "You see this cut?" Rei asked, speaking directly to Usagi, pointing to the gash on her chest. Usagi nodded, and then grimaced, because the wound cut through skin and muscle, revealing bone and leaving chunks of flesh hanging. "This," Rei went on, "is what happened when Psyche cried for help, and Jupiter and Venus refused to respond. This is what happened when a mere diversion killed a sailor senshi. That is what happened when I awoke Psyche from death, and this is what the Anysbryd gave me. This cut on my cheek? The one that stretches from eye to chin? This is what happened when Mercury was trying to scan for the enemy's weaknesses and Elemental wouldn't cover her. This is what happened when Mercury's skin was to be torn from her face. That is what I stopped, and this is what the Anysbryd gave me. The cut on my leg? This is what happened when Force tried to double-team with Venus, and Venus pushed her away, pushed her into the enemy's fire. This is what happened when Force's leg was to be blown off of her body. That is what I stopped, and this is what the Anysbryd gave me. Every cut and every scratch on my body, every rip and tear in my clothes, every negative symbol on my cloak is a sign of your stupidity. You did not follow directions, and I paid for it. You did not listen to the outer senshi or Kat, and I paid for it. You did not do your job, and I PAID FOR IT!" Rei paused here, and looked around the room. Tears, shame, and sorrow followed her outburst- the first two from the inner and special senshi, the last from the outer senshi and Kat. "Don't you understand?" she continued, her tone much softer. "This isn't a game. No one will come to your rescue if you screw up. It doesn't matter who remembered their identity first, or who's new, or who has the strongest power. It isn't about courts, or planets, or homes. It's about people, the protectors of the Earth, working together as a team, putting their trust in each other to defeat something bigger than themselves." Rei paused, and again scanned the room. Detecting no change in attitude, no change in the soul, her shoulders slumped. The Heiress, defeated by the very people who should help her. "It's no good, me trying to tell you this. Serenity and her inner court will not recognize my position and authority. They still think of me as Sailor Mars, the Rei they once knew. I'm not, but I can't persuade them of that. The special senshi don't heed my warnings because they don't know me enough. To them, I'm only a friend of Sakka, no one to give them instructions. No one will listen to Kat because she's just a messenger." Here, Rei's voice became loud and bitter. "And no one, inner or special, will listen to anyone outside of their group, because you all think you're the better ones!" After a few seconds of shocked silence, Kat went over and to Rei and placed a hand on the Heiress's shoulder. "It's no use, Heiress. They won't listen." "I know Kat, not to me," Rei said, grateful for the presence of a friend. Addressing the room, then, she clearly and loudly said, "You won't listen to me, but there is someone you will listen to. Prepare yourselves to meet Daiuchuuno Hasha."  
  
Shocked silence was quickly followed by pandemonium. The thoughts running through the minds of the majority of senshi turned to murmurs. The murmurs grew to whispers and then expanded to loudly spoken sentences. Rei tried to calm down the senshi, as did Kat, but to no avail. Giving voice to sigh of frustration, Rei muttered some words in a strange and unknown language. The room instantly fell quiet. Each head turned to face the Heiress as bodies stiffened and feet were planted firmly to the floor. "Now that I have your attention, you need to hear some things," Rei said. "None of you have ever met the Guardian before, so I want you to be prepared. Hasha will not match your expectations. She will bring a message, and maybe more. For many of you, this will be the only time you'll meet Hasha as the Guardian. Please keep in mind that she is the most powerful person in the universe. She answers to no one, but all answer to her. You will be asked to do that today." Rei observed the effect her words had on the senshi, and noticing the slight fear, she released the spell. Rei moved about, positioning the senshi into groups. Usagi, as befitted her future, ended up in the middle of the assembled senshi. To her right was Sailor Venus, the senshi commander. To Usagi's left stood Mercury and Jupiter, the other two members of Usagi's inner court. To Venus's right stood the four outer senshi: Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto grouped around Saturn. On the left of Jupiter, Sailors Force and Elemental protectively knelt next to Psyche, who was still unconscious. Standing behind and towering above them were Muse, Star, and Space. Kat and Rei satisfied themselves with the arrangement, then took their places in front of Usagi. "Why is she is coming, Rei?" "I asked her to come, Kat. She has some things to do tonight." Presently, a small shower of sparks materialized in mid-air and descended from above. The trail soon grew, and coalesced into a beautiful woman. Kat knelt, falling to one knee. Rei inclined her head, as the senshi stood, immobile. "Koukei[1], it is comforting to see you back in your home among friends," Hasha said to Rei, revealing a deep, husky voice. "Your concerns shall be addressed tonight, have no fear of that." Hasha now spoke to Kat. "Rise, Shizenno. You fulfilled your mission, and performed a great service to Koukei. I am most pleased." Rei and Kat acknowledged the Guardian's words with curt nods, and then took their places at Hasha's side, Rei on the right and Kat on the left. As they approached the Guardian, subtle changes occurred. Rei's figure was graced with a harsher glow and the tears and rips on her clothing were mended. Dried blood slowly disintegrated as bruises healed. Kat grew taller, more majestic, and her clothing changed to suit one of the Guardian's closest servants. Then, as Hasha moved closer to the senshi, each of them began to change. Transformed by the purity and strength of Hasha's connection to the Weave, Usagi turned into Serenity, the queen-to-come. Each scout was illuminated by the color of her planet. Wounds from the recent fight were healed, and uniforms were returned to their original splendor. Serenity walked forward and bowed from the waist. Hasha stood unmoved by the obeisance, her arms folded across her chest. "Guardian, on behalf of the senshi, I--" "Thank you, Serenity." Serenity stared at Hasha. She stood there, unwilling to believe that anyone would cut off the future queen of Crystal Tokyo. Finally Hasha dismissed her with a curt, "Again, I thank you, Serenity." Serenity, still amazed, stepped back into the protectiveness of her inner court. Venus put her arm around the queen-to-come, as Jupiter's anger grew. Rei noticed as the scout's emotion level was nearing a dangerous level, and quickly thought out a spell. She then put it into being with a glance at the militaristic scout. Jupiter calmed down immediately. Serenity noticed the change, and glared at Rei, who returned the look. Serenity frowned, then shrugged it off. This exchange took place in a matter of seconds. "Very impressive, Koukei," Rei heard in her mind. "You defused the situation quickly and silently. It looks as though you've got some experience with that particular procedure." "I've had to use it once or twice before, Hasha," Rei answered, also 'speaking' telepathically. "And a gift for diplomatic understatement. That will come in handy." Rei smiled. Hasha began to address the senshi. "Serenity, senshi, I am Daiuchuuno Hasha, the present Guardian of the Universe. My role is simple, to oversee all existence, in the hope of banishing evil to keep the timeline stable. This, though, can be complex. I'm sure that you have seen how difficult it can be keeping Japan, England, France, and Australia free of negative forces. Just imagine keeping space, time, and over 5,000 inhabited planets in order. That is my job now, but it will soon be Koukei's. "The life of the Guardian, ladies, is extremely difficult. Because of a Guardian's responsibilities and power, she must remain objective enough to destroy anyone or anything that threatens the sanctity of the universe. In addition to this, the Guardian is very lonely. She has no friends. The average length of time an Heiress trains is 1500 years, while the average length of a Guardian's rule is 15,000 years. Guardians are born immortal, but choose to end their lives when the successor has 500 years experience. "My successor, Koukei, whom you know as Hino Rei, will take over the Guardianship in three days time." Uranus, Pluto, and Kat all looked at Rei, surprised by the sudden announcement. Rei did not so much as blink an eye. "Traditionally, the Heiress has one year between the defeat of the Anysbryd and the Ascension in which to rest, learn, and travel her realm. However, there are circumstances fast approaching that warrant a break with custom. Koukei and I have decided to waive the year's rest in favor of safety. Koukei is the most powerful Heiress ever, both in discipline and power, but she will need all of the tools of the Guardianship to defeat this threat. I am becoming too old, and my connection to the Weave is growing dimmer. Even now, Koukei could most likely crush me if we fought against each other. "In any case, when Koukei assumes the role she has spent more than 2,000 years preparing for, she will no longer reside on Earth. For the past year, she has been trying to get the majority of you to recognize her rightful position. You have failed her. You ignore her authority and mock her competence. Many times, I have felt it best to change your attitudes, by whatever means necessary. Koukei has always disagreed, but as time has gone on, the conviction behind her words has lessened. I have abided by her wishes, because she knows you better than I do. Even so, I am immensely displeased in all of you. You do not know whose council you have been most fortunate to sit under. You disregard her knowledge on matters you know nothing about. You deny her her position! I do not understand. She was once one of you but has not been for a long time. Who among you will recognize Koukei as she deserves?" Uranus and Kat instantly knelt, followed quickly by Pluto, Neptune, and Saturn. The others stood in direct refusal, until Muse slowly dropped to a knee. Seeing her friends' looks of disbelief, Muse defended her actions. "She saved Psyche's life! She didn't have to. She was willing to sacrifice the universe, the future, for Psyche. How can you just stand there?" Elemental, Force, Star, and Space realized the validity of the argument, and knelt. Serenity and her court were the only ones left standing.  
  
"Your court will not act unless you do, Serenity. Will you acknowledge the next Guardian of the Universe? She passed the test. If you do not acknowledge her, your act will be seen as an act of flagrant defiance to the Guardian. That is a dangerous thing, indeed," Hasha reasoned. "I will not." Serenity stood, like stone. Uranus and Kat exchanged glances, shocked. "Very well," Hasha said. She turned to Rei. "What will you do, Koukei?" Serenity smirked. Hasha turned back to face her. "You think that funny, Serenity? You dare to laugh at the most powerful Heiress ever, a woman so beloved everywhere but on earth that millions of people would be willing and eager to kill you right now for that? You have no appreciation for this? The Heiress could send you to one of those planets, and watch as her priestesses skinned and burned you, alive. She could kill you where you stand, and no one could do anything about it. She could kill your fiancé. She could make you infertile, so you would be the first and only ruler in your dynasty. She could wait until you have children, and then kill you or them. She could take away your power, cut you from your destiny. She could afflict you with any number of incurable diseases, or vow to turn her back on you for the rest of your life. She could open up Earth to the evil she has been holding at bay. Any of these she could do, and more. Would you like her to? I wouldn't prevent her. She's the one that has stopped me in the past. Will you acknowledge your ruler? Or do you intend to jeopardize everything?" Though Serenity's face had turned whiter with each pronounced, and doomed, destiny, her voice was steady. "I will not bow. Not to a member of my court. Never." "She is not a member of your court. She never was. She is not less than you; you are less than her. And that is what you cannot stand." Hasha regarded the queen-to-be sternly, then spoke to Rei. "Show her yourself." Kat leapt up. "Guardian, I--" "I know, Kat, but it cannot be helped. She would otherwise cause problems down the time-road." "May I at least--" "Yes, you may." Kat ushered the four outer senshi and the five special senshi out of the room. Hasha oversaw this, then addressed the remaining senshi. "Venus, Jupiter, Mercury, your loyalty to your leader is commendable, but she is wrong. When she is wrong, you are absolved of any responsibility to her. Do any of you wish to acknowledge Rei?" Mercury looked at the floor as Venus and Jupiter looked at each other. "I do," Mercury said softly. She dropped to knee, and began to cry silently. "Traitor!" Venus hissed, and Jupiter moved to attack, but Serenity waved them off. "It is her choice, after all." Kat came back into the room, summoned telepathically by Hasha. Looking around, she sized up the situation, and helped Mercury leave the room. "She saved me, and she saved all of you, too," Mercury said quietly, as the door closed behind her. "The three of you, then, are all that's left," Hasha observed. She turned, and nodded to Rei. "Koukei," she said.  
  
Rei breathed, deeply, then began to change. The harsh light around her grew purer and brighter. The white luminescence filled the room, blinding Serenity, Venus, and Jupiter. Just when they thought they could stand it no longer, the light exploded. After a few seconds, they could see the light diminish through their eyelids. They opened their eyes, while feeling music. The music was not audible, but instead, just beneath the hearing level of humans. The sounds vibrated the room, the air, the very matter making up the three rejecters. Looking around, they saw no Rei. Hasha was standing in a corner; eyes steadily fixed on Serenity, Venus, and Jupiter. Wait, they seemed to be saying. Suddenly, a loud explosion created a hole in the middle of the room. It grew and grew, eventually reaching the three senshi. When it could get no bigger, the hole collapsed on itself. The resulting implosion created such a dazzling display of electric sparks and numbing music that Venus and Jupiter fell to their knees. Only Serenity remained standing. When the smoke from the sparks cleared, they saw a ball of pure weave energy. It swelled until it was Rei's size. The shape radiated with intense heat, causing the air around her to catch on fire. Two orbs, of the purest and condensed Weave energy staring, and condemning the three former friends caused Serenity's heart to skip beats. "BOW!" Hasha yelled at Serenity, the command thundering and pulsating in the already vibrating air. Serenity tore her gaze from Rei to glare at Hasha. "Never." Hasha's face turned white with rage as the air around her burst into flames. Glaring at the future neo-queen, Hasha softly spoke. "Very well, Serenity. As you do not possess a grain of your mother's wisdom, or even the sense of a sheep, you shall be punished. Koukei, speak your curse." Rei did not move, nor did her mouth utter any words. Serenity began to sneer as Hasha whispered, "Koukei?" Rei did not answer. Serenity laughed as Venus and Jupiter began to regain their courage. "You see, Guardian? Even Rei will not." Serenity's voice trailed to an end as she looked back at Rei. The Heiress had not moved a muscle, but the Weave energy composing her eyes - the strongest, purest, and most powerful energy in existence - had begun to stream towards the recalcitrant future queen. Serenity swallowed with difficulty, her anxiety visibly mounting. The energy paused a few inches from Serenity's face, then leapt to her temples and in her head. She screamed, more in surprise than pain, then collapsed to the floor. Jupiter and Venus were at first immobile with shock, then scrambled to their leader's side. "What have you done this time?" Venus asked Rei angrily. "Your queen--" Her words were cut off as the Weave eye-energy also entered through her temples. Jupiter looked at her commander and queen, terrified. She started to shuffle backwards, trying vainly to ward off the energy approaching her. "Please, Rei, no. I'm so, so sorry. Don't --" She too fell unconscious, her body overloaded with Weave energy. Hasha watched and waited in her corner; watched the offenders and their judge, and waited for their awakening and an explanation. She did not disturb her successor, for she knew that Rei would be focused on controlling her eye-energy - one mistake could do any number of things. Eventually, the energy seeped out of the three unconscious scouts and returned to Rei's eyes. Jupiter woke first. As she saw Rei standing there, now back to normal, she rose slowly and bowed in Rei's direction. "Heiress," she acknowledged slowly. Venus woke up next, and rose unsteadily. Walking over to Rei, the senshi knelt. "Heiress, I am ever your humble servant. Command me, and I will go, instruct me and I will listen." Hasha raised an eyebrow at this, but said nothing as she saw Serenity begin to awaken. Rei placed a hand on Venus's shoulder and nodded. The senshi commander stood up and took the place at Rei's left side. Serenity rose. "Heiress," she began steadily, though as she continued her voice got shakier. "Please forgive me for my.pride. I was being a stubborn fool. Thank you for showing.for showing me the.error.of my ways." At this, Serenity lost what was left of her dignity and she threw herself at Rei's feet, crying hysterically. "I'm so sorry, Heiress! I --" The rest was lost in sobbing. Rei gently bent down and lifted Serenity up. "Serenity, speak of that no longer. You are forgiven. Walk no more in the iniquity of your ways and I shall be happy." Serenity nodded, and choked back the sobs still wracking her body. Rei turned to Venus and gave her a nod. The senshi commander quickly led the future queen to the bathroom. Jupiter turned to watch. "Sailor Jupiter?" "Yes, Heiress?" the senshi replied, instantly turning to Rei. "Please go outside with the others until Venus and Serenity return." "Yes, Heiress." Jupiter walked to the door and disappeared through it with a bow.  
  
Hasha let out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding. "What did you do, Koukei?" "Well, Hasha, I realized that every option you described would never make them recognize me, but resent me more. Instead, I went to the core of the problem - what was in the way of acknowledging me? Once I discovered that, I used the Weave to burn that away." "I'm curious. What was it?" "In Serenity, her highest loyalty was to herself, as a member of the Royal Moon family. Because she is assured of her role in destiny, she knew I couldn't do anything to harm the future. As she still felt she had more power than you and I, she felt answerable to no one. By acknowledging me, and then you indirectly, she felt threatened, and traitorous to her heritage. I took that feeling away, and replaced it with the realization that no one loves her simply because of her ancestry. Instead, she now realizes that she doesn't need to impress everyone, but simply needs to be herself. She no longer craves power, but accepts what she has with grace and responsibility." "Very well done, Heiress. What about the other two?" "Both of them refused to recognize me as higher than Serenity, Venus to a higher degree, of course. That was easy enough to deal with. I just enlightened them with the fact that acknowledging me as Heiress does not dispute their loyalty to their queen, but raises it to a another level." "A solution that is very wise, Koukei. I'm very proud of you," Hasha said, a twinkle in her eyes. "Thank you. A compliment not lightly given from the mouth of Daiuchuuno Hasha." "Oh, I don't know. I think I might've told you that three or four times before." "Yeah, in the past 2,000 years," Rei retorted, returning the smile. "Hmmm. In all seriousness, though, why did you let them retain the memories of their rejection of you?" "So that they always remember. I wouldn't want them to think their devotion is like that of say, Sailor Uranus or Sailor Pluto. Remembering the rejection will cause them to look at the Outers with more respect, too, for not having to be 'adjusted'." Hasha nodded sagely. At that moment, Venus returned with a calmer Serenity in tow. "Are you ready to continue, Serenity? The rest of the ceremony will not be easy," Rei asked with concern, warning Serenity. "Yes, Heiress," Serenity answered. "I will be strong," she said, her voice still unsteady. "Very well," Rei said, as she walked over to the door. Opening it, she peeked through and summoned Kat. "We're ready to continue." Kat nodded. Rei returned to Hasha's side at the front of the room. Kat ushered the others in, then took her place at Rei's right hand. The formalities resumed, as Hasha addressed the senshi once more.  
  
"Now that we've taken care of that, let's move on to the matter of Koukei's injuries. In the battle with the Anysbryd, the Heiress has always won, though often sustaining some type of injury. Injuries resulting from the fight are caused by one of two things: the Heiress's mistakes in the fight with the Anysbryd; or the mistakes of the senshi dealing with the Anysbryd's diversion. I have a wound, one scar from my fight with the Anysbryd. It runs the full length of my back. It is a symbol of my ineptitude. I turned my back on him for one nanosecond, and I paid for it. The senshi in my day did not make mistakes. They fought a perfect battle; my scar is my own doing. Unlike me, Koukei fought a perfect fight. She made no mistakes, committed no errors. She bears the evidence of the mistakes her senshi made, and she will do so forever. The scars that Koukei has will never disappear. When your granddaughter's grandchildren are keeping watch over Crystal Tokyo, Koukei will still be Guardian, and she will still have her wounds. I think you understand this now, so I will move on to another subject. "Because the defeat of the Anysbryd is usually a cause for celebration, I had planned to give gifts tonight, to the senshi and Koukei. Koukei has decided to claim her prize in private, as is her choice. Would any of you like to claim the same privilege?" Hasha looked around to see if anyone would. "We choose to claim the privilege, Guardian." Hasha tuned to see who had spoken, a smile on her lips. Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn had stepped forward, Sailor Pluto their spokesperson. "Very well," Hasha said. "I shall give you your gifts in private, but the reasoning for your gifts shall be spoken in the hearing of all." The outers, a bit confused at this pronunciation, nevertheless nodded their thanks, and stepped back to their original positions. Hasha pointed to Serenity and then summoned her, the queen-to-come going first, in regards to her future station. "Serenity, because you did not follow orders, and because you did not lead like your calling, and because you did not follow the Queen's Principles, you shall have no reward." Serenity looked at the ground, hanging her head in shame at her previous actions. The inner and special senshi looked worried at this announcement, not ready to receive theirs. What followed was reminiscent of a war crimes tribunal. For the most part, the senshi took it like warriors. As Hasha called each name, it's owner stepped forward. "Sailor Venus, because you did not follow orders, and because you did not lead like your calling, and because you contributed to the death of an ally, and because you caused an ally pain, you shall have no reward. "Sailor Jupiter, because you did not follow orders, and because you were not faithful to your calling, and because you contributed to the death of an ally, you shall have no reward. "Sailor Mercury, the Heiress has already given you a reward, even though you did not follow orders, and were not faithful to your calling. "Sailor Elemental, because you did not follow orders, and because you were not faithful to your calling, and because you caused an ally pain, you shall have no reward. "Sailor Force, the Heiress has already given you a reward, even though you did not follow orders, and were not faithful to your calling. "Sailor Star, because you did not follow orders, and because you were not faithful to your calling, you shall have no reward. "Sailor Space, because you did not follow orders, and because you were not faithful to your calling, you shall have no reward. "Sailor Muse, because you did not follow orders, and because you were not faithful to your calling, you shall have no reward. "Let all hear, Sailor Psyche has been given her reward by the Heiress, even though she did not follow orders, and was not faithful to her calling. "Sailor Pluto, because you followed orders, and because you saved the Heiress much pain, and because you went beyond your calling, I, the Guardian, of the Universe, shall give you your reward. "Sailor Uranus, because you followed orders, and because you saved the Heiress much pain, and because you went beyond your calling, I, the Guardian, of the Universe, shall give you your reward. "Sailor Neptune, because you followed orders, and because you saved the Heiress much pain, and because you went beyond your calling, I, the Guardian, of the Universe, shall give you your reward. "Sailor Saturn, because you followed orders, and because you saved the Heiress much pain, and because you tried to heal the wounds of your allies to the detriment of your own health, and because you went beyond your calling, I, the Guardian, of the Universe, shall give you your reward." The looks on the faces of the others senshi turned from resentment to anger to realization to sorrow as these pronouncements were made. Then, Hasha said, "Will the four of you please accompany Koukei and I." Hasha walked into an adjoining room, followed by the outer senshi. Before Rei joined them, she placed another spell on the inner and special senshi, one to silence and calm them.  
  
Once the six were all in the room, Rei shut and locked the door. With Rei at her right hand, Hasha began to speak. "Sailor Pluto, will you receive your reward now?" "With all due resect, Guardian, I do not deserve one," Pluto answered, the other outer senshi nodding their agreement. "I did my job, nothing more." Hasha smiled. "And with that answer and your actions this day, you have all proven that you are worthy. I will reward you, as is my choice. I ask again, Sailor Pluto, will you receive your reward now?" "I will, Guardian," she answered, dropping to one knee in front of Hasha. Hasha opened a pocket of air, reaching the underlying Weave. The magic energy shimmered, and two objects fell. Hasha caught them, a pen and a ring, one in each hand. Holding up the pen in her left hand, she spoke. "Sailor Pluto, as your reward for your part in defeating the Anysbryd's diversion, I give you this henshin. Your other power stick will work no longer. This new one, when activated with the words "Pluto Planet Power Transform!" will transform you into Super Sailor Pluto. As Super Sailor Pluto, you shall have the use of three new attacks, any of which will be able to obliterate many youma very easily. Also, by using the words "Gatekeeper Activate!" you shall turn into the Gatekeeper of Time, which will now be a separate part of you. You will now have greater control over time and over between-time. Those who misuse or interrupt the Flow of Time are your responsibility to take care of. By saying "Pluto Ruler Power!" you shall become the queen of your planet, holding all the rights and privileges of that position. This I give to you for performing your duty." Hasha handed the new henshin to Pluto, who gave her old henshin to the Guardian. Raising her right hand, Hasha went on. "Yet, ever since Koukei has revealed herself to you, and even before, you have conducted yourself with honor. At all times you gave her the respect she deserved and never departed from her decisions and right hand. For this devotion and service to the next Guardian, I will reward you. This ring," she said, nodding to the circlet in her hand, "when worn by it's rightful owner, gives the wearer all the rights and privileges of a Servant of the Weave. This ring gives the ability to call on the Guardian at any time. It may be passed down to your oldest daughter if she proves herself worthy. It will protect the legitimate wearer from assassination and minor injuries. It will amplify your power in battle. It also gives the owner a place on the Universal Council. Now, you here on Earth have not heard of the Council, correct?" The confused look on the faces of the senshi answered Hasha, as Rei said, "I thought is best to.leave that aspect alone for now, Hasha. Others that don't deserve it-" "Would covet the position. Wise decision, Koukei," Hasha finished Rei's sentence, then continued. "Let me explain, then. The Universe that the Guardian oversees contains over 5,000 inhabited worlds, the cultures of which are too many to number. In order to make the Guardian's job easier and to promote peace and understanding, each planetary system may send up to five representatives to the Universal Council. When the Guardian wants advice or planetary disputes arise, the Council is consulted. This ring, Sailor Pluto, will make you a member of that Council. In addition to the Universal Council, the wearer of this Servant's ring is declared a ruling member of the Council of Weave Servants. This Council is made of those who have been deemed servants of the Weave, a number very small. The purpose of that Council is to dispatch the word of the Guardian to all, carrying out the wishes of the Guardian. This ring, Sailor Pluto, is given to represent your faithfulness and loyalty to the Guardianship above all else. It is a high calling and a prestigious honor, but one you have shown yourself worthy of." Hasha slipped the ring onto Pluto's finger. The Celtic pattern of three intertwined ribbons was carved out of pure garnet. It caught the light, illuminating the tiny strands of Weave energy inside the garnet stone. Pluto gaped, speechless. She finally got her voice back, and thanked Hasha. "Oh, no," Hasha protested. "Don't thank me. I only agreed to the reward. It is Koukei's privilege to choose the representatives to the Councils." "I don't know what to say, Heiress, except that I will live up to this," Pluto said, now kneeling at Rei's feet. "I know you will, Setsuna. Now get up. A servant of the Weave does not bow to the Heiress. We are both used according to It's choice." Pluto stood up slowly, and took her place behind Rei. The ceremony continued.  
  
"Sailor Uranus, will you receive your reward now?" "I am not worthy, but it is the Guardian's decision." Uranus stepped in front of Hasha and knelt. Hasha once again opened a pocket of air and then Weave magic. Two objects fell out, another henshin, and another ring. Both were similar to Pluto's, except that this ring was created from topaz. Raising the pen in her left hand, Hasha said, "Sailor Uranus, as your reward for your part in defeating the Anysbryd's diversion, I give you this henshin. Your other power stick will work no longer. This new one, when activated with the words "Uranus Planet Power Transform!" will transform you into Super Sailor Uranus. As Super Sailor Uranus, you shall have the use of three new attacks, any of which will be able to obliterate many youma very easily. Also, by using the words "Catalyst Activate!" you shall turn into Overseer of Action. All movements of magic or power will be under your control, to start or stop as you choose. By saying "Uranus Ruler Power!" you shall become the queen of your planet, holding all the rights and privileges of that position. This I give to you for performing your duty." Uranus humbly exchanged her old henshin in return for the new one. As the old henshin disintegrated, Hasha lifted up her right hand and went on. "Yet, ever since Koukei has revealed herself to you, and even before, you have conducted yourself with honor. You have placed yourself under her tutelage and protection, proving your trust in her. For your loyalty and respect to the next Guardian, I will reward you. This ring, when worn by it's rightful owner, gives the wearer all the rights and privileges of a Vessel of the Weave. This ring gives the ability to call on the Guardian at any time. It may be passed down to your oldest daughter if she proves herself worthy. It will protect the legitimate wearer from assassination and minor injuries. It will amplify your power in battle. It also gives the owner a place on the Universal Council. In addition to the Universal Council, the wearer of this Vessel's ring is declared a ruling member of the Council of Weave Vessels. This Council is made of those who have been deemed loyal vessels of the Weave, a number very small. The purpose of that Council is to be available to be used by the Weave, as you they are needed. This ring, Sailor Uranus, is given to represent your faithfulness and loyalty to the Guardianship above all else. It is a high calling and a prestigious honor, but one you have shown yourself worthy of." Hasha slipped the ring onto Uranus's finger. The scout stood up, and addressed Hasha and Rei. "Thank you, Guardian, and Heiress, for the trust you place in me. I will ever be your willing servant." Rei smiled. "Don't speak too fast, senshi of Uranus. The Council of Vessels, due to their willingness and ability to be used by the Weave, are often away from loved ones and other duties to bring about the fulfillment of the Weave. Do you accept this call, and all it requires of you?" "I am ashamed you ask, Heiress, Your servant accepts this call," Uranus answered quickly and confidently. "Haru," she said, placing a hand on the senshi's shoulder. "You will always be more to me than a mere servant. You have been with me since the first day you saw me. I consider it an honor to call you my friend." A single tear rolled down Uranus's face as she whispered "Thank you." She stepped away, and placed herself next to Pluto, fingering the new ring. "Sailor Neptune, will you receive your reward?" "If you are ready to bestow it, Guardian," Neptune said, her melodic voice ringing as she knelt. She brushed tears from her cheek that had fallen as the sight of her lover's happiness as once again Hasha opened a pocket of Weave energy. Catching the objects it dropped this time, she began once more. "Sailor Neptune, as your reward for your part in defeating the Anysbryd's diversion, I give you this henshin. Your other power stick will work no longer. This new one, when activated with the words "Neptune Planet Power Transform!" will transform you into Super Sailor Neptune. As Super Sailor Neptune, you shall have the use of three new attacks, any of which will be able to obliterate many youma very easily. Also, by using the words "Overflowing Activate!" you shall turn into the Watcher of Emotions. All emotions of natural creatures will be under your control to halt or create as you choose. You are also able to detect negative emotion-changers and their emotionally-controlled. It will be your responsibility to release the controlled and deal with the controllers. By saying "Neptune Ruler Power!" you shall become the queen of your planet, holding all the rights and privileges of that position. This I give to you for performing your duty." Hasha took the proffered henshin and placed the new one in Neptune's hand. After looking it over, Neptune turned back to face the Guardian. "Yet, ever since Koukei has revealed herself to you, and even before, you have conducted yourself with honor. You have not been resentful of the Heiress, for her position in your lover's life, but instead you leap to the aid of the Heiress when she requires it and anticipate her needs. For this respect and service to the next Guardian, I will reward you. This ring," which she held up, the aquamarine strands highlighting the Weave magic it contained, "when worn by it's rightful owner, gives the wearer all the rights and privileges of an Ally of the Weave. This ring gives the ability to call on the Guardian at any time. It may be passed down to your second- oldest daughter if she proves herself worthy, as Uranus's ring will go to your firstborn child. It will protect the legitimate wearer from assassination and minor injuries. It will amplify your power in battle. It also gives the owner a place on the Universal Council. In addition to the Universal Council, the wearer of this Ally's ring is declared a ruling member of the Council of Weave Allies. This council is made of those who have been declared Allies of the Weave, a number very small. The purpose of that Council is to fight on the side of the Guardian, holding much the same authority, as you are needed. This ring, Sailor Neptune, is given to represent your faithfulness and loyalty to the Guardianship above all else. It is a high calling and a prestigious honor, but one you have shown yourself worthy of." "May I continue to be worthy of this honor," Neptune said after Hasha had placed the ring on her finger. She stood, and after thanking Rei, moved to Uranus's side. Uranus smiled, and put an arm around Neptune's shoulder. "A vessel and an ally," she whispered as Saturn was kneeling at Hasha's feet. "To think Serenity called us dirt." Neptune grinned and watched as Hasha caught one more henshin and one more ring, this one crafted out of amethyst. "Sailor Saturn, will you receive your reward now?" "I am the Guardian's humble subject." "Sailor Saturn, as your reward for your part in defeating the Anysbryd's diversion, I give you this henshin. Your other power stick will work no longer. This new one, when activated with the words "Saturn Planet Power Transform!" will transform you into Super Sailor Saturn. As Super Sailor Saturn, you shall have the use of three new attacks, any of which will be able to obliterate many youma very easily. Also, by using the words "Healing Activate!" you shall turn into the Healer. As the Healer, your natural healing abilities shall be amplified enormously, a billion-times the strength of your normal healing powers. Your endurance will be greatly increased. Your responsibility, then, will be to correct any injuries or healings brought about by evil. By saying "Saturn Ruler Power!" you shall become the queen of your planet, holding all the rights and privileges of that position. This I give to you for performing your duty." "Thank you, Guardian," Saturn murmured, exchanging her old henshin for the new power stick. Hasha lifted the ring and kept going. "Yet, ever since Koukei has revealed herself to you, and even before, you have conducted yourself with honor. You have listened and obeyed the Heiress, patiently arguing her case in front of those who underestimate her. For this service and trust to the next Guardian, I will reward you. This ring, when worn by it's rightful owner, gives the wearer all the rights and privileges of a Daughter of the Weave. This ring gives the ability to call on the Guardian at any time. It may be passed down to your oldest daughter if she proves herself worthy. It will protect the legitimate wearer from assassination and minor injuries. It will amplify your power in battle. It also gives the owner a place on the Universal Council. In addition to the Universal Council, the wearer of this Daughter's ring is declared a ruling member of the Council of Weave Daughters. This council is made of those who have been declared Daughters of the Weave, a number very small. The purpose of that Council is to carry on the legacy of all Guardians, past, present, and future. This ring, Sailor Saturn, is given to represent your faithfulness and loyalty to the Guardianship above all else. It is a high calling and a prestigious honor, but one you have shown yourself worthy of." Saturn nodded her thanks, and backed away, still bowing. "Now," Hasha continued, turning to Rei. "May I give you your gift in front of these senshi?" "Each of them has proven herself to be an ally and a trusted friend. I would trust any of these with my life itself. I have nothing to hide." "Very well," Hasha began anew. "Koukei, you are the most powerful Heiress that ever existed. You are my superior in knowledge, command, and power. In three days time, you shall take my position as Guardian of the Universe. The enemies you will face will be numerous as the galaxy is undergoing many changes and will continue to do so under your reign. As it is in my power, at your ascension, I shall endow you with the spirit of the First Guardian." Rei's eyes grew larger. "Hasha.?" she said, the whispered question coming out with the sound of a fatal pronouncement. "Yes." Rei swayed, her balance lost. Uranus and Neptune both leapt to her aid, and took an elbow to steady the Heiress. The four senshi exchanged confused glances. "The First Guardian?" Neptune mouthed to Uranus, who shrugged in return. Hasha continued. "Yet my gift is greater than that alone. You have placed dedication to your calling and to the Weave above those you love," she said, as tears fell from Rei's eyes. The Heiress struggled valiantly to hold them in, but wracking sobs pushed her to the floor. Hasha walked over with compassion and knelt. She placed a hand to lift up Rei's chin. "Koukei, did you think I wouldn't know? You knew, and you didn't stop it. The Weave is demanding, true, but you have never complained, never held back a sacrifice. You put the future and Neo-queen Serenity's happiness above yours, above the love you held for a person, enduring love that had already stood the test of time." The outer senshi exchanged shocked looks; beginning to understand what Hasha was talking about. Lifting Rei to her feet, Hasha said, "Because of this, I gift you with a husband who is worthy of you, with a child who will be a great senshi, and with a never-ending legacy of grace and nobility. I give you calmness and assurance, steadfastness and resolution. I give you love and peace. I give you the Weave in all its power. None shall be held from you." Rei sniffed, and squared her shoulders. "I thank you, Guardian." "In three days, then." Hasha stated, moving away from the other five. "In three days." Rei replied. Hasha nodded, and disappeared from sight. The outer senshi all turned to Rei as if one. "What happened to Jedite and Darien?" Uranus asked pointedly. After a pause, Rei told them. "They were called by their company to Shanghai. I knew it was a trick of the Anysbryd, so sent Sakka to be there when she would be needed. Once my fight began, the Anysbryd brought them both to where we were at. He told me to choose who was to live and who was to die. I knew it would happen, I knew the future, but it was still hard. Jed looked at me with that look in his eyes, the one that said to do my duty. I did. I told the Anysbryd to kill the only man I've ever loved. I chose the safety of Crystal Tokyo. I chose Serenity. I chose emptiness. I chose Darien." Rei turned from the others and began to walk away. "To think," Uranus said venomously, "that Serenity didn't trust the Heiress." "I want none of that, Uranus!" Rei said in a tone that brooked no discussion. "She is your queen, and the future depends on her and Darien. To choose Jedite would have ended life then and there. I would have lost and the Anysbryd would have won through my inability to control my emotions and thoughts." "I apologize, Heiress," Uranus said softly. "Let's go back to the others," Rei said.  
  
Walking into the main room, Rei released the spells she had on the inner and special senshi. "Heiress?" Serenity asked hesitantly, "where are Darien, Jedite, and Sakka at?" As she was finishing, Darien and Sakka appeared from nowhere. Darien ran to Rei and fell at her feet. "I'm so sorry! I had no idea it was a trap. I.you.thank you, Heiress." Once she regained her bearings, Sakka also threw herself at Rei's feet. "I didn't see the danger until it was too late, Heiress. Please forgive me, I wish that I could change it!" "It's all right, Sakka. I know." Sakka didn't move, and neither did Darien. "Please, Rei, what.?" Serenity asked, stepping forward with a look of concern etched on her face. "Serenity, it is not necessary for you to know everything. Darien is all right, that should be enough." Darien looked up at Rei when she said this, but heard "Don't tell her. Not ever," in his head. He nodded, and went to his love. "What is it, Darien? What happened?" she asked. Rei watched as he shook his head and refused to answer. Her gaze then returned to Sakka, who was still motionless. "Sakka, it's not your fault. I believe you. I needed you there to bring him back, not to keep him safe. No one would have been able to protect him from the Anysbryd. Please, Sakka, get up." "Heiress, I failed you." "No, Sakka. You brought Darien back safely, which is all I wanted you to do. Sakka, you did nothing wrong. You could not have stopped the Anysbryd." "But you were so happy, both of you. What will happen?" "It doesn't matter, Sakka. Stand up." Sakka nodded and rose reluctantly, her head hanging in shame.  
  
After a moment of silence, Serenity spoke up. "What happens now, Heiress?" "Well, Serenity, nothing. I've defeated the Anysbryd, you defeated the diversion, and the Guardian has come already. My Ascension will take place in three days, as Hasha said. Until then, I suggest rest." Sakka's head sprung up at this announcement. "The Ascension in three days? Why?" "For far too many reasons that don't need to be spoken of right now, Sakka." The Muse nodded, but still wore a frown. "What happens at the Ascension, Heiress?" Sailor Mercury asked. "Only a few of you will be present at that time. Those that will be going will get a fuller explanation, but suffice it to say that Hasha will pass the Weave's Center to my control." The senshi nodded, but didn't understand the answer, which was what Rei had planned. "But for now," Kat spoke up, "everyone needs to rest. Go home and sleep," she ordered. "Thank you, Kat," Rei 'pathed, grateful for the understanding.  
  
It didn't take long for the senshi to leave. The battle had worn them all out, and the meeting with Hasha had simply increased the exhaustion. Rei made plans to see the Outer senshi the next afternoon and sent each of them off with a thankful hug. Sakka and Kat went to the room they were sharing in the back of the temple, leaving Rei alone with her thoughts.  
  
She sat and kept counsel with the Eternal Fire all night. ----------------------- [1] Koukei, Japanese word meaning successor. This is what the Guardian calls Rei. Like Heiress, it is merely a title. 


	11. The Ascension

"Tell us the story, Usa-mama! Please?" "Tell you what story, Chibi-chan?" "The one about the Guardian. How she's not a senshi anymore." Usa smiled, and looked briefly at the ceiling before meeting the persistent gazes of her daughter.  
  
"Once upon a time," she began.  
  
@}-------------  
  
"So, Koukei," Hasha finished up. "That's how it will work." "And the others?" "They will watch, of course, but that is all. Things have changed so much from the beginning; we wouldn't even need them except to satisfy tradition. Some places, Kaviq, for example, would have difficulty recognizing a Watcher-less Ascension." Rei nodded in understanding. "There are two questions I have left to ask you," Hasha said. Rei's eyebrows rose with this, but kept quiet so Hasha could continue. "Where do you wish the ceremony to take place?" After some slight hesitation, Rei answered crisply, "Mars." Hasha nodded, not surprised at her successor's decision. "Who do you wish to invite to your Ascension?" "Setsuna. Haruka. Usagi should be there, I suppose. Kat and Sakka. Iki'ou Jundo." Hasha gave Rei an inquiring glance at the mention of Jundo's name. "We became very close on Kaviq. I think that she should see this." "Very well. I will inform each of them of their proper places." Hasha turned as if to leave, then turned back to Rei before disappearing in a cloud of mist. Rei looked around, as she stood in the middle of no-space and no-time alone. She stared blankly in front of her, her mind lost in contemplation. Flashes of images appeared and then left in the absence of space in front of her: glimpses of people, past, present, and future; impressions of events; and things that would astound anyone other than Rei. With a shake of her head, Rei found her thoughts and disappeared, bound for Earth and her temple.  
  
Kat was at her place in Hasha's palace, waiting for instructions as Hasha rematerialized. "Is there anything for me to do?" she asked. "Not tonight, Kat. Tonight, I must prepare. I need to be alone. I want you to go to Earth, to Hikawa Jinja and be there for Koukei if she needs you. She is your new Guardian, you must get used to that. Tomorrow morning, I will call for Koukei. We will ready ourselves for the ceremony, which the Heiress has chosen to take place on Mars." Kat bowed and would have left, had Hasha not continued. "Koukei has chosen her Watchers." "How many?" Kat asked. "Six," Hasha replied. "A good omen. And, curiously enough, the same number that Gekijouno Higosha[1] chose." "Is that a good thing?" "It reaffirms the choice the Weave has made." Kat was confused at this, but forgot it after Hasha's next statement. "But back to the watchers, Kat. You are one of them." Kat's mouth dropped slightly at this, but she said nothing. "She esteems you greatly, Shizenno." "I will not let her down, Guardian." Hasha smiled, and whispered, "I know." With a wave of her hand, Hasha dismissed Kat, who left to find Rei. Hasha looked around at the opulence of her home. With fondness she recalled all of the good times she had had here, all of the good she had been able to accomplish. But now, now it was Koukei's turn, and the evil Hasha had faced and the good Hasha had done would pale in comparison to Rei's reign over the Weave. I have no complaints, Hasha thought. As long as the universe is safe, I am willing to move on. With that thought ringing in her mind, Hasha went off to prepare for the Ascension.  
  
That night, four people on Earth received a letter. The letters appeared in front of their recipients, shiny pieces of parchment covered in magic. When the letter was touched, the parchment broke into many tiny pieces. The pieces glittered and flew in circles until they reformed to produce an invitation. Upon reading it, Setsuna felt the thrill of destiny run down her back. Haru caught a glimpse of the magical nature of the universe. Usagi shivered, a chill of anxiety settling in the pit of stomach. Sakka, alone in an apartment in Germany, curled up on her bed and cried.  
  
Another letter appeared, halfway across the universe, in the home of Iki'ou Jundo. The Chief Priestess of Kaviq could feel the Weave magic coming her way before the letter arrived. With trembling hands, Jundo touched the parchment and, just as the others had done, it destroyed and rebuilt itself.  
  
The Guardian of the Universe and the Weave Does Hereby Request Your Presence at the Ascension of the Newest Guardian, Seimeino Shitau-kouken.  
  
The Ceremony will Occur at  
  
Midnight On the Seventeenth Day of the Fourth Month, According to Lunar Time.  
  
"It finally happens," Jundo said aloud. "Eien[2] triumphed over the Anysbryd. And now she will rule." Jundo, lost in thought, finally came to her senses. "Agh! What day, what day." she murmured to herself. She ran upstairs and straight to a chest that was sitting in the hallway. She started going through its contents hurriedly. "I know I put that book in here somewhere." Apparently finding what she was looking for, she sat back on her heels and opened the book to a page near the back. "Seventeenth day, fourth month, seventeenth day, fourth month.why! I need to be on Earth in a few hours[3]! I need to make preparations!" Jundo threw the book[4] down and began to scurry around the house. Jundo sent out a telepathic message, summoning her disciples in from the forest. While she waited for them, she changed her clothes, from the traditional white sari to one in blood red. Once her disciples were back in the safety of her home, Jundo explained that she would be leaving to answer a call from Shinpi[5] and Eien. They questioned her, but she didn't answer them, instead leaving only instructions for them. An hour after she received the summons, she was teleporting her way to Hikawa Jinja.  
  
Kat arrived at Rei's temple. She knocked at the door, then heard a telepathic "Come in, Kat." Kat walked inside hesitantly, seeing no one. She ducked her head into each room, eventually finding Rei in the Room of the Eternal Fire, meditating. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Heiress." "It's no disturbance, Kat," Rei said, brushing her skirt and rising to her feet. Kat saw the fire behind Rei shrink from its unnatural height into an ember. "Would you like something to eat or drink?" "No, Heiress," Kat answered, still distracted by the sight of the fire dying so quickly. "I'm fine."  
  
The day passed slowly, each person making her preparations for that night. Hasha spent the day on Mars, getting everything ready for the ceremony. Rei spent the day much as she spent any other day. Despite Kat's protestations, Rei scrubbed and cleaned the temple. In some part of her soul, she knew it was the last time she would ever lift a broom or shake out tatami mats. Kat followed Rei around, helping Rei when she could and fussing over Rei when she couldn't. Haru drove into the countryside and passed her time meditating in a quiet field where she could commune with nature. Sakka slept in late, a result of the previous night's discussion with the six senshi under her guidance. Setsuna sat in a chair and stared blankly out of the window for hours, wondering what the future would hold. Usagi went shopping with Darien, but even the lure of sales and discounts weren't enough to take her mind off of the night-to-come.  
  
Eventually, early afternoon passed into late afternoon and early evening. Rei felt the call from Hasha, and after saying goodbye to Kat, quietly faded away in a swirl of muted light and colors.  
  
Kat sat alone in Hikawa, the solitude, quiet, and her anxiety unnerving her. She started a fire, and was relieved when a knock sounded on the door. She ran to answer it, ecstatic when she saw Haru. "I figured this would be a good place to meet," Haru offered as explanation. Kat invited Haru in, and the two retreated to the sitting room. "You're one of the Watchers?" Haru asked. Kat nodded in response. "Do you know who else Rei chose?" Haru went on. "No," Kat replied, shaking her head. "Neither Rei nor the Guardian told me." "Well," Haru said with a smile, "this is as good as a place as any to wait."  
  
In the next hour, the other three Earth-based people arrived. Setsuna was greeted with a hug from Haru. "I'm so glad Rei chose you to be there," Kat offered. "Me too," Setsuna answered, looking more scared than grateful. Sakka arrived next, bringing tealeaves and chocolate. She was ushered politely into the temple, but one could tell there was a sense of distance between the Muse and the other three. Kat took the food into the kitchen and left Haru, Setsuna, and Sakka alone. "I have to admit," Sakka said shakily, "I'm a bit.worried about tonight." "You're not the only one," Haru responded.  
  
Serenity was the last to turn up, with a definite sense of resentment. "No one said that we were meeting here," she tried to explain.  
  
"What is our role, Kat? Do you know?" Haru asked when the five were settled. "We are the Heiress's Watchers," Kat answered. Seeing no comprehension on the other four faces, Kat sighed heavily. "The Heiress is allowed to choose people to watch her Ascension. Rei has chosen six people to be her Watchers. It used to be our job to make sure that nothing happened during the ritual. Near the beginning of this ceremony, the Watchers would have to fight off creatures of evil that wished to disrupt the process. Now, our position is largely ceremonial. We watch, and after the ceremony, we have the honor of being the first group to recognize the new Guardian. Every hundred years, if any of the original Watchers are still alive, there is a Remembrance Gathering on the site of the Ascension. It's not a long observance, just another thing that used to have a purpose and is now just ritual." "What was the purpose?" Haru asked. "The Guardian was rededicated to the Weave every hundred years. If she had done something to anger the Weave, this would be the time of testing. You have to remember that at the beginning of this process, the Guardians would only serve for five hundred years, and that not all of them were pure good. The Weave made changes over the millennia, as did the Guardians themselves. This is a very ancient rite, and can't all be explained." After a minute to let this new information sink in, Usagi asked another question. "Who is the other Watcher?" "I don't know," Kat frowned. "The Guardian didn't tell me who the Heiress had chosen. I expect whoever it is will show up soon enough."  
  
The five sat around talking. At one point, Haru went into the temple kitchen and came out with tea, but no one felt like eating. At the stroke of eleven, a form began to assemble in the corner of the room. Haru, Kat, and Sakka leapt to their feet and went to assist the newcomer. When the figure had fully materialized, Setsuna stood abruptly. "Jundo! What.?" she said. "I received an invitation from the Weave." "You're one of the Heiress's watchers?" Haru asked. "That's great! Wait until everyone on Kaviq hears that!" Usagi rose and walked over to the Chymian. "I'm Tsukino Usagi," she explained. Seeing the look of confusion on Jundo's face, Kat clarified. "Serenity, Jundo. She's the future queen." As soon as Jundo heard that, she froze. Glaring at Usagi, she asked Haru, "Why is she here? Surely the Heiress would not want to jeopardize her Ascension with the attitude of a dissenter." "Jundo, Usagi's changed," Setsuna tried to explain. Usagi looked at Setsuna and shook her head. "Bikuni[6], the Heiress has shown me the error of my ways. I am her faithful servant now, and forever." "Is this true, Teishi[7]?" Jundo asked Haru, never taking her eyes off of Usagi. "It is, Jundo," Haru answered. "Very well," Jundo said, still distrustful of Usagi. "If the Heiress trusts you, then I suppose I shall as well." "So, Jundo," Kat said, trying to break the tense mood, "the Heiress chose six watchers, and we are all here now." "When is she going to call for us?" Setsuna asked. "The invitation said midnight, but do we have to go anywhere special?" "It's close to midnight now," Usagi said, "so it can't be that far away." "We will be sent for," Kat answered. "Do you know where the ceremony will take place?" Haru asked. "Mars," Kat answered with a grin. Sakka, Usagi, Setsuna, and Haruka all chuckled. Kat noticed that Jundo appeared lost by the connection between Mars and laughter. "The Heiress was born on Mars," Kat explained. "Before she knew she was Heiress, she was the Princess of Mars, and one of the senshi." Jundo appeared surprised by this, but had no time to ask more questions. The six in the temple felt the pull of the Weave away from Earth, and as they all closed their eyes, they melted into the air.  
  
The six appeared on the surface of Mars scant moments after leaving Earth. Haru was ready to spell oxygen for them, but she quickly realized that either the Guardian or the Heiress had created an artificial atmosphere. The Watchers formed a line, Usagi at the far right, then Kat, Sakka, Setsuna, Haru, and Jundo. With one motion, they knelt. Hasha walked in front of them, briefly laying a hand on each head. "Yotogi[8]," she said, after she had acknowledged each of them and returned to stand next to Rei. "You are here to witness the Weave's greatest miracle. As power and control over and of the Weave changes hands, you shall observe the spectacle first-hand, able to report it to the inhabitants of the universe and those yet to come." Hasha turned her back on the spectators to face Rei. "Koukei," she said, nodding at Rei. Rei bowed to Hasha, then walked over to the stone altar and bowed before it. With Hasha looking on impassively, Rei climbed onto the altar and lay down. She stretched out her arms out and closed her eyes. Haru moved to protest, but Setsuna stopped her. Hasha spoke some words in a language none of the others could understand, then closed her eyes and held out her hands before her. A small, concentrated ball of Weave energy gathered in her hands. Hasha opened her eyes and focused on Rei. The energy grew denser and denser - and brighter - until the Watchers could barely keep their eyes open for the sheer brilliance of it. When no more energy could be added, Hasha threw the ball at Rei. This time it was Setsuna that gasped. "It is done," Hasha whispered.  
  
The ball hit Rei with all of the power of a 7,000-year-old Guardian. It fell into Rei, disappearing and melding with the girl. Rei's back arched, the power coursing through her more concentrated then it had ever been before. The onlookers could see the light of the Weave shine through Rei's skin. Within seconds, Rei's skin was cracking, pieces of it falling off and disintegrating in midair. After a minute or so, no trace was left of Rei's human form. All that the others could see was Weave energy and light. The energy coalesced into the shape of a body, but suddenly twisted in other different shapes before returning to human form. Suddenly, the air around the Watchers exploded into flames, eating away the oxygen. Haru quickly spelled a bubble of protection around the six. They watched breathless as the sky above them broke and the Weave leaked through. The streams of Weave-light coursed to Rei and when they hit her, the universe broke.  
  
"What do you suppose that is?" an astronomer on Earth said. "I don't know," his colleague said. "It looks like an explosion on Mars. But how that happened." "And look! Over there!" said another one. "A meteor shower? There's something falling to Earth." Sparks of Weave magic flew down to Earth. The tiny pieces hit people and animals, knocking them unconscious. Eventually, the whole world was covered with Weave, just as every other planet in the universe was, the effect always the same.  
  
Hasha walked to Rei and knelt at her feet. "Guardian," Hasha said to Rei, holding up a key to Rei. The key, lying on Hasha's palms, floated up to Rei's hands with neither of the women moving. The key, an ancient key of silver, landed on Rei's palms and the whole universe shook. The Watchers stumbled, almost losing their balance. "What's going on?" Usagi whispered. Haru, Kat, Sakka, and Setsuna shook their heads, also confused. Jundo answered. "The universe is overcome by the power of the two Guardians. Shinpi mush give control of the Weave to Eien for everything to be restored." "And the control of the Weave is in a key?" Usagi asked incredulously. Jundo nodded. "Only a person that the Weave courses through can hold that key. The power would kill anyone else." They turned their attention back to Rei and Hasha. Rei, still holding the key, offered it up to the sky and the Weave that had broken through it. With a loud clap of thunder, the Watchers could see the key begin to melt into Rei. Within seconds, the key was completely gone. "What happened?" asked Setsuna, concerned for her new Guardian. "Rei has become the key. She controls the Weave now," Jundo answered. "How do you know all of this?" Kat inquired, amazed that anyone could know all of this without having previously witnessed the act or asking the Guardian. "I have spent all of my life studying the Weave and it's ancient traditions. Sometimes it is useful." "So Hasha's not the Guardian any more?" Usagi queried. "No." "But," Kat said quickly, "She has one more task to perform." "What would that be?" Jundo asked, wondering if she missed anything in her studies. "I do not remember anything else happening." "Hasha has to give Rei the spirit of the First Guardian." "First Guardian? Ich-Shinpi?[9] But that would mean." Jundo's voice trailed off. The elf looked at Rei with new eyes. "Would mean what, Jundo? We don't know what that means." "It means that Rei is the most powerful person ever to have existed and ever to exist. It means that she will possess twin spirits, the two spirits in history that held more power than any other - hers, and the spirit of the First Guardian." "Why?" "Because Rei will never die." "Well yeah, we knew that, guardians are immortal." Jundo shook her head. "Rei will have no successor. Once Hasha gives her Ich-Shinpi, Rei will be the Guardian for the rest of time." "WHAT?" Haru, Setsuna, and Kat all said at the same time. "Watch," Jundo said, pointing to Hasha and Rei. They turned in time to see Hasha complete a sacred circle of protection and boundary around the Weave being that was Rei. A wind came down in the circle, blowing pieces of Rei around until the colors separated into three colors, purple, red, and green. "Gekijouno Higosha! First Guardian of the Universe! The Last Guardian awaits you! Come and be blended!" Hasha screamed into the silence, raising her hands to the heavens. A stream of light broke through the sky and descended into the circle with Rei. Colors of blue, orange, and yellow got caught up in the swirling madness until they were completely mixed in with Rei. The wind died down and Rei reassembled herself. The Weave being stepped outside of the circle and smiled.  
  
Hasha knelt and prostrated herself before Rei and the others followed suit. Rei stepped among them and touched their heads. As Rei's hand descended, each person felt the power exude from her. When Rei touched them, the power of the Weave coursed through them, knocking them unconscious.  
  
Rei assumed a mortal body and woke Hasha before the others. "Hasha," she said. "Guardian," Hasha replied, slightly inclining her head. "Thank you," Rei said. Hasha nodded once. "It was an honor, Guardian. To think of all that you will accomplish." Hasha's voice trailed off. "But I have a request, Guardian." "It would be my honor," Rei answered, knowing Hasha's request before the former Guardian said anything. "Would you like the others to witness this?" Hasha nodded silently, tears streaming down her face. Rei and Hasha talked while the others were waking up. They spoke of things past and future, Hasha imparting the wisdom she had gained as Guardian to Rei.  
  
Jundo woke first, her exposure to the Weave as It's chief priestess serving her well. Rei walked over to her and bade the Chymian rise. "Shinpi, I have a request." Rei met Jundo's eyes, already knowing the Chymian's wish. "Please, Jundo, go ahead." Jundo swallowed anxiously, nervous but needing to go on. "I know that Usagi will meet her destiny as the Founder and Queen of Crystal Tokyo, just as I know that Kat will serve the Guardianship as long as she lives. I know that Sakka will continue to oversee the six senshi she has trained until the time of Crystal Tokyo, when she can return to being the Muse, as she was meant to be. I know that Setsuna will become your closest friend, and Haruka your most favored servant. I." "Go on," Rei said gently. "I have been serving the Weave all my life. I was first a disciple of Nisou. After she went on to be one with the Weave, I was chosen to be the Chief Upholder of Shinpi and Eien. Now, there will be no Eien. You are Shinpi, for now and for all time." "Your wish, Jundo?" "I.I would ask the Guardian to name my successor." "And what would happen to you, Iki'ou Jundo?" "If there is one who is worthy to step into the Priestess-ship, I would ask the Guardian to.to let me serve her until the day that I die." "Why this wish, Jundo?" "After all I have seen, I cannot go back to living apart from you," Jundo said passionately, falling to her knees. "I have felt the Weave that you are, that surrounds you. It sustains me. I have never felt this alive before. I would do anything to be near It." "I already have servants and messengers, Jundo. More than I need." Jundo bowed her head in shame and defeat. "Jundo," Rei said, bending down and lifting Jundo's chin. "With your knowledge and powers, I could never ask you to be my servant. I am, though, in need of an advisor and an emissary to the Universal Council[10]. Will you advise me and be my Chief Speaker?" Tears rolled down Jundo's face as she smiled. "It would be an honor, Shinpi. More than I could dream of." "Then stand up. When everything settles down, we will return to Kaviq together to choose a successor." "Thank you, Shinpi. You have no idea how much this means to me." "You might not think so highly of your work in the future, Jundo." "You will never hear that come from my lips," Jundo asserted. Rei smiled. Leaving Jundo with a nod of recognizance, she walked to the midst of the five that were still unconscious. Kat woke next, then Haru, Sakka, Setsuna and Usagi. They all stood up and waited. This time it was Hasha who walked over to the altar and, bowing to it first, climbed on top and lied down. "Hasha has asked me to send her into the Weave," Rei said to her Watchers. "As a last request, I have agreed." Tears began to stream down Kat's face. Her Guardian, the one she had spent so much time serving, was going to die. Rei held out a hand and a stone knife materialized in it. "Last words, Hasha?" Rei asked. "I have served the Weave and I have seen the Ascension of the One the Weave has waited for. I am happy." Rei stood in silent homage to Hasha's service for a minute. The others watched, speechless, as Rei strode over to the table and, without hesitation, plunged the knife into Hasha's heart. The knife crackled with Weave energy but did not break. The Weave energy remaining in Hasha flew out and upward, hovering in the air above Hasha. When no more came out, Hasha breathed her last. The knife broke in two and fell to the ground, it's magic gone and it's purpose accomplished. Hasha's dead body was lifted into the air by the same Weave that had left her moments before, and she sparkled out of sight. Kat broke down in sobs, her body wracked and emotionally drained. Setsuna wrapped an arm around Kat, but the woman was inconsolable.  
  
Rei stepped back from the altar and bowed her head. The six others watched as she turned to face them slowly, noticing the single tear making it's way down her face. "Hasha was like my mother. I will never forget her." Kat met Rei's eyes, and nodded once.  
  
@}----------  
"And that," Usa concluded, "Was how the Guardian became the Guardian, and wasn't a senshi anymore." "Is that why she comes to see us a lot, Usa-mama?" "Yes, Chibi-chan." "Will she always save us?" "Yes, Chibi-chan, the Guardian will always save us."  
  
I wish I knew you, Guardian. I tell my children these stories, but no one alive now remembers you from your senshi days. Long has it been since the time of my great-grandmother Usagi. Who are you, and why do you feel so much love for our family? Why are we so lucky?  
  
Thank you, Guardian.  
  
----------------------- [1] Gekijouno Higosha was the first Guardian, and the most powerful Guardian excepting Rei. (Name, Japanese, meaning Passion's Guardian) [2] Originally mentioned in the 2nd story in this line. On Kaviq, Jundo's home planet, the Heiress is called Eien. [3] Although the people on Earth received their invitations a day before the actual event, Jundo's arrived at what would comparably be noon on the day of the event. Time on Kaviq was measured differently. On Earth, time is an absolute, a supposedly objective device. The Kaviqans knew this to be wrong, that time was relative, which their measurements reflected. Kaviqan time had always been something of a hassle between those living on Earth and those on Kaviq. [4] The book's name? Time, Day, and Month Conversions among Weave Planets. [5] Originally mentioned in the 2nd story in this line. On Kaviq, Jundo's home planet, the Guardian is called Shinpi [6] Japanese, meaning Learned Priestess [7] Japanese, meaning follower, disciple, apprentice. [8] Japanese, meaning Watcher(s) [9] Ich-Shinpi - pronounced each-shin-pee. Literally, first guardian. [10] Please refer to Part Three of Conflicts for an explanation of the Council. 


	12. Epilogue 2 Final Endings

And so the story of Hino Rei ends. Or is it just beginning?  
  
After her Ascension, Rei went on to become one of the most powerful and just Guardians the universe had ever seen. She never married after Jedite died, but through some Crystal Tokyo technology, had one child by him. Her daughter became the next Sailor Mars. Rei oversaw the universe through the transition to Usagi's kingdom, then every generation of Serenity's after that.  
  
Now, in the seven-thousandth year since the Founding, Rei sits in Hasha's old house, the Guardian's palace in no-time and no-space. She remembers all of her old friends and old enemies, all of her history, the history that came before her, and the future still to come. She sees her descendants ruling over Mars and fighting the evil that comes their way. Every once in a while a tear rolls down her face, for even the Guardian is not exempt from sadness and loneliness. For the most part, though, Rei is content. 


	13. Disclaimer and AN

Disclaimer - I, in no way, shape, or form, own any of the characters herein previously licensed to Naoko Takeuchi, Toei, Bandei, ect. Please don't sue me.  
  
Author Note - There is another version of this story with more attitude, romance, and Setsuna/Rei. If you're interested, email me! 


End file.
